


Wayne Entertainment

by MySecretStories



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: English is not the author's first language, JayTim endgame, M/M, legal!Tim, mentioned rape/non-con, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Tim was desperate to land this job. He never thought he would end up there, but he was left with no other choice.So he took his place on the black leather couch.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 237
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

Tim took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would break out of his chest. He never thought he would end up here. His parents were influential, and he was nothing less but a perfect son. He was well-behaved. He was smart, never had a worse grade than an A. He was charming when he needed to be and he knew enough about business to know who to approach on events to help out his parents. And he never said a word, no matter how much he missed them. He never said a word when he was sick or when he needed them to be there. He never said a word because he learned that they didn't want him to.

Yet, here he was. Because he didn't keep his mouth shut.

The door opened on his right and Tim turned towards the men who stepped in. They were dressed in black suit and just by a look, Tim could tell they were well-made. He has seen enough suits at the galas to be able to tell the cheap ones from the quality materials. A woman followed them from behind in a wheelchair. Her red hair was in ponytail, her glasses glistening threateningly in the light. They took their places behind the glass table on the other end of the room. One of the men was slightly taller and wore glasses, but other than that, they could have been twins. He took his place on the left end on the table, while the other in the middle with the woman on his right. The middle man opened a folder in front of him while the woman turned on a laptop she put on the table. They fixed their eyes on the boy.

"Timothy, right?" the middle man spoke up. His voice was deep and raspy, it sent shivers down Tim's spine.

He quickly nodded.  
"Yes, sir."

The man gestured towards the black leather couch behind Tim.  
"Please, sit. I'm Bruce Wayne, I own this company. This is Clark Kent, our writer and Barbra Gordon, who handles our finances. Before we go any further into this interview, I need to verify that you are indeed over eighteen years old?" Mr. Wayne raised his eyebrow. Tim knew that this was only asked so he could backtrack if he wanted. He could lie and say he was underage, so they would immediately let him leave, even if they already checked in every possible way that he was indeed old enough.

"Yes sir, I'm twenty years old," he answered. He sat with straight back, his hands on his knees, but not fisting his pants like he wanted to do. He kept his posture professional but relaxed. Perfect for business, just like he learned from his father.

The man nodded before he softly reached up to massage his forehead.  
"Tell me something, boy," he said and leaned his elbow against the table. "What are you doing here? You have so much credit from your schoolwork anyone would give you a job. Also, if I'm not mistaken, your father is one of the biggest moguls in the US. And yet you're here. Why?"

Tim could see how genuinely baffled the man was. And he completely understood. He graduated from highschool when he was sixteen, and while he was studying at the Gotham University, he also completed several other courses on accounting, business management and whatever his parents deemed fit for him. And yet here he was, on the black leather casting couch some people only knew from dirty jokes.

"My parents disowned me a month ago and made sure I wouldn't find a job in Gotham or have any ways of starting a new life elsewhere. So I'll take whatever opportunity I have to take the matters into my own hand and if I may say so, your offer is outstanding, no matter how I look at it," Tim was extremely proud of himself for keeping his voice leveled as he spoke.

The men nodded while the woman typed something into her laptop. Then they turned back to him.  
"Now, boy, let's ask the question. Which position do you prefer?" The man's face was completely blank when he asked this. Tim knew this question was coming. He also knew that these people heard many guys before him answer this question. He still couldn't help but blush. He turned his eyes towards the ground.

"I prefer to... bottom," he wasn't sure they heard after how softly he replied. But the woman smiled at him gently and the man with glasses nodded. The middle man pulled out a few papers and slid them towards Tim on the table.

"Alright. Now, please read these and sign. It's about that we are allowed to film your audition and that you are doing this on your own accord. The film will be handled privately, and won't be made public or given to third party. And while you're occupied with this, we'll set up the equipment. Roy!"

Tim stood from the couch and walked to the table. He grabbed the papers and turned back. He nodded at the man who stepped in. His read hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He held a big camera on his shoulder, and a stand under his arm. He grinned at Tim before starting to set up next to the table.

Tim was surprised how well written the paper was. He had always been good at finding loopholes, but this was good. There was no way the company could be attacked. And if only the audition agreement was this safe, he couldn't help but be curious about the final contract. So he signed it and put it back onto the desk in front of Mr. Wayne. All four of them were watching him now. Ms. Gordon closed her laptop, and Mr. Kent took on a relaxed posture in his chair. Roy was leaning against the camera stands as he put on a baseball cap.

"Thank you. Do you need a moment or shall we get started?" Mr. Wayne clasped his hands together after he put away the papers.

"We can start," Tim answered. He saw how the Mr. Wayne's eyes sparkled in approval. That was a good sign.

This time, it was the woman who called out.  
"Jason!" This time the door didn't open up immediately. The woman shouted for Jason again, but still nothing. Roy snickered, while Mr. Wayne shook his head. Ms. Gordon was about to shout again when eventually door was pushed open. And if Tim was doubting he could get hard and perform during his audition, he now knew all his worries were in vain.

It's not to say he had a specific type or anything, but even if he had one, this guy would check all his boxes. He was tall and muscled, and Tim felt like he would disappear between those strong arms. He could probably hold Tim up against a wall while he fucked into him without any problem. His black hair was shaved up on the sides but he let it grow long enough so it would fall into his eyes.

Tim was definitely ready to perform anything with him.

Roy snickered again, which brought Tim back into the room. He could feel his face heat up as he turned back to the men and Ms. Gordon. She had a knowing smile on her face but didn't say anything.

"So, Tim, this is Jason, but you should call him Hood while performing. Jason, this is Tim, he'll do his audition with you," Mr. Kent spoke up as he introduced them to each other. Jason nodded at Tim before he threw himself down onto the other end of the black couch. Mr. Kent clapped his hands together." So, what we want to see today is a basic heated make-out session. Then Tim, we want you to blow Jason while preparing yourself. Then get to it. Since you haven't been tested by our lab, Jason has condom, use it. We will give out instructions throughout the whole thing, but those don't mean that you are doing something wrong, mostly just that we want to see the intercourse from other angles too," he explained and when he saw Tim nodding along, he smiled at him. He leaned back in his chair." And don't forget, his name is Hood throughout this, "he winked. Tim tried not to be weirded out by that. He turned back towards Jason, no, Hood. The man sat up and scooted a little closer to Tim, but still wasn't close enough to touch him. Roy moved behind the camera.

"Ready if you are." As Bruce Wayne said this, Hood raised an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for Tim to make the first move. Tim swallowed before he put his right leg onto the couch as he turned to Hood. He was still unsure as he placed his hand on the man's thigh and slowly leaned up. Hood didn't pull back but also didn't make his job easier. So Tim just closed his eyes and went for it. Hood smelled like cigarette smoke and some spicy cologne that Tim couldn't identify but loved nevertheless. For a few moments he just kept kissing those slightly chapped lips before he gathered his courage and pushed his tongue pit to tentatively lick them. He ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft black strands and climbed a little closer to him. Hood opened his mouth and let him in. Tim wound his arms around those wide shoulders and pulled the man closer to himself. He could feel Hood softly smiling against his lips.

When he pulled back to breathe, Hood leaned to his neck and softly whispered.  
"You ready to speed up?" and without waiting for Tim's answer his big hands curled around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Tim yelped in surprise but was quickly drowned out by a kiss. This time, Tim didn't need to take the lead, Hood forced his tongue into his mouth. Tim moaned into the kiss. This was exactly what he needed. He climbed closer so every inch of his chest was pressed against the man's. He gripped the black hair to pull Hood impossible close but he didn't seem to mind. He ran his hands down to Tim's thighs before back onto his ass. It was ridiculous how well his palms fitted against Tim's asscheeks. He squeezed them which resulted in Tim bucking his hips forward, right against Hood's crotch. They both groaned at the feel. As they pulled apart once again, Tim started pressing kisses onto Hood's jaw and neck down to his shirt collar. He reached down and quickly pulled the man's shirt up. Hood obediently let his ass go just so Tim could pull it over his head before he caught him in another kiss. This time, he didn't need any encouragement to grind down. He could feel Hood twitching against him as the man wound his arms around him. And even if Tim knew he was rather small and short for a guy his age it was ridiculous how small and protected he felt as Hood held him against his chest. Tim continued to move his hips as he kissed down Hood's neck, holding back the urge to leave a mark on his skin.

Hood leaned back against the armrest of the couch to take on something of a laying position with Tim still rested on his crotch. Tim sat up completely and reached behind himself to pull his own shirt off. He could feel Hood's hands playing around the hem of his pants before he palmed against his cock. Then the long fingers quickly undid his fly. He smirked up at Tim. Tim fought back the urge to shake his head. The man was so handsome it should be illegal.  
Hodd went on the pat his thighs.  
"Come on, baby, take this off." Tim retaliated by leaning down to kiss him again before getting up.

He quickly got rid of his pants and underwear while Hood pulled out a condom from his pocket and caught a bottle of lube someone threw at him. Tim tried to forget about the people watching them, he kept his focus on the man laying on the couch. He knew they needed to move on, so he didn't climb back into his lap, but took his place between Hood's legs on the floor. First he sat on his knees and massaged his thigh as he leaned over his zipper.

"Can we go on?" he asked while looking up at him. He maintained the eyecontact as Hood nodded and Tim slowly pulled the zipper down and undid the button. The he softly kissed Hood's cock through the material of his black underwear. He kept his face close to the man's crotch so Hood could feel his breath against his penis when he pulled off his pants and boxer briefs.

He had only given a blowjobs two times before so he didn't really know how he was doing, but he needed to try. He wasn't a virgin, but whenever he fooled around with his previous boyfriendy, he never needed to put on show, just enjoyed the moment. So he raised himself onto his knees so his ass was facing the people, though he was still trying to ignore them.

Tim took a deep breath and licked Hood's shaft from his balls up to the tip. He wouldn't be able to describe the man's length any other way than impressive. It was rather long and kind of massive. Tim was sure that he won't be able to take it all. So he just licked it and gently massaged the base with his hand while reaching for the lube with the other. Hood sighed softly as he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto Tim's slim fingers. Tim twirled his tongue around the head of Hood's cock as a thank you. Then just as he reached behind himself to insert one finger he took Hood into his mouth. He heard Hood swear over him as he grabbed Tim's hair. His calloused fingers rubbed against Tim's scalp as he pulled him a little deeper into his lap. Tim focused on relaxing his throat as he bobbed his head while also trying to finger himself.

"Get on the couch. Hood, turn to the side." This was the first time any of the people spoke up and Tim felt his hard-on dying. It was really weird. So instead he watched as Hood completely kicked off his pants and laid down onto the couch and threw his legs apart so Tim could climb between them. He was the definition of masculine beauty. Tim could see his abs and pecs moving with every breath he took, his cock standing proudly between toned legs. He threw one arm under his head and kept his gaze trained on Tim. And that was enough. So Tim took his place between his legs and continued sucking him off until he head three fingers in himself. He kept on thrusting them into himself and moaned around Hood's dick as the man kept on thrusting against his movements. Hood threw his head back as Tim's moans sent vibrations down his shaft. He pulled Tim off his dick by his hair before sitting up just enough to kiss him on the mouth. Tim grabbed his arms with both hands and Hood pulled him onto himself while pushing his tongue into Tim's mouth. The boy put his legs on either side of Hoodvs hips as they kissed and rubbed his cock onto the man's abs. Then he felt Hood slipping the condom into his palm. Tim sat up and he felt Hood's penis pocking his ass. So he tore the condom open with his teeth while keeping his eyes on his partner, before he turned away to slip it onto him. Then just to tease him, he ran his hands down on him as he lubed him up. He only quit it when Hood gripped his thighs as a warning.

So Tim lined him up and slowly slipped it into himself.

They both moaned at the feeling. Tim took a second to adjust, and stroked himself to take his mind off. No matter how he stretched himself, it was still weird to have something so big in him. Then with slow, small movements he started rocking up and down. He didn't even try to hold back his moans as he worked up the pace until he was bouncing on Hood's cock. The man kept his large palms on his hips to help him. Until Bruce Wayne spoke up.

"Hood, take the lead and finish it off." And it was like a switch being turned on. Hood quickly pressed Tim down so he was completely in the boy, making him scream. He quickly pushed himself up until Tim was laying on the couch and Hood hovering over him. He pulled one of Tim's legs onto his shoulder so Tim was facing the people while Hood pounded into him. For the first time, Tim was happy his parents forced him to enter his high school's gymnastic team back in the day because Hood almost folded him in half as he chased their orgasm while reducing Tim into a moaning mess. Then he hit that specific spot and Tim saw the stars. He let out a scream, which made the man smile and keep hitting that specific spot. It only took a couple more thrust until Tim came. His back arched, as he came onto himself and the black couch. Then he felt Hood fuck into him until the hilt before he stilled for a moment. He rocked his hips gently as he rode out his orgasm in Tim before he pulled out. And he was already gone before Tim could even catch his breath.

Tim tried not to feel disappointed at that; he needed to get used to this. Then someone draped a blanket over him which he immediately grabbed onto. Roy gave him an encouraging smile before pulling back, leaving Tim to pull the blanket around himself and sit up. He couldn't see any reaction on either of the men's or on Ms. Gordon's face. They must have seen hundreds of auditions and actions like this, it was nothing to them anymore. But still, Tim found it hard to look into their eyes for the first few seconds. They just watched him get nailed into the couch after all.

"Thank you for coming in today, Tim!" Ms. Gordon's voice was soft and kind as she spoke and Tim looked up into her to meet a gentle smile. "Roy will bring your stuff into the bathroom for you, you can take however long you need to collect yourself. We will text you later today if you made it to the next round," she explained and gestured towards the side of the room. Tim didn't even notice the door built into the wall, but now it was already open as Roy brought Tim's clothes inside.

Tim turned back to the trio.  
"Alright. Thank you for your time and this opportunity," he said clearly before standing up. Bruce Wayne and Kent also stood up from their seats. Tim held the blanket around himself with one hand while he shook their hands with the other. They turned to leave the room while Tim walked to the bathroom. He tried to hide his limping, but he kept on wincing with every step. He tried not to blush when Roy winked at him when he came out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry, you did really well," the man whispered as they passed each other with a soft pat on Tim's shoulder. The boy gave him a grateful smile before closing the door behind himself.

Tim only let his shoulders sag when he was sitting on the toilet lid he turned down. He had done it. He never thought he would ever audition to be a porn actor, but he did it. And if he needed to say something, he dared to say he didn't do such a bad job. He never watched much porn, but he tried whatever he could remember from them. And Jason... He turned Tim on so much he didn't even need to act to show how much he wanted the man.  
Tim blushed as he thought back at Jason, but quickly shook his head to erase the thought. The last thing he needed was to fall for the man and constantly hope that he would at least see him again, even if he didn't get the job.

He looked around the bathroom. It was small, but more than adequate. A shower stall, a toilet and a sink. After an audition this was all anyone could hope for. So Tim took a quick shower before drying himself off with one of the white towels he found under the sink. Then quickly got dressed, washed his mouth as well as he could, before leaving the room and eventually the building.

It was still bright outside, and Tim let out a sigh. Gotham wasn't such a bad place if you knew what not to do, but after dark even a born-and-bred gothamite would consider going into the neighbourhood he was headed to. After his parents kicked him out, there was only one person Tim could ask for help - his ex-girlfriend turned best friend, Stephanie. She lived on her own after graduation, because she never got along with her dad, so she had enough spare space to take Tim in. The only problem was, that she didn't give a shit about anything regarding her apartment as long as it was cheap. And that's how she and on the long run Tim ended up right outside of the border of Crime Alley. The place where even the police was afraid to enter. But Stephanie was ready to fight whoever just looked at her the wrong way, and Tim was only almost-assaulted twice, so they were doing well.

He took out his keys and opened the door to the apartment building and made sure to lock it after himself, even if he knew that it was useless. If anyone wanted to come in, then they would find a way. The lift stopped working way before Stephanie even moved there, so Tim made his way up to the fourth floor by foot, before knocking a specific rhythm on their door. They agreed on that, so if someone knocked any differently, they won't even check through the peeping hole. But after a moment of waiting, Stephanie unlocked the door.

"Bitch, I'm cooking, close up after yourself," she shouted without any greeting, before running back into their small kitchen. Tim kicked off his shoes before following her. Stephanie cooking meant that they were in a pinch for that month. They both were disasters in the kitchen, so whenever they could, they ordered take-out. Stephanie cooking always showed that she was running low on money.

This only made Tim even more determined to get the job. He just needed to wait for the fucking message.

"So, how was the interview?" she asked once was back beside the pot, slowly stirring it. Tim draped himself over her small frame and hugged her close. He needed at least this much intimacy after his afternoon.

"I think it went well. They said they'll send a text today whether or not I made it to the next round," he answered with a sigh. He didn't tell her what the work was or which company he was aiming for. At first she didn't handle his secrecy well, but after a few other tries she just laughed and said _" Okay, don't tell me. But you're buying me a Lamborghini once you're rich again. "_

"They would be stupid to send you away," she tried to console him, but Tim only laughed against her neck.

"Yeah, tell that to every other place that sent me away."

"They will regret it when we buy their business a few years in the line. But at that point they will be massaging my feet with lavender oil," she turned her head to press a kiss against Tim's cheek.

Later that night, he was just about to go to bed when his phone buzzed. It was a simple text:

_"Mister Drake, we would be pleased to see you tomorrow at 10 AM at the Wayne Entertainment building for the second round of interview. Hopefully, we'll see you there.  
Bruce Wayne"_


	2. Chapter 2

This time Tim didn't feel as anxious as yesterday when he walked into the audition room. This time he also wasn't seated on the black couch but at the table on a normal seat. It calmed his nerves tremendously. Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon took the same place as before, but instead of Clark Kent, this time it was a young man who sat on Bruce's other side. He had a friendly smile on his face the entire time as they walked in. Tim stood up, when they stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for this opportunity," he quickly said when he shook Bruce's hand. The man nodded.

"Our pleasure. This is Richard Grayson, I believe you two haven't met yesterday," he gestured towards the young man who quickly extended his hand.

"Please, call me Dick," he said. Tim almost shook his head and tried to keep his smile friendly. He found it odd that someone these days would use Dick as their nicknames and weren't in their forties at least. But he wasn't going to show his thoughts.

"Tim Drake, pleasure to meet you," he said, and then turned to Barbara. "Thank you for calling me back," he said and held her gaze for a moment.

She gave him a smile.  
"Happy to see you back, Tim," she said, before she turned to her laptop. Tim waited a moment for them to sit down before he took his place on the chair behind the table.

Bruce arrived with a huge folder this time which he promptly opened and laid out between himself and Tim. After a brief glance, Tim could already tell they were all contracts, specifying a different services Wayne Entertainment was about to provide and what he will do in exchange. The man clasped his hands over the papers before he looked Tim straight in the eye.  
"So, Tim, I'm pleased to say that we would love to have you at our company. The reason we have this meeting today is to see what you expect from us and what we expect from you. So first I would like to tell you more about how we work, and then see if we can come to an agreement here. "

Tim quickly nodded.  
"Of course, as you wish," he said.

Bruce nodded and reached for the first paper in the folder, which he quickly pulled out and put it in front Tim.  
"So, usually, one of our actors does two movies a month. That doesn't seem like much, but you are required to help with the other movies production. This is so you're not overworked in a sense and if there was any problem you have time to recover fully. Since you sited various computer science classes and a wide range of abilities to use different programs, I suspect you also know how to use a video editing softwares? " he pulled one of his eyebrows up.

Tim immediately nodded.  
" Yes, sir. If you name a program which you prefer to use, there a high probability that I have at least already used it, if not own it already."

Bruce seemed satisfied with the answer.  
"Great. We may find you other stuff to do around the sets, but I would like to see what you can do with the editing. We use our actors as the production team because we would like to provide opportunities other than being on film as a may to make money. We pay for all the work you do, and if the movie does well, there are bonuses you can receive. However there are a lot of small tasks we need you to do, in order to receive these," he pulled out another paper. "First of all, which most of the man in our agency find tasking is that before the shoots we need you to either shave or wax your legs and upper body. You don't need to do your private areas, but the rest of your body is required and since your roles will be bottoms, it's advised to also do it around your anal parts, " he didn't even seem embarrassed as he talked. Tim tried not to blush as he nodded. It was a small price for a pay like this, even if he currently had no idea how he was going to do it.

"And before I can tell you an estimated amount you can earn a month, I need to ask whether you would like to use our housing offer?" he asked.

"Yes, I would if possible," Tim answered. That would make everything easier for both him and Stephanie. She wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and he would also feel better. It would also be safer than Crime Alley.

Bruce nodded along, before he turned a page so he could pull out another contract.  
"Very well. This means that you will earn slightly less than the others. The reason for that is that we will extract some amount for housing fees. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, it's only natural," Tim said as he took the papers.

"Then please, read these carefully and sign if you wish to take the job," and with that he leaned back in his seat. He got comfortable in case Tim decided to take his time. And that's what the boy did. He was looking for loopholes, memorized how the agency could screw him over and what he needed to pay attention to if he didn't want trouble. After yesterday, he expected a perfectly written contract, and Wayne Entertainment delivered. He would've tipped his hat if he had one.

He didn't even feel bad for signing his soul and future away.

He gave back the papers to Bruce, who held them out for Barbara.  
"Thank you. A few more questions. One, do you have any social media accounts?" he asked.

Tim shook his head.  
"No, I don't."

"Good. Then we don't have to worry about online harassment. Second, when could you move in?" Even though Bruce's face didn't seem any different than before, Tim was sure he was in a much better mood than before. He also seemed a lot more free than when they entered the room.

"I need some time to go back to the apartment I'm staying at, then ten minutes to pack and I'm ready," he answered. He didn't really unpack anything once he arrived at Stephanie's. The apartment seemed like as if a hurricane had gone through it, more of Stephanie's clothes were on the floor than in the wardrobe, so Tim himself just left his stuff wherever he was in the moment.

"I can drive you there and then take you to the Manor," Dick chimed up, so both Tim and Bruce looked at him. He still had a small happy smile in the corner of his lips. He seemed absolutely delighted to make this offer.

"Very well then. I think we have everything we need," he said before he stood up. Then for the first time since Tim laid eyes on him, Bruce smiled as he offered his hand to Tim. "Welcome to Wayne Entertainment, Tim Drake."

Tim stood and shook the hand with a wide smile.  
"Thank you, sir!"

"Congratulations," Barbara said as they shook hands. Tim thanked her too, and by the time he pulled his hand back, Dick was already by his side. He was a good few inches taller than Tim, and even though he wasn't as buff as Jason, he seemed fairly strong himself. He was like all women and gay men's wet dreams were combined into one person. Dick Grayson was gorgeous, there was no other way of putting it.

"Shall we go?" Even his voice was perfect. It wasn't raw and husky like Jason's or deep like Bruce's. It was like a lover putting their sick beloved to sleep. It was ridiculous how perfect the man was.

"Yes, of course. Please, lead the way," Tim said, which earned him a bright smile from Dick. Dick gestured towards the door.

"Then let's go." Dick led him to the elevator, bust instead of stopping at the first floor, he pressed the button that took them to -3rd floor. The parking lot was mostly empty, so Tim instantly noticed the cobalt blue BMW standing in the middle. He also noticed how Dick was going for that exact car. That was going to be a problem.

"Uhm, Dick, I think I should go alone instead," Tim spoke up, just as Dick was about to open the door. The man turned back to him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Why? This is faster, and you don't know where the Manor is," he pointed out. Tim grimaced.

"That's true, but the apartment is really close to Crime Alley and I don't want anything to happen to such a nice car there."

Dick gave him a smile at that.  
"I'll stay in the car, don't worry about it," he said and opened the door. "Now get in!"

The car was just as lavish from the inside as it was out. Tim almost missed the chaos he had in his own car, the car felt way to big, being so clean and all. Though he parents probably have already sold his car.

"How long have you lived in Crime Alley?" Dick asked as he drove them out of the parking lot. He kept his eyes on the rode, but as he spoke, he suddenly seemed a lot more serious than before.

"I've been there for only a month. My best friend's been living there for almost two years now. But if someone then she will be okay even there," he said as he watched the man. Dick was beautiful even from the side. He seemed rather soft, yet Tim had a feel he could cut himself with that jawline. His soft looking black strands fell into his face, but it wasn't enough to dull the shine of his blue eyes.

"And she doesn't wanna move?" Dick raised an eyebrow. Tim shrugged.

"I don't know. She likes that it's cheap. And I think, it makes her feel badass and she enjoys that way too much," he answered, which brought another smile onto Dick's lips.

"Ah, I get it," he said. "So what brings you to our humble little company?"

"I needed a job and needed it fast. My parents somehow convinced whole Gotham that they don't want to hire me, so I'll take whatever job I can. The fact that this pays well and provides housing is just an added bonus," he replied. They were getting closer to Crime Alley, but it wasn't that easy. Some streets were blocked off by cars that blew up somewhere between two month and the previous night, or simply was just impossible to go around.

" Your parents are Jack and Janet Drake, right? Why wouldn't they want you to work?" Dick seemed genuinely baffled. Tim gave him a sad smile.

"They rather say I'm not their son anymore. They disowned me when I told them I'm gay and want to introduce them to my boyfriend," he said.

Dick winced. It was clear that this wasn't the answer he expected.  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "And your boyfriend?" he was hoping that this would make a much better conversation starter.

"He broke up with me once he realised I wasn't rich anymore," Tim laughed out loud as Dick blushed. He stopped the car beside the sidewalk.

"I think I'll stop asking now, before I tap into something even worse," he murmured sheepishly, only looking at Tim from the corner of his eye. Tim gave him a wide grin as he opened up the door.

"I'll be quick," and with that he was out of car. Dick parked almost right next to their building, so he just opened up the door and threw himself inside. It was still only 11, it was considered early morning in Crime Alley. He took out his phone while he was walking up the stairs and dialled Stephanie.

And even though she was at work, she took the call on the third ring.  
_"What's up Timmy bear?"_

"I got to job. They drove me home to pack and I'm moving in to their place today," Tim said as he opened up the door. The apartment was a disaster. Everything was on the floor, their clothes merged together.

_"Damn, Tim. Congratulations, but isn't it kinda shady that they are moving you immediately?"_

Tim shrugged as he pulled out two suitcases from the wardrobe and just started throwing his stuff into it. It's not like Stephanie would mind if he misses some of his things, she was already wearing his shirts almost as much as he did.  
"Maybe, but honestly, I couldn't care less right now. Anyway, I'm leaving the rest of the money I have on me on the counter. And I'll pay back the rest when I get my first paycheck," he said while he went into the bathroom to get his stuff.

_"I told you already you don't have to pay for anything. It's only natural I'd help you out. You'd do the same for me. Consider it a payback for all the lunches you bought me back in school. "_

"I know, but I still feel bad. This should be enough so you can feed yourself for the rest of the month, so you won't poison yourself with your cooking," he smiled. He was running around like a headless chicken, trying to collect everything. He had moved in the place when his parents threw him out, but this time he felt giddy like a child on Christmas, not like he was about to be shot by gang member.

_"I can't talk you down, can I?"_

"Nope."

Stephanie sighed.  
_"But if you try to give me any more money later on, I'll gut you, got it?"_ Tim didn't need to see her to know she just raised her pointing finger. When she spoke again, her voice was a lot softer and quieter. _"If anything feels weird, send me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can with a baseball bat. I can't promise the machete because I don't know where I put it, but I'll break you out,"_ she promised.

"Okay," Tim laughed.

 _"I need to go back to work, the boss is eyeing me weirdly. Love ya,"_ Stephanie said before she hung up without waiting for any answer. Tim shook his head with a loving smile before he turned to look around the apartment one more time. Stephanie had been his last girlfriend before he came to terms with himself being gay. She was also the first person he told, and she just laughed into his face saying she knew it. At that moment, it wasn't the best feeling in the world, but as they settled into their friendship he remembered it fondly. Stephanie had a strange way of doing things sometimes, but she did it out of love.

Tim locked the door behind himself. He hoped he wouldn't need to come back here anymore.

Dick was still in the car when Tim hauled his bags out the door. Then he quickly got out to open the trunk. Tim smiled. The BMW's trunk was full of random shit that the older man probably just threw inside. When Dick realised what they were looking at, he quickly slammed it down.  
"I think we can put them onto the backseat," he murmured and took one of the suitcases from Tim.

"Thanks," Tim nodded before giving the man the other one so he could put it in. He went around the car to take the shotgun seat and waited for Dick to take his place and start the car. He could see how the man sometimes glanced at him, like a dog waiting for their human to give them attention, but not daring to ask for it. Tim could almost see the man vibrate with the need to talk, but after his previous horrendous attempts to strike up a conversation, not daring to try.

"May I ask how you started working for Wayne Ent.?" he asked, turning to the side as much as the seat belt let him. And by the way of how the man shone up at the question, Tim knew this was the right move.

"I started five years ago. I was a rookie at the Gotham PD, but I had enough of everyone being corrupt, so I left. I was dating Barbara at the time, and she was also just starting as the accountant, so she asked if I was interested and I said yes," he babbled in a cheerful tone, sometimes looking at Tim, before turning back to the road.

"Your girlfriend told you to become an adult actor?" Tim chose his words carefully. He wasn't ready to say the word "pornstar". That would mean that he was about to become one, and people associated such bad things with that word.

Dick, however, laughed heartily.  
"Yeah. You see, I love sex." He grinned when he saw Tim blush at the exclamation. "Chill, there's no need to be embarrassed. So, I love sex, Babs however wasn't keen on it. And I wasn't going to force it onto her, so we needed another solution. And this was perfect. We live together, since she also lives at the Manor, my needs are satisfied and she doesn't feel guilty anymore," he explained. His voice was gentle, his gaze softening as he talked. It was clear that he loved her dearly.

"How long have you been together?" Tim asked.

"We were together for about seven years? Maybe six, I don't know. We broke it off a few years ago, because it just wasn't working anymore, now she is like my sister," he smiled. Tim nodded in understanding.

"Same for me with Steph, the girl I lived with here. She was my girlfriend in highschool. I was constantly jumping between grades and she was the only one who was okay with such chaotic schedule. But being in a relationship was more about prestige than feelings. And I think she knew I wasn't into it really. She wasn't even surprised when I told her I was gay and wanted to break up. We just became best friends, " he shrugged.

Dick hummed in understanding.  
"And what does she think about you working with us?"

"I haven't told her. She only knows that I found a place that pays well and provides housing. I don't exactly have the courage to say that I work in the adult industry... Yet..." Tim's voice got smaller and smaller with every word and by the end, he wasn't sure Dick would hear him clearly. He didn't want to insult the man, but after all the inhibition his parents raised him into and with, he just couldn't to do it. He just couldn't break out enough to say them out loud, even if he already had sex with Jason in front of four people and a camera.

Dick gave him a knowing look, but there wasn't any ill-will in his gaze.  
"Understandable. Not everyone takes well to these kind of things. That's exactly why Bruce gives us other jobs than just making films left and right," he said and softly patted Tim's shoulder.

Tim looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Really?"

Dick nodded.  
"Yeah. You met Roy, right?" he waited until Tim nodded before he continued. "It's only recently that he became our full-time cameraman. He has a daughter, and now she is old enough to ask questions. And he doesn't want her to be ashamed when someone asks what her dad does for work and she has to say he's a pornstar. So he is now a cameraman. And if you find something you like doing and don't feel like doing films anymore, you still can stay at the company. I know it sounds cliche, but Wayne Ent. is really like a family, if you get to know us, "

"So that's why it's only two films a month?"

"Yeah. Bruce says he doesn't want sex to become something forced or traumatic for us. Of course, if you want, you can always take on more films, but two is the costumary so we all have time to do other things," Dick said. He drove them towards a hill, and Tim raised and eyebrow. He could see a huge, rustic house on the top. He heard Dick say 'Manor', but he thought it was just a nickname. He never thought it would be an actual manor.

But as Dick stopped the car, he turned towards Tim and with a wide grin he said:  
"Welcome to the Wayne Manor, Tim!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If it's not too much trouble, please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter because my hand is acting up. I'll try to write a longer next time.

"You weren't kidding when you said manor," Tim said softly as he took in the building. It was extraordinary. He didn't even look at Dick, when the man slipped one of his suitcases into his hand. His gaze only flickered away, when the man threw his arms around his slim shoulders.

"Well yeah. But it actually gets really home-y once you get used to it," he said with a smile and led Tim up the stairs. And just as they stepped onto the last stair, the heavy wodden door opened without a creek.

"Master Richard, welcome back," the man spoke with a gentle British accent. Tim wasn't a stranger to having a housekeeper, but this was his very first time seeing a real life butler. The man turned his warm, brown eyes to him. "You must be Master Timothy. Master Bruce has already notified me of your arrival, so I took the liberty to prepare your room for you," he said as he reached for the suitcases. Tim felt a bit weird giving it to him, since the man seemed to be at least in his sixties, but seeing that Dick had no problem with doing that, he eventually let him take it.

"Thank you, Alfie," Dick said, not letting go of Tim. "Tim, this is Alfred, our butler. If you have any problem, don't be afraid to go to him, he's one hundred percent qualified to handle it," he said and quickly nodded along as to re-enforce his own words.

Tim smiled at the butler.  
"It's a pleasure, Alfred," he said. Back home his nannies and housekeepers were his best friends for most of his life, so he knew, they needed to be cherished.

"The pleasure's mine, Master Timothy. If you would, please follow me to the room," he gestured towards the staircase before walking towards it. Tim followed him closely with Dick carelessly chatting away at his shoulder.

"I'll take you around later on, if you'd like that. Although the manor is really big, so maybe you should rest up before we go around, so maybe we need to postpone that until to tomorrow..." he mused loudly. "Alfie, when do we need to take Tim to his check up to get him cleared to film?"

"In three days, Master Richard," Alfred answered in a calm tone. He was already used to Dick's cheerful, kind of hyperactive personality.

"Great! Then we can tour tomo..."

"What is this ruckus?" The sudden voice came from overhead. Dick stopped talking and glared at the child who was standing in front of them. He was holding a black beast on a leash that was almost as tall as he himself was, even though the dog sat down the moment the boy stopped.

Dick sighed.  
"Dami..."

"I sincerely hope you're about to say that he's a butler-in-training to help Pennyworth and not another lowlife my Father decided to employ," the boy said. Tim leaned his head to the side in confusion. The boy couldn't have been over twelve, yet he was talking like a man in his forties from the victorian era.

"Master Damian, this is Master Timothy Drake, he will be a new resident of our manor. He will be working alongside Master Richard, Master..." Alfred tried to introduce them, but the boy cut him off, before he even had the chance to finish.

"Phenomenal. Another lust-driven fool. I hope you at least have more decency than Grayson who walks around without clothing, or Todd, who has a hard time following any societal norm," he glared at Tim like he was the worst scum to ever walk this Earth. Tim didn't like that. The boy acted all mighty, but he didn't know anything about his circumstances.

He was just about to open his mouth to retaliate, but Dick beat him to it. He pulled away from Tim and stepped towards the boy.  
"Damian, please, quit it. You don't know Tim, and you don't have any right to say something like this. So please leave it alone," he pointed down the stairs. The boy stood up straight and raised his chin even higher. With a small flicker of his wrist, he pulled the dog into a standing position.

"Whatever. I was already about to take Titus on a walk to the Batcow," he said and didn't even look at them as he walked by. Dick kept on glaring at him until the boy reached the last step and walked down the corridor. He only let out the breath his was holding then. He turned back to Tim with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said and reached toward Tim again.

"So I guess he's Damian," Tim said and followed them up the stairs. Alfred led them down the corridor and stopped in front of the fourth door.

"Master Damian is Master Bruce's son. Forgive him, he has a tendency to be crass," Alfred said as he opened the door. He stepped aside to let them into the room first before coming in himself.

"He thinks everyone who works in this industry is completely worthless. But Jay has a theory that he's only salty because the moment of his conception can be seen on the Internet," Dick threw himself down onto the bed and bounced along with it.

"That's okay. Though on the long run I may have problems with taking it wordlessly," Tim answered as he took his bags from Alfred. The man murmured something about preparing dinner before excusing himself from the room.

Dick chuckled.  
"That's okay. Feel free to try and put him in his place if he comes for you. Just don't go about it the way Jason usually does, because that's really harsh. Anyway, don't take it upon yourself. Damian is an asshole to anyone, no need to take him seriously," he said. "My room is the second one on the floor, the first door was the bathroom. If you need anything, come over. The last door before the corner is Jay's, he may also help if you catch him in a good mode."

Tim nodded and gave Dick a smile.  
"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'll leave you to pack. Lunch is served in an hour, I'll walk you to the dining room then," he stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Okay, thanks."

Dick looked back one last time before opening the door.  
"We're happy you're here Tim. We'll work well together," he said. Tim kept on his smile until the door closed after Dick. Then he let out a long sigh. Everything was going on really fast.

Just yesterday he was pounded into a couch in hopes to get a job and now he was living a fucking manor. Even with how many spare Tim the Wayne Entertainment gave him, they sure as hell didn't waste any time.

Tim sat down onto the bed. He glanced at his bags before he laid down. Those can wait another day or two. Tim closed his eyes, willing time to just stop for a second.

**************

The next time he opened his eyes, it was because something decided to crush down on his upper body and possibly break his ribs.

"Jesus fuck," he shouted, and turned to his side to curl up. He was surprised when a small, warm body also moved with him.

"Pennyworth! Get off! Bad cat!" Dick's familiar voice was kind of panicked as he spoke and suddenly the warm little body was missing.

"Isn't Pennyworth Alfred's name?" he sat up, still rubbing his ribs. Dick was standing beside the bed, holding a black cat in his arms. He chuckled softly at Tim's question.

"It is. He found the cat and gave it to Damian so the brat named it after him," he explained, before he put the cat down. It regarded him for a moment before turning around and leaving. This gave Tim the opportunity to look around and take in his surroundings. It was already getting dark outside, the only light was from the Sun that was slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

"What time is it?" he looked around for his phone.

"It's a bit past six. Dinner is going to be served soon. I didn't wake you up for lunch because you seemed exhausted, but it would be better if you at least got a meal in you," Dick gave him a warm smile before he offered him his hand.

Tim nodded and took his hand, letting him pull him up. "Yeah, thanks. I didn't realise I was this tired," he murmured.

"Well, you had a long long two days behind you, so it's understandable. At least you're well-rested for what coming," he said as he pulled Tim out of his room.

"What do you mean by that?" Tim pulled his hand out of Dick's grasp with a suspicious look in his eyes. He didn't like the way Dick phased it, nor the way he said it. The man tried to keep up his smile at Tim's question, but Tim saw the weird look in his eyes. He knew well enough when someone was about to bullshit him, and Dick was showing every single sign he ever learned.

"Yo, newbie, ready for the clusterfuck?" the huge, warm hand came down on his shoulder and Tim couldn't help but jump. The voice got engraved into his mind the previous day, so he knew it was Jason, before the man stepped next to him. This time, he was wearing a simple black shirt that was obviously well worn and soft, just like the gray sweatpants. He seemed like he also just got out of the bed. If it was possible, he seemed even more attractive than he was in tight shirt and those sinful jeans Tim had the pleasure of taking off him.

Tim could only hope he didn't wait too much before speaking up:  
"What clusterfuck?" Now he was genuinely concerned. But Jason only gave him a lopsided grin before he pushed him forward into Dick who threw his arm around Tim's shoulder so he wouldn't have a chance to run.

"Don't worry, I locked away most sharp objects, so it's safe," he said. Tim knew that this was supposed to be reassuring, but it only made him even more anxious.

"Why would you need to lock them away?!"

"Because the brat can be vicious. But I agree it's stupid, he'll have a knife at hand," Jason chimed in. At this point, Tim was sure they were just fucking with him. They had to be. They were only going down for dinner. He tried not to pay attention to Jason trying to rail him up even more or Dick trying but failing at lying to him miserably that everything is going to be alright.

They walked him into the dining room. There was an enormous wooden table in the middle, but only seven plates were placed down, leaving most places empty. Barbara was already sitting beside the table, with a black haired girl next to her. The girl seemed to have some kind of Asian trait in her, but Tim didn't dare to take a guess. The US was a mixing bowl of all ethnicities, and Gotham mirrored that well, no matter what a shithole it was.

"I'm calling the place next to Cass," Jason raised his hand up and quickly rounded the table. Dick gave him a dirty look, but the guy didn't care. "I'm not putting myself in the line of fire, Dickie." and with that, he seemed done with the conversation.

Dick sighed.  
"Damian notoriously only sits at Bruce's right, so I'll take the seat beside him. You sit in front of Jay, okay?" Dick gently patted Tim's back and sat him down. Tim could feel the others' gazes on him, as he turned to face them. Barbara gave him a smile a she leaned forward in her wheelchair.

"Tim, this is Cass. Her English is not perfect, but don't let it hold you back," he said, gesturing towards the girl next to her.

Tim stood from his chair to shake her hand.  
"I'm Tim Drake," he said softly. She seemed stunned by this, but Tim could only read this by the way how her eyes widened a little. Other than that, her face remained emotionless. She slowly took his hand.

"I'm Cass Cain. Nice to meet you," she said. And Tim spent enough time with his parents' business partners to know by her accent that she was from Hong-Kong.

"I would say don't touch that filthy hand, but then I remember where your hand has been before, Cain," Damian said as he studded into the room. He pulled out his seat next to Dick, not even looking at them. Cass looked at Barbara for help, not fully understanding the sentence, but the woman only shook her head. It was a signal that it wasn't worth translating.

"Damian, behave," Bruce'c voice was stern as he entered the room. He was still wearing the black pants and the dress shirt Tim saw him wearing in the morning, but he ditched the tie already. When their gazes met, he nodded his head at Tim. "I'm happy to see you with us, Tim." he said, and Tim couldn't help help but smile at him.

"Why shall I honour your request, Father, when you haven't honoured mine of not bringing any more deviants into this house?" Damian's fingers twitched on the table. Tim saw how Dick slowly slid his hands off the table, masking it as leaning back in his seat.

"And I told you that this is not something you have much say in it. This manor is big enough for everyone," Bruce said calmly before he took the plate Alfred offered him from the side. He thanked the man softly, so the butler could push the trail forward to put a plate in front of everyone.

"I don't see why I have to share my home with people who desecrate the act of reproduction," Damian said with his head held high. He didn't even touch his food as he argued with his father. Jason snorted into his food at the boy's words, but Dick quickly kicked him in the shin.

"Your mother and I also work in this industry," Bruce reminded him. Tim admired the man's patience. It seemed like this was an argument they already had a few times. Everyone else just resumed eating like nothing was happening.

"That's already a disgrace enough. But you make up for that with your business work, and mother already left the industry," the boy said. Tim took the first bite from his food and tried to suppress the sigh as the heavenly taste. He saw Jason give him a knowing smile over the table, but decides to ignore him.

"You can always visit her if you need a break. Or maybe Jon if that's what you see fit," Bruce said. For a moment, everyone seemed to froze. Then everyone turned their eyes onto the food and started eating with as much noise as possible.

Damian stood up and raised his head high.  
"I'll have Pennyworth drive me to Smallville in the morning. I wish to finish my meal in solitude," he said before turning on his heels and leaving the room. The others didn't seem fazed by the exchange, but Tim couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on something. It seemed personal even if it was mainly about the boy talking trash about them.

Then suddenly Jason snorted.  
"Home sweet home," he said, then broke down laughing. Dick kicked him at the same time Cass elbowed him in the ribs and Barbara threw her knife at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself if you feel like it! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a short girlxgirl action at the end, but not much.

The next day was refreshing. Dick took him around the manor, and chattered away. It was nice. Especially, since after that day everything was going on full speed. The next day went to a private clinic where they checked him in literally every way possible. Then Bruce introduced him to the computer he would be working on when editing and to say that Tim came into his pants when he saw the system would be an understatement. The only reason he didn't drool was because he wasn't alone. Bruce gave him free hand for the editing, and if him and Clark like the product in the end, he would be appointed as the main editor. Turns out, everybody else hated doing it, because it required them to sit in one place for too long.

And now he was going to have his first meeting... In their dining room. With everyone present who wants to be. Much to Tim's surprise, their "creative team" was Clark, Barbara, Bruce and whoever wanted in. So he was now sitting between Cass and Barbara, while Clark, Dick and Jason sat on the opposite with Bruce at the head of the table.

"Okay, let's get started," Bruce looked over them with judging eyes. Some of them seemed way to happy to be in this meeting, while Jason and Cass looked just way too bored. Tim already knew that for her this was the usual way to look, but for Jason, it just showed what he was feeling.  
When none of them said a thing, Bruce turned to the man on his left: "Clark, if you would."

The man seemed all to happy as he gave Bruce a folder of paper.  
"Alright, so!" he clapped his hand together and pulled out a paper from his own folder. "Since we haven't had a twink in a long while, I've written out a few story ideas already, one to go with whoever we want to pair him with. But if I may pitch this in, I think his debut film should be with Bruce," he looked at the man first, then turned his gaze to Barbara.

The woman nodded." I was also thinking the same. "

Tim wasn't about to say something, so he was glad to see the frown on Dick's face before the man asked:" Why Bruce? "

Barbara turned her laptop around so Dick could see the numbers. "His fanbase is the most accepting, and also the largest. So it's most likely to bring back the money spent on it, and that Tim will be welcomed. Jason's fanbase would most likely make fun of him for something, even if we put out a top-notch film, and your fanbase will pick him apart. We need people to notice him first and kind of accept him before we can throw him in with you, "she explained while pointing at certain rows. Dick seemed confused by it even then, but to Tim, it immediately made sense.

It was true. Dick's films did better with certain partners in both the gay and the heterosexual department. His fanbase seemed to be kind of protective of him and was critical of his partners. Jason's films generally did well, but it was also true, that they brought in slightly more money when they were with partners who had already made few films before. This was to be expected, the old and usual things always did better than the new stuff in every industry. He would have to see the comments under the videos to form a more in-depth opinion about them.

"Then this is settled. What storyline do we want?" Bruce ushered them on, so they could tackle the next issue. Clark nodded and turned a page.

"I was thinking that we should do another addition to the Batman storyline, since this is what we used to introduce both Dick and Jason. Since Tim's is going to work in your department, you three are the ones who'll work with him the most, so this should form a connection with both the fans and the department at the same time," he explained, but much to his surprise both Jason and Dick pulled a face.

"Ain't that boring? It was already done twice and it can get confusing since he'd be the third Robin already," Jason said. He was leaning back on the chair, swinging on the back legs of it.

"I agree. They'll think we ran out of ideas already," Dick said. Tim glanced back at Clark and. Barbara. The woman raised an eyebrow, not betraying her emotions. She was waiting to hear all arguments.

"That's why I want to make a few changes to the Robin costume. I think we should take out all the green and substitute it with all black. The tunic should stay red, so that will be the most accented part. This should be enough to say that he's Red Robin," the man said. But this only got him a sarcastic, borderline mean smile from Jason.

"You're really running out of ideas, aren't you, Clark?" he asked, and started rummaging in his pockets.

"It doesn't matter what we call him, the audience chooses his performing name anyway," Clark shook his head.

"Then call him Babybird or whatever," he pulled out a box of cigarettes and lighter.

"Why Babybird?" This was the first time Barbara spoke up.

"Because Tim here looks like he's twelve, sixteen on a good day. And robin in a bird," he reached up to light his cigarette, but Dick snatch dot out of his mouth.

"Don't smoke in the house," he reprimanded him gently. Jason just rolled his eyes and pushed his seat back. The others continued arguing, but Bruce eventually raised his eyes onto Tim. He took a deep breath and softly sighed.

"Tim, what do you think?" This was the first time, anyone asked about his opinion. And suddenly everyone was looking at him and he was in the spotlight.

"Uhm... I'm good with anything, truly. I don't quite know yet what kind of story the audience prefers, so I would rather not offer an opinion in that discussion. As far as the name goes, we can just use both, if that's okay. Like, we can go with Red Robin in the beginning and use Babybird as an endearment later on," he said with a shrug. He honestly was just in there because he was the subject. He didn't have enough experience to actually have decent ideas.

"I'm fine with that. We'll see what sticks," Bruce said. Tim could spot the approving smile on the corners of Jason's lips before the man ducked out of the door with a new cigarette in his mouth.

"I, for one, would vouch for the Batman storyline. We haven't done it since Jason's debut, and that's already been two years. Some people may watch just to see for the nostalgia of it. And for the newer audience it can promote older videos if they like this one, " Barbara spoke up. It brought a huge smile onto Clark's lips.

"But then what new can we bring to the Robin story?" Dick still seemed kind of displeased by this.

"My idea is that we actually would start out with Jason confronting Bruce about getting a 'replacement' for himself. Then Tim would be like 'see me for myself' and bla bla bla. So this time we would actually tackle the many Robin issue," Clark said. He seemed to be pleased with himself. He actually took into consideration Dick's argument before the man even made it.

"And what about the setting?" Bruce didn't look up, he kept his gaze on the table. He didn't betray any of his thoughts.

"I was thinking about doing it on the roof. It can be either on the Wayne Ent. 's rooftop or we can build up something in a room. Since Jason was in a car, and Dick was actually in a closed space, I think it would be good if we did it in a relatively public space or at least open air place," Clark said before turning back to Barbara. She watched her screen carefully before she leaned her head onto her hand.

"Well, building up the whole set would cost more money, that's a given. It's still warm enough currently, that if we shoot outside after dark then the lights would keep them warm enough not get sick, but only if we act within a week or so. Once the fall really sets in, we must build up the thing," she said, looking up for a moment before she turned back down.

"We can use the Wayne Ent.'s rooftop, that should even provide us some privacy, since it's taller than most buildings. But then we need to move the equipment," Bruce spoke up, this time glancing into Dick's direction.  
The man shrugged. "That can easily be done. We'll take the elevator to the top floor and then it's just a short flight of stairs to the rooftop. If we have enough time to set the stuff up, then we're good to go. Just lay out a floor plan so we can see how many camera's we'll need to secure and how many we'll need to move," he said.

"Tim, are you alright with shooting this on the roof?" Bruce glanced into his direction again. Tim nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, it's okay," he said. Barbara gave him a smile.

"Thank you." then she leaned forward to look at Cassandra over the boy. "Cass, we can count on you for the looks? I'll ask Kori if she wants in for the costumes," he said and quickly typed something in. Cass nodded her head firmly, her eyes determined.

"Yes," she said then turned to Tim and grabbed his arm. Her hand was small on his biceps, but her grip was strong and steady. "And I help wax." There was a new light on her eyes as he watched Tim, a new ray of hope he haven't seen in her before.

"Good idea! She's so good at it, you should definitely let her help," Dick chimed up happily, his smile coming back onto his face.

Tim smiled at her. He hasn't really thought about this part of the deal since he signed it. Sure, he' s let Stephanie shave his legs once because of a lost bet, but other than that, he had no experience with body hair removing.  
"Thank you. That would be great," he said softly. She nodded her head with the same determination.

"Anyone anything else to add?" Bruce asked, letting his hands fall onto the table. When everyone shook their heads, he nodded and stood up. "Great. Then it's settled. Let's get started on the costumes as soon as possible, and Clark, start working on the floor plan. Dick, get Roy on it, I need you to show Tim around a set within the next few days. We time the shoot to happen almost right after we get Tim's test results from the clinic. Is that alright?" He wasn't even surprised that Dick was already on his phone.

"Roy says he can come in tomorrow around eight. Lian is already home and he needs to take her to pre-school in the morning," Dick didn't even look up, just kept on texting.

"Clark, meet him around ten. I know you don't have anything scheduled tomorrow," Bruce gave the man a pointed look, to which he just held up his hands.

"Understood."

"Roy film Cassie tomorrow," Cass spoke up softly. Clark's eyebrow rose up.

"You don't have a shoot tomorrow," he said.

"Not me. Cassie Sandsmark," she answered.

"True. We have the amazon battle film with Cassie and Artemis. We need Roy for the set up, because Kori will bitch if he isn't there. " They all turned around to see Jason leaning against the doorframe. He didn't even bother walking further into the room.

"And when do you start setting up?"

"Around eleven."

"Then Clark can meet him at nine," Bruce said before he turned to the man who was about to open his mouth. "And I know that Alfred goes every morning to bring Damian and Jon to school, so you have absolutely no excuse to be late. And please tell my son to pick up my calls," Bruce stood from the table.

"I talked to him yesterday. He's still mad for Tim but he's coming around," Dick chirped. Tim sighed. He had absolutely no idea what to do with this. He didn't do anything to the kid, yet it seemed that Damian already decided that they were arch-enemies. But Dick and Jason told him that was normal for the boy. That was also something Tim couldn't put into place, but it wasn't his right to judge.

"Is there anything else I should prepare with for the film?" he asked softly. Bruce stopped to look at him, before he turned to Clark. They looked each other for a second before they both looked at him.

"Other than the waxing with Cass, nothing is a must. However, it would be handy if you would stretch a little. Robin's character is quite flexible, and if possible, we would like to keep it that way. This isn't a pressure, however, you don't have to if you don't want to, "he said with a soft smile. Tim nodded before looking at Dick who launched forward and grabbed his hands over the table.

"I'll help you with it!" he all but shouted, his eyes shining, his smile bright. Excitement was radiating off him. He was so bright like the Sun in that moment.

Jason rolled his eyes at the door.  
"Shocker," he said before turning away and walking away.

************

The set they built up for the amazon movie was on the first underground level. They painted the walls and had so many fake and real plant, it was more of a greenhouse than anything else. They put soil and wood chips onto the grounds and made a ring out of stones in the middle. A blond and a red haired girl were standing on the edge of the ring, with Cass and and blue haired girl fussing over their make-up.

The red haired girl wore an armor-like top made out of black and red leather, with a barely there skirt that did not leave anything to the imagination and reminded Tim of the antic roman battle skirts. She was wearing a black thong underneath. The blond had a red leather shirt that clung to her like a second skin. She had the same skirt as the other girl, but hers was coloured golden.

They didn't give them any attention as Tim and Dick walked onto the set. Dick skipped forward and pressed a kiss onto the director's cheek from behind. The woman's bright red hair flew around as she turned to Dick.  
"Hello, Kori," Dick grinned.

"Dick. I'm happy to see you," she said and even though her smile was genuine, but her words were calculated. She was a foreigner, but unlike in Cass' case, Tim wasn't familiar where her accent was from.

"How is everything going?" Dick leaned against the chair.

"Bizarro keeps putting focus on Artemis' face instead of her breasts. We shoot porn, not feminists movies," she pouted and looked at a large man who was trying to make himself look smaller in the corner. He was like a mountain. Tim was pretty sure the man's hand was easily the size of his face.

Dick laughed.  
"Somebody respect women, how terrible," he commented jokingly, but it only caused the man to look guilty. Jason stepped to him and patted his arm.

"He's being sarcastic, B, he just said you're a nice guy," he translated, and this finally brought a smile to the giant's face.

"Anyway, I'm here to give Tim here a tour. So please welcome Tim, our newest recruit," Dick said and turned back towards Tim. "Tim, this is Kori. She's one of our fan favourite actresses and she's also one of our talented directors," he pulled Tim closer so he was almost pressed into her face.

"Uhm..." he started without any class, "I'm Tim. It's nice to meet you," he offered his hand to her.

Kori's impossibly bright green eyes shone even brighter as it contrasted with her dark skin as she eyes his hand, before shaking it softly.  
"I'm Koriand'r. But call me Kori," she said before pulling her hand back. "I would like to chat, but we have to shoot. We can talk later on," she gave him a bright smile. When Tim smiled back and whispered a soft okay, she turned back to the set up.

"Are you ready?" she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Yep," the blond girl showed okay with her fingers.

Dick leaned to Tim as they walked to the back so they wouldn't be in the way.  
"The blond is Cassie. The red haired girl is called Artemis," he whispered softly as the girls took their places.

When Kori yelled 'Action', the girls launched at each other. The man named Bizarro kept orbiting around them with Jason working beside him. The girls wrestled for a few minutes before eventually Artemis pressed Cassie onto the ground. She kept her arms still with pressing her legs down onto them. Cassie tried to trash to the side, but Artemis pulled her thighs apart and pressed her face into her pussy. 

Cassie let out a loud moan as Bizarro kept filming her face to capture her reaction while Roy was filming a close up of Artemis tearing the tong off the girl before pressing her tongue flat against the other girl's clit. Roy pulled back from Artemis while slowing zooming in to keep the focus, and Jason came in with a third camera to film both girls from a little further back.

Cassie jerked her arms out of Artemis' hold before she grabbed the woman's thighs and pulled her back enough so Artemis' thighs were beside her head and she lifted her head up to lick a long stripe along her pussy.

Tim counted the people in the room. If he didn't count himself and Dick, because there weren't always visitors on set, there were around fifteen people in the room. He would also need to perform before just as many people in his first shoot. There may even be more people because there will be more lighting guys and technical crew. He felt his heart jump into his throat. He needed to prepare himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome any feedback! Be it positive or negative! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part when I wrote there is a 'shed' on the roof. By that I mean that where the door opens from, so it looks like a shed, but not because it's made from concrete and bricks. I'm sorry I don't know the word in English, because it's not my first language. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Also, this chapter is mainly just sex.

"Fuck, Dick, Jesus," Tim stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep any more noises from spilling. He could hear Dick chuckling into his ear.

"Come on, Tim, you endured Cass waxing your whole body, this is nothing," he said and continued pressing Tim down, until his chest touched the ground.

"I'm going to die. I'm never walking again," the boy murmured and slammed his hand onto the floor. He had his first shoot in a few hours, and Dick was now laying on his back to finish their stratching. They have been working together for the past few days to try and make Tim a little more flexible than before. It wasn't easy since Tim hasn't moved more than necessary since his high school P. E. days, but they achieved that he was now able to put his leg onto someone's shoulder if they were to fuck him against a wall and he needed to take up that position.

Dick now outright laughed.  
"That's okay. You only need to get through the shoot tonight then you can feel sorry for yourself in the next few days," he said but slowly he pulled himself off Tim's back, letting the boy to sit back up.

"Yeah, another reason I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Tim bit back as he fought the urge to pull his legs up to his chest.

"Alfred brings you breakfast in bed if you ask for it," Dick reassured him as he sat cross-legged. "You still need to prepare yourself tonight, right? If I remember right, there's no fingering in this film," he said.

Tim nodded softly.  
"Yeah. Clark said it would take too much time which wouldn't be realistic for the vigilante theme," he said. His stomach felt tight even just talking about it.

Dick's wicked grin also didn't help with the nerves.  
"You need help with the preparation? I can assist if you want," he said as he leaned forward and put his hand onto Tim's thigh. The boy learned this past two weeks that Dick wasn't to be taken too seriously. The man was a flirt, and even though he mostly did it to make people laugh.

So he just raised and eyebrow and smiled.  
"You want to finger me?"

Dick pouted and pulled his hand back.  
"It's not fair. Jason was your partner at the audition and your first two films will be with Bruce. I also want to try and work with you, too," he flailed his arms around. Tim sighed. He didn't think this was so important. Eventually they all will have a turn with each other, this wasn't a competition. But to Dick seemed to think otherwise.

"I'll give you a kiss, but I'll do the prep myself, okay?" he asked. Dick's face shone up as he quickly nodded his head. He didn't move from his spot, so Tim crawled forward and put his hand onto Dick's shoulders. Dick's lips were slightly fuller than Jason's as Tim pressed their mouths together. His hands were more calloused as they stroked his cheek and slightly pulled his head to the side to angle them, so he could deepen the kiss.

His tongue was less demanding, the kiss was softer than how Jason had kissed Tim, but still, Dick easily took the lead and kept it as he sneaked an arm around Tim's waist and pulled him closer. He was almost in the man's lap already when they broke the kiss.

Dick gave him a soft smile.  
"Go, shower and get ready. You have a long night ahead," he murmured before he gave him one last peck on the lips before he let him go. Tim nodded his head. He would have said yes to anything Dick told him to do in that moment. So he climbed out of his lap, and left for his room.

His costume was already laid out on his bed, so he just grabbed it and moved into the bathroom. He already knew where the lube was, he found it a few days prior when looking for towels. He moved into the shower and got to work. First he just got to his normal shower routine and reached for the lube. He put his free hand onto the wall to brace himself as he reached behind himself.

It was only one finger first, then quickly two. He needed to be as prepared as possible. He looked up Bruce's films in last days, he knew the man was big in every sense of the word. He tried to ignore the pleasure and will away his hard-on, no matter how riled up he was from the kiss with Dick. But then again, maybe one time will be alright.

So as he pushed in the third and the fourth finger, he slowly started pushing them in and out of himself. He felt around to find his prostate and let out a moan when the shivers ran through his spine. He kept on pushing against that spot with increasing speed, no matter how much his wrist hurt. He bit his lower lip to muffle his moan as he pulled his other hand away to grab at his erection and staeted jerking himself off. It took only one swipe at the head for him to come. The water immediately washed off every evidence. And once his breathing calmed, he stepped out.

The black pants were skintight, hugging every single curve of his lower body, not leaving anything to the imagination. It was already weakened at his croth so Bruce could easily tear it off on the shoot. The red tunic had a big R on the breast, but it was almost completely covered by the black cape he buckled onto his shoulder.  
Tim couldn't help but giggle at his reflection. It reminded him too much of his childhood superhero costumes.

He faintly heard someone honking outside twice. It was his cue to leave. The car was waiting outside with a very happy looking Clark behind the wheel.

By the time they reached the Wayne Entertainment building, it was already dawning. Tim was whisked away into a room on the top floor where Cass was working on Jason. Tim couldn't help but eye the man who sat sprawled on the chair, without any care in the world. Unlike Tim, he had a comfy looking cargo pants on with toy guns straped to his thighs. His black undershirt was like it was painted onto his chest, the brown leather west had a nice contrast with the bright red hood that Cass pulled into Jason's face, to cover him with it. She also put a red mask onto his eyes, fitting it to the make up she laid down.

When Jason saw Tim, he snorted.  
"I see you also got the leggings. Serves you right, suffer like I had on my debut," he grinned, only turning his face to Tim when Cass nodded her head.

"Fuck off, I'm already nervous enough," Tim frowned as he sat into a free chair. Cass quickly moved to his side and compared a foundation against his skin. When she seemed satisfied, she pulled his hair back.

Jason leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The shirt hid absolutely nothing of his muscles and Tim silently said thank you to whatever genius put a vest onto Jason as it showed the muscles in his arms flexing when he moved.  
"Don't be," the man said with a soft shake of his head. "You go out there, get fucked, come back in and go to sleep. It's that easy," he said before turning around a leaving the room. Tim exchanged a look with Cass before the girl turned back to her work.

It was already dark outside when he was let out of the make up chair. Most people were wearing a coat of multiple layers as they worked around the set. Roy and Bizarro were holding cameras, while Dick was holding a lamp on the top of a small shed. He gave Tim a smile before turning back to the lamp and adjusting it to whatever Roy was yelling at him. Clark was sitting in a director's chair this time, looking at the screens that Barbara was adjusting. A man was ordering around two red haired younger men with huge microphones.

Bruce was standing right next to the wall of the little shed on the roof, letting Kori fuss with his costume. His costume was fully black, and he had a cowl on. The black material hugged every single muscle of his, so if he were to get cold, Tim was sure his nipples would show through the shirt. It was crazy. He was pulling on his gloves as he turned towards Tim.  
"You ready, Tim?" he asked, as the boy walked to him.

Tim nodded and walked into the light, pulling every attention to himself. He turned towards Clark, who clapped his hands together and stood from his chair. "Okay everyone, let's do a quick recap before we get started," once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "First, we see Batman, then Jason comes in from the right. Bizarro, you keep the camera on Bruce, Roy you keep up with Jason's movements. Then Jason jumps off on the side, Artemis is already waiting on the lift we borrowed from the window cleaners. Then Tim comes in from the right ones again, this time we want focus from the moment his steps off the ledge. Then we get to it. First the make out, then the blow job, then Bruce takes the lead. As always, we try to do as much of the sex scenes in one take as possible, but call out if somethins's off. Understood?" he pushed his glasses higher on his nose and smiled when everyone nodded. He sat back down into his chair, as Jason and Tim walked to side. Tim stayed as far back as possible, while Jason stood up onto the ledge. A boy with green hair pointed a dimmed light at him, while Dick kept his on Bruce.

"And ready, set, action!" Following Clark's shout, everyone of the set went deathly quiet. Then suddenly Jason jumped off the ledge with as much sound as possible and Roy's camera was already on him. Jason had one of his toy guns in his hand as he walked towards Bruce.

"What the fuck, B?" he shouted roughly. He charged up to the man and grabbed him by the cowl. "I'm going for a short while and you already replace me? What the fuck?"

Bruce grabbed his arm.  
"You were gone for over a year, Hood. I need an accomplice and he was ready to step in. But I didn't replace you. He's not here to replace you, him and you are two separate people," he reached towards Jason's face, but he swatted it away.

"Don't lie to me, Batman! If you think I still believe you, you dead wrong. I took too much shit from you already over the years, I refuse to believe any word that comes from your mouth," he pointed a gun at Bruce and inched toward the edge.

Bruce sighed.  
"Hood, wait a second..." but before he even finished the sentence, Jason was already off the roof. There was a sound as he landed on the lift, but Tim knew from experience that it would be easy to remove from the footage later on.

Once Roy's camera was on him, Tim climbed onto the ledge and quickly jumped off. His Cape made a 'shush' sound and Tim felt the need to giggle like a child at it, but suppressed it. He glanced towards the side where Jason jumped off just like the script called him to do.  
"What's his problem now?" he asked before turning to Bruce.

The man shook his head.  
"He thinks I replaced him with you," he sighed. Tim smirked and cocked his hips to the side.

"I mean, if he was this moody to begin with, nobody would blame you," he commented, and smiled a little wider when Bruce glared at him. So he just walked up to him and pressed up against his chest, running his hands up and down his sides. "Come on, I'm just joking," he added in a much softer tone. "It's normal. Some jealousy will always be there. I also want you to see me for myself and don't look for Nightwing and Hood in me," he propped his chin onto Bruce's chest.

"You're Red Robin. You're never going to be Red Hood or Nightwing," he ran his glowed fingers through Tim's hair to pull his head back a little.

"That's right," and with that Tim stood up onto his toes and pressed his lips onto Bruce's. They practised the lines a little beforehand, but they never actually reenacted it, they always stopped at reading out loud and the expressions, so this was the very first time he actually kissed Bruce. The man's lips were thin and hard, and to give him a rougher look, he didn't shave off his five-o'clock shadow so Tim could feel his stubble. Bruce was all hard lines against his body, doing every movement with intention and full of power, quickly dominating Tim.

He wasn't even acting when he moaned into the kiss as Bruce pushed his tongue into his mouth. Bruce put his arm around his waist, pressing his cape against his body for the view and kept his other hand on Tim's nape. Tim clung to his arm with one hand and hugged his neck with the other so he won't fall as Bruce dipped him back.

When Bruce pulled back for air, Tim looked at him and softly mewled: "Fuck, B!" and pulled him back into a kiss. He ran his hands up Brucevs biceps, making a show of it as it moved from his shoulder to his pecks and then his abs and then even lower before moving back up. He broke the kiss just to gently push Bruce against the wall. He leaned up like he was about to kiss him again as he gently stroked his hardening shaft through the fabric. Their lips didn't meet as Tim stopped right before.  
"Say my name again. Please, B, say my name again," he was barely whispering as he begged, hoping the mic hanging over his head would pick it up. He also ignored Roy doing a close-up of his hand on Bruce's crotch. He had enough problem keeping up a desperate expression for the camera that Bizarro pushed into their faces.

"Red Robin... Robin..." Bruce sighed back and was just about to lean forward and kiss him again, but Tim pulled back and got onto his knees. He was sure not to break eye contact as he knew they put up a camera under the roof of the shed to catch the way he looked up at Bruce.

" Don't forget that," he said and turned his full attention to Bruce's hard on. He stroked it over fabric and nudged his nose over it before pressing his lips against it. Then he licked it, leaving a wet patch over the fabric, that Roy's camera caught just well. But then Tim stopped. No matter how Bruce's fingers caressed his hair, how the camera's were still rolling, he couldn't continue.

With a baffled look, he turned towards the staff.  
"I don't know how to open his costume," he admitted. The same time as Clark yelled cut, Tim heard Dick chuckling overhead while Jason laughed like a hyena as Artemis pulled the lift back up so they could get onto the roof.

Kori ran forward.  
"I forgot to tell you!" she said more to herself than anyone else as she quickly kneeled beside him. Tim was sure he heard Bruce chuckle softly, but didn't dare to look up when Kori showed him where the hidden zipper was. When he said he understood, she gave him an apologetic smile before running off the set.

Clark was still smiling when Tim nodded at him.  
"Let's continue," he said before turning back to the screen. "And... Action!"

Tim leaned forward again and nuzzled Bruce's crotch while he caressed the strong thighs with his hands. He licked it again and he felt the gloved hand taking a hold on his hair.  
"Babybird," Bruce's voice was just a whisper, but his hand pushed Tim closer. The boy gave one last kiss onto the fabric, before pulling the zipper down and pulling Bruce's length out. He tried not to show any emotion of shock at it as he stroked it softly. He knew it was big, but it was still shocking to see it, to hold it. And taste it. He first kicked the head, tasting the pre-cum. Then he ran his tongue around the head before taking the thing into his mouth. Bruce let out a rough moan, and tipped his head back.

Tim knew he won't be able to take the whole thing, so he kept on stroking the remaining part with his left and started bobbing his head. He kept glancing up at Bruce as he hollowed his cheek and sucked on the thick cock. He tried to work up on how much he could take and when he felt the end of his abilities, he moaned around the cock before moving even more. He pulled off before licking along the length from balls to the head before playing with the head with his tongue.

He took it down once again and hollowed his cheeks. Bruce's hand tightened in his hair.  
"Shit, Babybird, you're so good," he said, his voice cracking a bit. Then he pulled Tim off his length and kneeled down to his level to claim his mouth again. Tim threw his arms around him and clung onto his shoulders as Bruce basically fucked his mouth with his tongue. He climbed into his lap and felt Bruce ripping the cape off him before his hands came to rest on his ass.

"B, please, I need you so much," he moaned and leaned his head back when Bruce started kissing down his neck. It wasn't gentle and his stubble grazed Tim's skin but it turned on the boy to no end. His hands were strong as they squeezed his ass, so Bruce had a strong hold on him as he lifted him off the ground to press him against the wall.

"I'll give you anything, Babybird. Anything and everything," he whispered against Tim's mouth as he grinded their erection's together. Tim moaned at the feeling, pulling Bruce back into a kiss, pulling his cowl off in the process. The kiss was chaste and messy, with a string of saliva between them when Tim pulled away.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Batman," he said.

"Turn around, Robin," Bruce whispered back and put him back down onto the ground. Tim turned his back to Bruce and leaned against the wall, with his ass sticking out.

"Cut!" Clark yelled suddenly, breaking whatever mood Tim was getting into. He turned to look at the man, but he was looking at Bruce.

"Put your gloves back. This time, try taking them off with your teeth. Roy, close up on that," he said and when Bruce acknowledged him, he turned to the screen. "Then set... Action!"

Tim stayed in position, while Bruce took off his gloves before grabbing his ass again. He massaged it before taking a hold on the leggings and ripping it apart in the middle, exposing his bare buttocks and his erection. Tim let out a surprised moan when he felt Bruce lick his rim. Bruce pushed his tongue inside him, it being already loose from his earlier stretching.

"B, please, I want you so bad. Please, just fuck me," Tim begged and pushed back against Bruce's face. Bruce gave one last lick before he stood up and rubbed his length against Tim's crack before slowly, gently pushing the head in. Tim yelped as Bruce kept on pushing in. Bruce reached forward and took a hold of Tim's neck to lift his face when he bottomed out. And even though Tim would've liked to have a moment to adjust, Bruce started pulling out before pushing it again. It wasn't fast, but for a length like this, even this felt a bit rough. But after a moment, Tim grew to enjoy the slight pain that was slowly turning to pleasure with each thrust. He was openly moaning now, pushing back and tearing open his leggings even more so his whole cock was free. Then Bruce took a hold on his left leg and pulled it up onto his shoulder. Tim was facing the crew like this, but he tried to push them into the back of his mind. His cock was bouncing with each of Bruce's thrust, and Tim braced himself against the wall, feeling the cold of the concrete and rough of the bricks.

Then suddenly Bruce pulled out. He let his own cape drop to the ground, before spreading out Tim's. He grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him down onto his lap, sitting him on his thigh. Tim hugged his shoulders as they kissed and closed his thighs around Bruce's waist.

"Babybird," Bruce whispered against his mouth gently. It made Tim smile as the man laid him down onto the fabric. He opened his legs wide without any orders. He let Bruce open his shirt before grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling it to his mouth. He licked his fingers, slowly so Roy can catch every moment of it with the camera. Then he lead them into his mouth with his tongue before sucking on them. Keeping eye contact all the time.

Bruce used his free hand to line himself up and thrust in. Tim's mouth fell open in a scream as Bruce hit his prostate and the man pulled his hand back. He grabbed his thighs to spread them open and started pounding into Tim without any gentleness. Tim moaned at every thrust, and held his cape between his fingers. He knew he wouldn't last very long like this. He turned his face to the side and bit his lips to try and gain focus, but he just couldn't. It was too good.

"B... I'm going to... Oh god, B..." he tried to form a sentence, he really did. It was his brain to mouth channel that wasn't working.

Bruce smiled and grabbed Tim's erection.  
"Come for me, Robin. Come, Babybird," he squeezed his hand around Tim.

Electricity ran through Tim's spine as he came with a yell, ejaculating onto Bruce's hand and his own stomach. The cum contrasted against the red material of his clothes, shining on his white skin.

Bruce was still thrusting into him and Tim moaned from the overstimulation. Then suddenly, Bruce was pulling out, jerking himself a few times before coming onto Tim's stomach. Tim smiled up at him before pulling him down into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Bruce spoke up:  
"I need to go."

Tim nodded.  
"I know. I would help but I need to change," he laughed and tried to close his shirt. Bruce reached behind himself and took his cape from the ground. He placed it on Tim like a black veil and kissed his forehead.

"Stay safe," he said before standing up. Then he walked onto the edge and jumped into the lift. Tim saw how the camera panned in on his face, so he smiled softly and pulled the cape tighter around himself.

"And cut!" Clark's voice ran out and he clapped his hands together. "Thank you everybody, great work today!" And suddenly Roy and Bizaroo turned their cameras away, Dick was cheering on the roof and Cass was there to help Tim up from the ground.

Tim used the cape to cover himself up as they walked back into the building where they have already prepared the sweatpants for him. He just smiled. He couldn't decide if he was happy the shoot went well or sad because this sealed his deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I started this fic as an excuse to write filth, I found myself writing more plot... But thank you for reading! I'll welcome any feedback, so please, consider leaving a comment! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm going to go a little slower from now on, because I managed to find a job even in these conditions and it's taking up most of my time. But I'll try to hurry with the next one.

After getting back to the manor, everyone went to bed, but Tim made his way to the kitchen. Normally, Alfred didn't make the coffee too strong, so Tim took the liberty to make it as strong as possible and even used a huge ass mug to drink it from instead of the usual cups Alfred gave them. He knew it already that he wasn't going to sleep that night, might as well use the time and be productive.

The hall was silent as he walked through it to the computer room. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, he found the turn on button for the computer blindly. He took his place in the huge office chair and turned on the sound system. He turned it down so only he would hear it and waited for the system to set itself up. He hugged the mug to his chest, letting the warmth of the ceramic warm his skin, and smell of the coffee warm his soul.

His body was tired from the excitement, the stretching with Dick and then the shoot, but his mind was racing. In a few weeks, this film was going to be on the Internet, for everyone to see. There would be absolutely no way to pull back. He was already on the third movie he was editing, so he was already working for the right to stay in the manor. But he was also aware, that the money he made with editing was only a change compared what he would get for the films. Tim didn't know how much pornstars made usually, but compared to other jobs, Bruce paid ridiculously well. For the amount of work that went into it, every other jobs Tim applied for, this was easy money. Sure, it also something most people wouldn't want to associate with and it could ruin their futures forever, but good money, nevertheless.

If he was smart and played his cards well, then he could use this. First, put some money to the side for an apartment and a car. And for the rest, he could start investing. Medicine, real estate and even porn was always a good investment, no matter how he looked at it. Medicine was also the most likely to bring in profit the fastest, especially in Gotham.

Tim took a sip of his coffee to get his thoughts back on track as he opened up the unfinished project. This time it was Harley and Ivy going at it in a jail. It was the longest film this far he had to edit and this had the most problems with it. Whether he had to mess with the lights to show what was to be shown, or having to even out the sound. Sometimes he had to crop out a leg from the frame.

Sometimes, Tim had to quit just to calm himself down. Normally, they did such a good job with the production, it was infuriating to see such a badly made film. Either Bruce was messing with him to see if he can make even a trash like this into something watchable, or it costed a lot of money and didn't want to throw away the footage. It was more likely that they built the set, but they obviously miscalculated a lot of things. They downsized it terribly, that's why so many limbs were in the frame, when Roy and Bizarro were always really good at staying clear fro the camera's range. They used a bunk bed to be to be realistic, but didn't manage to light it well, so the action itself was really dark. It would make the film less enjoyable if someone were to sit through it. Though Tim had a serious doubt everyone would watch the whole fourty minutes he had put together from all three camera angles.

Tim rubbed his eyes and put his half empty mug to the side before he started working.

He was already halfway through the film, when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Then Jason leaned against the doorframe with a a small cup in his hands.  
"You look like such a fucking nerd right now," his voice was gravely, like he had just woke up. Tim quickly glanced at time in the corner of the screen. It was still only past three.

He lifted his eyes to the man again, and didn't even try to make himself look more presentable. He was tired and he knew he had bags so big under his eyes he could take in the groceries in them.  
"I'm watching lesbian porn in the middle of the night in an unlit room. Do you think I only _look_ like a nerd?"

Jason snorted and stepped into the room.  
"Can't sleep, replacement?" he put his free hand onto the back of Tim's chair. He looked at the screen.

"You really like that nickname, don't you?" Tim sighed as he turned back to his work. He knew it was useless to answer the question, the answer was clear.

"Yeah, it's funny. What'cha doing?" he leaned forward so he could see the editing board clearer.

"Trying to make this into something enjoyable. What went wrong on the shoot?" he didn't know if Jason was present at the filming or not, but he couldn't help but wonder.

But the guy made a face and took a sip from his tea.  
"Literally everything. If you can imagine something going wrong at a shoot, it did. In the end, we were just laughing about it, it was so bad," he said.

"And how much is everyone expecting from this? I mean, if everything went wrong, what can you expect from an editing program?" he pulled up his eyebrow and turned his head around to look at Jason.

"Well, whatever. Babs did miracles even with the shittiest films. So you better get yourself together, Timbo," he patted Tim's head like he would do to a four year old before turning around to walk out.

"What did you call me?" Tim was used to nicknames. Stephanie always calls him the first thing that comes to her mind that has his name in it. But nobody heard anything like that at the manor, and nobody ever used one there. They called each other, but Tim didn't really realize he was already in the inner circle.

"Don't stay up. Alfie is not afraid to switch your drink with sleep inducing tee if he sees fit," Jason informed him with a smirk over his shoulder.

Tim chuckled.  
"Speaking from experience?" he asked.

"Always. Night, Timber," and Jason walked out. Tim shook his head and turned back towards the screen. He was never been big on sleep. Normally, it didn't even concern people unless his system crashed somewhere and they needed to pull him up form the ground. Not that they did anything to stop it from happening next time. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to pay attention to him like that. Because he just wasn't a person with much self-preservatory instincts.

He looked at his almost empty mug. He would need to get a new cup. He downed the rest. He had long accepted he was gonna die young from too much caffeine.

Yet, he just got a new cup, sat back into his chair and didn't even move for the next few hours until he was absolutely finished with the film. He ran through it twice to make sure everything was the best he could make it. Then at 8:47 in the morning, he sent it to Bruce and Clark's work email address and finally shut the system down.

He knew there were big circles from his eyes, but he haven't felt this alive since he left his parents' house. For him, being tired meant that he did something that was useful in some way. There was nothing worse for him than a full night of sleep. Stephanie always laughed at him for this, but being well rested just meant he was useless to society in that moment.

He even liked taking naps better than getting eight hours of sleep.

But he stood up from his chair and prepared himself to leave. The only light he has seen in the past hours came from the screen. And even if it was already the end of September, the sun would be already up. Unless he was lucky and it was raining cats and dogs outside. So he took a deep breath, pushed down the handle and opened the door. And suddenly he understood the pain vampires must face they get out into the sunlight. He wasn't even hungover yet he was sure the sun that came in from the hall windows were about to burn his head from the inside.

He walked into the kitchen as fast as possible and took a place at the kitchen counter, with his back towards the window. Alfred didn't even seem surprised to see him so tired.

"Good morning Master Timothy," he said and without a question he turned to the coffee machine to brew a new one. Tim felt like crying when he smelled the heavenly scent.

"Morning, Alfred," he answered and laid his head down onto the counter. The marble was nice and cold against his skin, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the night catching up to him.

"Would you like breakfast, Master Timothy? Toast, eggs, maybe some cerial?" Alfred took out a small cup, not even reaching toward the mugs Tim was longing for.

"A toast would be nice. Thank you Alfred," Tim lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"Pennyworth, have you seen my father? I require his assistance." Tim froze at the voice and as he pulled his hands away from his eyes, he saw Damian enter the room. He hasn't seen the boy since he decided to visit the Kents because he couldn't bear to stay in the house with him. He stayed for a week before eventually coming home. And even since then he avoided Tim like the plague and when he couldn't he would just snare at him or throw some insults his way.

Tim didn't rise to the bait, but it was quite hard to just ignore it when the boy was tearing him a new one at every chance. He was grateful that this time he only got a glare before the boy turned his full attention to Alfred.

"Master Bruce had a phone call, he's attending to that in his room. May I help you somehow in his place, Master Damian?" the man was unshaken by the boy's brash tone.

"No. I need him to transport me to the pet shop to buy Titus a bigger bed. The Kents' have a bigger bed for their dog, even if the mutt is far inferior to Titus," he said and lifted his chin high, arms crossed. He was absolutely enraged by the fact that his mountain of a dog had a smaller bed than another pet. Tim couldn't help but smile. The boy's hostile nature often made him forget that Damian was only thirteen.

"If you have time to just sit there and laugh at my problems, Drake, you can get up and make yourself useful for society. Maybe you would be able to stand on your own legs, instead of having to rely on _MY_ father to provide to you," he said with so much venom, Tim was sure he would drop dead if the boy just stood a step closer. Tim didn't answer, just lifted his hands into the air as a sign of retreat.

"Son, please..." Bruce sighed as he stepped into the kitchen himself. He wasn't wearing his usual suit, but Tim was sure that the sweater he was wearing cost more than Stephanie's apartment, including the groceries.

"Father, I need you to take me to the pet store!" Damian said, turning his back to Tim right when he got the chance.

"When does it open? It's only a few minutes past nine and it's the weekend," Bruce looked at his watch.

"It opened at nine, I checked it over the internet. They also let big dogs like Titus in, so I wish to take him with me," he said. Bruce nodded.

"Then get his leash. You checked if the cow or Pennyworth need anything?"

"I wrote a list last night," Damian answered and he seemed almost offended that Bruce was questioning this.

"Then get Titus, I'll meet you at the car," Bruce said, and it may have been the sleepless night playing tricks with Tim's mind, he was sure he saw Damian's lips curl into a small, satisfied smile. He didn't wait for anything else, he left the kitchen and the only thing Tim heard from him was a sharp whistle as he called for the dog.

Alfred put a plate in front of Tim, who's stomach growled at the smell of it.  
"Thank you, Alfred," he whispered before he took his coffee at took a sip.

"Don't mention it, Master Timothy," was the only response before Alfred turned to the sink where he started cleaning the coffee pot.

"Tim, I wanted to give you this," Bruce pulled out his and took a small paper from the phone case. Tim took the paper after he took a bite. "This is your account and the password for it. Change the password as you like it, it's yours to do whatever you want with it. Leave the name for now, we'll change that once your stage name was decided," he said and Tim nodded.

He quickly swallowed, ignoring how he was just about to choke.  
"Thank you," he added. Bruce gave him a small smile.

"We'll talk about work on Monday, enjoy your weekend. See you at dinner," he said and pocketed his phone once again. Ha said goodbye to Alfred before he left the room. Tim watched him go for a moment, before he turned to his half-eaten toast.

"Alfred, can I ask you a question?" he asked in a soft voice, as if he was doing something bad.

"Of course, ask away," Alfred didn't even turn around. For a moment, Tim hesitated, then he took a deep breath and before he could chicken out, he went for it.

"Is it true that Dick needed to lock away sharp objects from Damian on my first night here?" he asked.

Alfred froze from a moment. Tim was ready to take Alfred's rejection to answer, but then the man let his hands fall onto the sink as he let out a soft sigh.  
"Master Damian's mother hasn't taught him proper mechanism to deal with his emotions. But we are working on it," but then he turned to Tim and gave him a small smile. "But I can assure you that he doesn't hate you as much as you seem to think. He just needs time," he nodded along to himself. Tim smiled back.

He let the butler go back to his work and finished his breakfast before leaving the kitchen. He cleaned up before he took his laptop to the parlor where the WiFi was the best. He hesitated for a moment, before taking the paper Bruce gave him and pulling up the Wayne Entertainment's website. It was a sleek black and silver design, no nonsense or useless decoration. Immediately he saw the newest line up of films they put out, with the categories listed on the side.

Tim clicked the top corner and wrote the name and the password to log in. He quickly changed the password then started scrolling through the page. He didn't click on any of the videos, before his eyes caught on the community link. He clicked on that. The site looked like Twitter, for the lack of better words. The first post he saw was a gym selfie from Kori where she was only wearing short shorts. She covered her breasts with her arm but still showed a generous amount of underboob. Then it was a guy named Barry cracking a one-liner.

Tim was so engrossed in the posts, he didn't even notice Dick entering the parlor until the man leaned over him and let the water from his hair fall onto Tim's face. He smiled widely when the boy looked up.  
"What are you doing, Timmy?" he didn't break eye contact until Tim himself looked away.

"Scrolling through the community page. Bruce gave me an account," he answered.

Dick hummed softly before he reached down and patted Tim's shoulder.  
"Sit up," he said and quickly went around the couch Tim was laying on. Tim sat up and only laid down again, when Dick hugged his shoulder and pulled him against himself. Dick's skin was still warm from his shower, his naked chest hard and muscled under Tim's back. His arm was still kind of wet as the water dropped from his hair onto his skin, but Tim couldn't care less as Dick's rough fingers drew small circles onto his chest absentmindedly.

"By the way, I just saw a pic of us kissing on the gym room. How was it taken? And why is it here?" Tim turned his head back as much as he could in that position, to look into the man's bright blue eyes.

"Ooh, where?" Tim wasn't even surprised that this was the only thing Dick got from his questions. So he scrolled back up until he found the picture again. It was posted from the main Wayne Ent. account, with the caption:

_"Nightwing is already enamoured with our newest recruit. Stay tuned to catch his debut on October 1st!"_

The picture was taken from the door, so Tim was only shown from the back. He was leaned onto Dick's thighs with his hands as they kissed. Even if half his face was covered, it was clear that Dick was smiling as he held Tim's waist in his hands. It was a rather alright picture even in Tim's books. His only problem was that because of his posture his as was sticking out, which made the situation seem a lot more compromising than it actually was. And he wasn't the only one thinking that, because as he scrolled through the comments, Tim couldn't help but blush at the bluntness of some of them.

**SuckMyCock69** : _damn dat ass. hope to see it naked soon_

**Nightwingownsmyass** : _Fucking lucky bastard. Only a newbie yet still kissing my man. Learn your place, bitch_

**alphaTOPman** : _I could hold that waist in my hands, so tiny. If his ass is half as good as it seems in this pic, I'm ready to eat it all night_

Dick giggled as he ran through the comments.  
"I think Alfred took this one. He has a smart phone, but he only uses it to take pictures like this. He still only calls with the thousand years old one in the kitchen," he said while he fished out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants.

"But why is it here?"

"Because this is kind of our social media. And here in the manor it's a game, who can take more pictures like this," Dick explained and put his phone in front of Tim's face. "We have this group chat where we can send pictures like this. Since the agency can use all media taken of us, we just take a pic when someone looks extra good or are in any sexy situation and then we post it," he pulled his phone back. He reached to touch Tim's jaw so he could turn his head towards himself. "Why, is it bothering you?"

Tim shook his head.  
"No, I just didn't get it. But this means that I can also take pictures of you guys and post it?" he asked.

"Yep. I'll add you to the group and everything!" Dick exclaimed happily.

"Let the poor fucker go, Dickie," Jason said from somewhere behind them. Tim wanted to sit up and look at him, but Dick quickly encircled him with both arms and held him closer.

"Fuck off, Jay," he called out and buried his face in Tim's hair.

"Ya still mad 'cause I wouldn't kiss you?" Jason's voice sounded more entertained than mad and there was a evil little smirk on his stupidly attractive face as he leaned over the couch.

"You're always so mean to me, so you can just fuck off and leave me alone," Dick snarled in mock hurt than anything else.

Jason shook his head.  
"Hey, Tim-Tam," he called out. That was the only warning Tim got before Jason pulled him out of Dick's arms and pushed their lips together. Tim was stunned and couldn't even kiss back before he was already back in Dick's arms, with the eldest of the three gawking at Jason who just grinned and left for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate if you could leave a comment after yourself!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea when I will be able to upload again, because I'm working six days a week and have absolutely no time to write, so this is a bit longer than usual as an apology.  
> I'll try to be back as soon as possible! Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no idea how a live cam works, so I just made it up, sorry if it's inaccurate. But this chapter is extra filthy, thanks to Dick, so there's that...

Tim didn't even try this time as he waited in the dining room for their meeting to start. He was only wearing sweatpants and an overly large t-shirt and even pulled up his legs onto the chair. He was a little hesitant, maybe he took it too it too far, but he calmed down once he saw Barbara wheeling in with her hair in a messy ponytail as she didn't even bother to brush it.

Only Bruce was impeccable. He was only wearing the dress shirt and pants, not putting on the rest of his suit yet. His hair was brushed back, his face perfectly shaved. Tim absentmindedly ran his fingers on his jaw. He wasn't one to look like a homeless after skipping a few days without shaving, but now he could feel some stubbles on his jaw. He needed to get to that once they were done there.

Once Barbara got to her place, Bruce cleaned his throat.  
"Thank you for coming down this early. I've tried to set up another time, but my schedule is pretty hectic for the next few weeks. So let's get to the point," he gestured to Tim. "We've been coming up with a plan to work on with you. I would like to run it through you and see if you have anything to add to it. Is that alright?"

Tim nodded.  
"Yes, of course."

Barbara took a deep breath and exhaled as she turned to her computer.  
"Alright, so," she started with a new found energy. "We waited to decide which course of action to take until we saw how you did on film. And last Friday we decided to go with this one," she said and finally looked up from the screen. "We would like to push you. You're great on screen and your body type and character is something new to the agency and we would like to use that. I think the audience is gonna take to you from the get-go and it won't take much for you to build a core fanbase," she gave him a small smile. There a glint of evil in her eyes when she saw the boy blush, but one look from Bruce was enough to reign her.

"As you probably saw on the site, we'll put up the Batman film this Friday and the name poll the following Monday. As for this, the question is if you would consent to us using a clip from your audition with Jay, because Roy got a spectacular shot, that we think would rope more people in, " she explained.

Tim frowned slightly. He could remember his audition and there was nothing spectacular about it. He had not waxed or did anything to his body, which didn't bother him back then, but now that he was used to seeing his legs and armpits hairless, he could tell that it was more aestheticly pleasing. After spending as much time with the others as he did, he was now sure that his performance was cringe worthy.  
"I don't know. Are you sure you want that? I don't think they would be very flattering," he pulled a face, which caused even Bruce to smile.

Barbara clicked a few times, before she turned the laptop around.  
"We want use this one."

It was a small snippet camera was moving to the side so it would face Tim, who was laying on top of Jason, just pulling back from a kiss before he sit up. He pulled off his shirt before he started humping against Jason's crotch while keeping eye contact with the man.

If it was possible, Tim got redder than Barbara's hair. He sputtered before quickly turning his gaze to the ground, and not even daring to breathe until the woman pulled the laptop back towards herself. "That's about that," she commented.

"I mean... You can use it, if you really want to..." Tim muttered, still blushing heavily. He was fidgeting in his seat.

"Continuing on, I want to ask it you would be alright with doing three films next month. You would be paid extra over the usual because this is not in your contract, but we want to put you out a lot so you would be an even greater asset at the end of the year than you already are," Bruce said. This soothed Tim's mind. He could do business. He was good at business. What he wasn't good at was what Barbara just showed him. He couldn't handle that.

"I'm okay with that. I have one condition about that," he said, looking the man in the eye. Bruce slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to edit the films I'm in. I'll do everything else, but I don't want to do my own stuff," he stated in the voice he learned from his mother as a child. He was also ready to defend his demand with multiple reasons and ways to compromise.

He didn't think Bruce would agree, but the man nodded.  
"Reasonable request. We can arrange that easily," he said and looked at Barbara.

She hummed.  
"Yeah. I cut this one, and since you being here took a lot off my shoulder in the editing department, I'll take this bullet for you. However, I want to teach you how to be a mod," she crossed her hands on the table, watching Tim intently. She looked serious like she was ready to broker a multimillion dollar deal, but her glasses were kind of askew and her hair was a mess. This made her significantly less terrifying, but intimidating nonetheless.

"What mod?"

"On the live cam sessions. You can also decide to do those on the main platform once you're more established. This is basically pocket money to those actors, who want to do these kind of things," Bruce explained. Still, Tim was in the dark. He has heard stuff about live cams, but he never watched one or was tempted to, so other than being aware of its existence, he didn't know much.

"How come? "

"We have a plain set up for the cam sessions in the manor who wish to use it, but other than that, we only provide a mod and a single cameraman. These people are paid for their work, but the actor gets to keep everything else they earned during the session. "

Tim nodded.  
"Alright, I get it. What's the mod's job and how much time does it take during a week? Just asking so I know how it will affect my editing part," he said.

"It changes every week," Barbara said. "We have regular ones like Dick or Kori every weeks, but other than that, most only do it when they are bored or feel like doing it. As for the job, you mostly just moderate the chat and make sure everything is running smoothly, so it's not much. But I'll show you in the afternoon if you're free," she offered.

And Tim agreed. So a few hours later he found himself running after Dick who was all but skipping towards the east wing of the manor.  
"Dick, wait up!"

After hearing him shout, Dick turned around a clueless but happy smile like always.  
"What's up, Timmy?" he asked. He was dressed in black jeans that hugged his already lawless ass perfectly, and it looked like they would burst on his thighs if he just squatted down. Tim tried his best to keep his gaze ebove Dick's waistline, but it seemed to be an impossible challenge.

"Nothing. Just Barbara said she's going to teach me how to mod today, but didn't tell me where to go," he answered and stopped in front of the men. Dick smelled nice, he always did, but seeing him ready to literally woo the pants off hundreds of people gave him such an aura that Tim felt naturally drawn to him.

Moments like this reminded him just how powerful Dick Grayson could be if he wanted to.

Dick however didn't sense any of this, he brightened up at the news and quickly threw his arm around Tim's shoulder.  
"You're gonna be my mod? That's gonna be great! We'll do so well!" he said as he pulled the younger along. "Babs should be there soon if she hasn't already arrived. But I didn't show you around this part of the manor, so it's understandable that you didn't find your way around," he babbled on as he lead them down the corridor.

"She told me most things about this, but do you have anything else to add? From the actor's point of view," Tim asked just to keep the conversation going.

For a moment, Dick hesitated before shaking his head.  
"No, not really. Babs does everything right, so I have no complain if you do it her ways," he said, looking down at Tim with a smile. But then his eyes seemed to darken when he stopped in front of a door. He leaned down until his lips were right next to Tim's ear. "But if you get hard in the meantime, wait for me and I'll take care of you afterwards," he whispered in his soft baritone. Shivers ran down Tim's spine. He felt blush creep up his neck up until it reached the tip of his ears.

"Idiot," he said softly and pushed Dick away who just laughed at his reaction. Tim reached for the door when Dick didn't walk further and opened it.

The walls were so white it almost hurt Tim's eyes, but it made the blood red cover on the bed stand out even more. Jason was already messing around with the lighting, turning them on just to soften and readjust them time and time again. There was one single camera in the middle of the room that was facing the bed. It was hooked into the computer at the corner of the room where Barbara was writing something on her phone. She looked up when she heard them entering.

"Finally! Tim come here, I'll show you how everything works," she said kindly, not even acknowledging Dick. The man pouted.

"And me? I don't even get a hello?" he asked as he walked to the bed and threw himself onto it. The black jeans and the gray shirt he wore looked sinful on the cover.

"We're only working because of you, so no," Jason answered, eyeing him from behind a lamp.

Barbara only rolled her eyes and patted the seat beside her chair.  
"Come on," she breathed and pointed at the screen when Tim sat down. "This is where the magic goes down. We're connected to the camera and the other lap top. We can't manipulate the camera from here, but the lap top only shows Dick what we see, and only we can meddle with that," she said, pointing at the lap top right in front of the camera. It was close enough so Dick could read the comments, but not close enough to get into the picture.

"Yeah, it's not like I'll have a free hand to handle the laptop," Dick giggled. He stroke an exaggerated pose and made a duck face at Jason who put the lamp to the side. Tim glanced at the screen to see how the view looked on screen.

He spoke up before he could think about it.  
"Don't bring it that much to the left. The shadows appear bigger and make him look more tired than he should."

Jason looked at him in surprise for a moment, before he turned his back to the boy. Tim froze. He usually didn't speak this boldly or bossed people around. Jason also wasn't a person to take orders. So when he moved the lamp back to the right, Tim couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"There. Stop there," he said, this time in a much softer voice. Jason put down the lamp and Tim looked at the screen again. "There, that looks good."

Barbara nodded next to him.  
"You're right. You have an eye for this," she commented and patted his back softly.

Tim tried to hide his smile.  
"I just like photography," he murmured and pointed at the screen. "What else do I need to pay attention to?"

Barbara placed her hand on the mouse.  
"Before the stream starts, you don't have much to do. This is set up all the time, so you don't even have to bother with that. Once the stream is up and running you monitor the chat." She circled it's place on the right side of the screen. "If someone's being an ass, you tag them and give them a warning first and second time. If they still continue, you throw them out. That's a simple right click at the name and the first option will be that."

"And what rules do they have to follow?"

Barbara shrugged.  
"It's nothing to unusual. Don't be mean to the other patrons, no calling Dick names or harassing him with comments of any sort. But that's about it," she smiled at him over her glasses and Tim nodded.

"Okay. Seems easy enough," he sighed.

"It is."

They ran through the system one more time, before Jason eventually called out that there was only two minutes left to start. Dick rearranged the cover and took on a pose that looked effortless but showed off every asset he wanted people to see. It was obviously rehearsed.

Jason sat behind the camera and started the countdown.  
"We're going live in five... Four... Three... Two.." he only showed one with his finger before he started the camera and Barbara started the live stream.

Dick gave the camera a charming smile, focusing all of his attention onto the lens.  
"Hello everyone. Nightwing here again," he chuckled, his voice sending shivers down Tim's spine. Immediately almost five hundred people logged onto the stream, and the chat exploded. Dick had said exactly two sentences, and people were already paying him just for that. Tim could help but shake his head. It was crazy.

Dick's smile widened a little as he turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand, making his biceps flex a little.  
"Another Monday in this beautiful world. How are feeling?" His eyes skimmed through the comments just how Tim and Barbara did. Then his smile slowly morphed into the childish pout he did when he didn't get something he wanted. "You guys are not happy? Why? I'm happy, I'm here with you after all," he said. He was such a flirt. Except this time it wasn't one specific person at the receiving end, but almost a thousand. They were barely streaming for three minutes.

Tim heard Barbara sigh next to him.  
"It's ridiculous how popular he is, " she muttered softly, so the mic won't pick it up. Tim smiled at her and continued watching the stream and reading the comments.

"Yeah, I can understand it's the stress." Dick continued moving on the mattress until he was on his back. He gave the camera a look full of lust as he smirked and reached down to put his hand over his crotch. "But I'm here to help you unwind." and he proceeded to gyrate his hips into his palm. His azure blue eyes seemed to look into the people's soul, looking for their deepest desires.

Tim would have probably chocked just from the look alone, but he noticed Barbara clicking on a name in the chat and decided to focus on that. Clicking the name automatically tagged the person in the chat and Barbara just typed in a warning about name calling. That was the first strike. She noticed him watching and lifted her eyebrow as to ask if he got it. Tim nodded his head.

"I would love to touch you. I could massage your back, your arms, your legs, whichever you want me to," Dick sighed and breathed out a soft moan when he rubbed himself a little harder. "I would strip you of the uncomfortable clothes and take such a good care of you," he smiled, before burying his face in the comforter. A sound effect went off again and the man opened his eyes. Someone paid a rather big amount just for him to take his shirt off.

Dick laughed softly, but sat up.  
"My, aren't you impatient, FuckMeDaddy71," he didn't even crack up when he read the name out loud, but Tim saw Jason snort from the corner of his eye.

Dick kneeled up onto the bed, facing the camera. He reached behind his head with a serene smile.  
"But I guess it's only fair if we're talking about stripping. I just don't like how you're not here to strip me yourself. I want to feel your hands on my body as you take my shirt off. I want to feel your hands caressing every inch of my body," he breathed. It was so soft, so deep that Tim wasn't sure the mic would pick it up. But the way he said it was so intimate and erotic it would have been a shame if nobody heard it. And Tim was glad most of his clothes were oversized, because his hoodie covered up his erection just well. He just to focus on Barbara giving out a few more warnings, but everyone was only on their first strike, so it wasn't anything important he would miss.

"Would you bite me? Or just give me kisses?" Dick asked his audience, while running his hand over his neck and down his chest. "I know I would leave a mark all over your perfect body just so everyone would know your mine. I would let them see that you gave me what they couldn't get," he paused for a moment, before making eyecontact with the camera again, "your body and soul."

His hand slid down his abs and caressed himself over his tight jeans before pulling his hands back up. He groaned at the feeling.  
"Guys, my pants feel so tight. I'm so hard just thinking about you," he gasped before grabbing himself through his pants. He could hear the sound effect again, but this time, he didn't smile just gave the camera a pleading look. "Please, do something about it. I can't take it anymore." he continued to stroke himself, moaning loudly any time he squeezed his hand.

Barbara typed something in again. Somebody was on their second strike.

"Oh, Sladeinyou, always so generous. Always so good to me," Dick gasped as he popped open tee button and slowly pulled down the zipper. Tim was surprised as his cock immediately sprung free. Dick gave a mischievous smile. "Surprise, just for you. Didn't want to make you wait. You're always so eager to take and give," he closed his hands around himself and pumped himself a few times. He threw his hand back and with his free hand he reached up to play with his nipple.

Another sound, another amount of money. Dick smiled sweetly.  
"Slade, you're really something. Don't want to wait for anyone else to strip me naked?" he teased, but laid down on the bed to slowly push the pants down. He made a show of pushing it over his hips, and then running his fingers over his buttocks.

Tim glanced at Barbara throwing someone out of the chat, before pointing at a rude comment the woman missed while at it. She nodded in thanks.

Dick read the comments, while he pulled his jeans off. With a theatrical movement, he let it drop onto the ground, now laying naked on the red cover.  
"Who else would strip me? There's so many of you who would be kind enough to put me out of my misery," he said, as he caressed his thighs, always stopping short before he could touch his erection. Then suddenly his eyes wandered over to Tim for a second. "But I'm also sure most of you have seen the new beauty we just hired," he said and once again the chat exploded, just like Tim's head. He was sure the colour of his face bested the red comforter. The way Jason and Barbara looked at him in amusement also didn't help.

Dick didn't look at him again, but Tim knew the man was paying attention to his every move.  
"Your absolutely right, PrincessDarling, he's spectacularly gorgeous. Wouldn't mind having a piece of that ass myself." And to highlight this, Dick gave a particularly hard thrust into his hand.

At this point, Tim was sure there was smoke coming from his ears. There was no way his head could handle the heat in his cheeks.

Dick moaned louder than ever before and arched his back off the mattress.  
"Got I want you so bad. I want to feel you around me, in me, any way you want me. Please, I need you so much," he pleaded, not breaking eye contact with the camera.

Then the sound effect came as another person paid him to go slower.

Dick whined as he took his hands off himself.  
"Oh god, you're torturing me. This is what gets you off. Seeing me all desperate for you? Having me at your mercy until I beg for release?" he got on his knees again, but this time he sunk down between them so he could rub himself against the comforter with every motion of his hips.

Multiple people paid, with every single one of them writing one word: "Beg."

Dick didn't even hesitate to give them what they wanted.  
"Please let me cum. I was so good all week, waiting for you to take me. I'll take care of you so well you won't walk for weeks. I'll give you whatever you want. Just please, let me cum," he moaned and while he continued humping the bed, his hand inched towards his hard on.

The next sound effect was longer, as the money just kept pouring in. Seeing the amount, Tim wasn't surprised anymore that Dick had such a nice car.

Dick grabbed his cock and stroked himself furiously, moving his hips at the same time. And just a few strokes later, he cried out and came all over his hand and the cover. The white drops contrasted on the material, so it could be clearly seen. Tim's mouth was so dry he couldn't even swallow. It took every single ounce of his self-control not to touch himself. He was sure he would cum from the smallest touch.

Dick gave the camera a blissed out smile.  
"Thank you. That was amazing," he said, his voice rough. He laid onto his side again, not even trying to cover himself up. "I had a really good time. I hope you did too, and you could relax a little." He stopped for a moment to read the comments. "I'm glad I could help. We can always repeat this next week."

Tim could see how people started logging out and saying their goodbyes.

"I love you too guys," Dick said with a soft smile. "Take care of yourself and think of me when you're stressed." He sat up on the bed, but didn't reach for his clothes. He gave the camera a soft wave. "Bye."

Jason reached up to turn off the camera.  
"And... We're officially offline," he said loudly, not worrying about the camera anymore.

Barbara nodded as she stopped the stream.  
"Yeah. Today was a good day, people were really generous," she added as she eyed the numbers.

"Well, most people will get their paychecks next week, so they aren't worried about money right now," Dick answered and reached beside the bed to grab a tissue from the box on the ground.

"True. And next week should be good, too," Jason said as he turned off the lights. He just left them where they were and went for the door.

"Shouldn't we put them back where they were?" Tim asked, gesturing towards the lamps. For a moment, Jason seemed to think about it, before he shrugged.

"Nah. If Roy can't be bothered to do it, then I won't either. He can move them if he wants, I don't give a fuck," he smirked at Tim, before he pushed the door open lazily and walking out.

"So, how was it? It's not that difficult, right?" Barbara asked as she closed the tab on the computer and clicked to turn it off.

"No, it's really not. The only thing I'm worried about if that I'll miss a comment, because there was a shit ton of them,"he answered and stood up from the chair, so the woman could wheel out. She patted his arm.

"That's okay. It gets easier with time, you'll learn what to look for," she said as he held the door for her. She looked back for a second. "Nice work, Dickie. I'll be waiting for my paycheck," she grinned before wheeling out. Dick just laughed at comment, but didn't pay them any more attention as he tried to press himself back into those jeans.

Tim let the door fall closed behind them. Barbara turned to look at him, before she pointed at the opposite direction Tim came from before.  
"I'll go that way, I need to check on a few stuff for another set," she said.

"Can I help somehow?" Tim asked. He could use some distraction. His shirt was long enough to cover his crotch, but he would do just about anything to take his mind off of Dick talking about wanting him.

But Barbara waved him off.  
"Nah, it's just a quick inventory, I'll be fine. Can you find your way back?"

"Yeah," Tim answered softly.

"Good. See you later," she said before disappearing down the corridor. Once she was out of sight, Tim leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. This seriously wasn't how he imagined being a mod when Barbara suggested it in the morning. He didn't know if he was ready to take the temptation.

He didn't even have time to fully calm himself down before the door opened up again. Dick was dressed once again, his shirt now crumpled, but his pants still sinfully tight. He looked surprised to see Tim there.  
"Timmy? Why are you still here?" he asked. Tim blushed as the man stepped closer to him

He was seriously going to have a problem if he kept on blushing every time a good looking guy was close to him. He was supposed to be a porn star, nor a virgin little girl.

His eyes wandered to Dick's thighs and before he had time to talk himself down he said:  
"What if I said I want to take you on that offer?" he asked. He didn't dare to look into Dick's eyes, so he missed the way the man smiled. But the way Dick closed the distance between them and pressed him against the wall was answer enough for him. Tim immediately reached up and clung to his shoulders as Dick leaned his head down so his lips were touching Tim's ear.

"How do you want it? My hands? Or do you want me on my knees, sucking you off?" he asked and palmed Tim's cock just the way he did it to himself. Tim buried his face in Dick's shoulder and whimpered as Dick pressed kisses along his neck.

"Just your hand. Please," he gasped out, moving his hips against Dick's palm.

"Look at me, Timmy," Dick's voice was barely a whisper against his skin as Tim pulled away to meet the man's eyes. Dick gave him a soft, almost loving smile before he pressed their lips together, taking the lead from the get go. His free hand sneaked up to caress Tim's nape, while his other moved into Tim's clothes, pulling him out of his sweatpants.

Tim moaned and opened his mouth, giving Dick the opening to push his tongue in. His hand was strong and calloused as he jerked Tim with sure movements. Tim was a moaning mess under his hand, barely capable of keeping up with their kisses. His whole body shook when he reached his peak, coming all over Dick's hand. Dick didn't let him go, but slowed his kisses down. He continued milking Tim, until the boy was writhing under him from over stimulation. Then he let him go, but still held him as Tim came down from the height of his orgasm.

"I take it you liked what you saw?" Dick giggled, only pulling back far enough so Tim could tuck himself back in his pants.

"Don't be mean," he said, finally looking up into Dick's eyes.

"I'm not. I'm actually flattered if anything," he said and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking Tim's cum off his fingers.

Then he only laughed when Tim sputtered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! I love reading your feedbacks! They always give me a new strength to write!


	8. Chapter 8

Next week found Tim bouncing on Bruce's lap as the morning light shone through the windows into the office. Bruce was dressed in a suit, just like Tim had been before the man got him. Now he was only wearing his dress shirt and even that was only hanging on his thin frame. His mouth still tasted like Bruce's precum, as he leaned down and kissed him. Bruce leaned back in his office chair and held Tim's thighs with strong hands as he let the boy push his tongue into his mouth.

The poll only went up the previous day, but according to Barbara the votes were so one-sided, it was useless to wait another week for the results and she brought the shooting a week forward. Bruce almost seemed relieved. He had worked non-stop for the past week, he probably needed this to unwind. He already came once, while Tim was sucking him off from under the office table before bending him over the table and showing his fingers up into him. And now he was pushing Tim down onto his cock, rocking his hips up to meet the boy's movements.

"Babybird... Baby..." he groaned against Tim's lips before moving to his neck, pressing kisses onto the sensitive skin. Tim leaned his head back and pressed his body flush against Bruce's wide chest.

"Bruce, please... I need you so much," he whined, cradling the man's face in his hands before stealing one last kiss. Bruce hugged his waist tightly, pushing his dress shirt up on his back and lifted him up, just to lay him down onto the table.

Tim tried his best to focus onto Bruce's face and not the camera that Bizarro held over the man's head to catch the best shot of Tim laying on the wood, his face flushed, shirt low on his arms.

Bruce repositioned himself at Tim's entrance then pushed in with a swift thrust and immediately found their rhythm again. Tim reached up for him, winding his arms around his neck to pull him down. He was fairly aware of Roy filming Bruce as he leaned down over Tim before he sealed their lips together. Then Bruce pulled back, took a hold of Tim's legs to spread them apart even more as he pounded into him.

"Bruce... I'm gonna cum... Please, Bruce..." he moaned with each thrust Bruce gave against him. Tim took a hold off the table with his right, and clung to Bruce's sleeve with the left.

Bruce gave him a gentle smile and placed Tim's leg on his shoulder so he could get a hold on his erection.  
"That's okay, Baby. I got you," he said, so gently Tim wanted to cry just from that. But the man timed his thrust with his hand and soon Tim's back arched off the table as he came over his stomach. Bruce didn't even slow down just continued his pace until with a one powerful and deep thrust he came into Tim. He fell forward onto the boy, pressing slow kisses onto his face. Then he pulled out and stepped away so Bizarro could get a clear shot of Tim's ass as the man's cum flowed out.

Tim was glad nobody was filming his face in that moment, because his face was on fire. He was okay with Bruce coming over his body, but having his ass filmed from this close was entirely something else. But then Bruce stepped back to him and lifted him into his arms, winding Tim's legs around his waist. He pecked his lips.  
"Let's get you cleaned up," and carried him away into the bathroom that was built into his office.

"And cut!" Clark yelled out, and the cameras finally turned away. Bruce didn't put him down, but took him to the bathroom and sat him down onto the toilette. He ruffled Tim's hair.

"Nice work. Take your time cleaning up, someone will bring your clothes," he said before leaving to give him some privacy. He closed the door after himself.

Tim sighed and reached for the toilette paper first to clean off his chest. He grimaced as he felt Bruce's cum dripping out, but he was still sensitive and didn't want to touch himself just yet again. He was buttoning up his shirt when someone knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" he called out. He saw no need to be shy, they literally saw him get fucked, he wouldn't have even cared if the door was open. He lost his shame somewhere between kissing Jason for the first time and sucking him off.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Dick.  
"Can I come in?" he asked, only pushing his head in.

Tim shrugged.  
"Sure," he said, pushing his sleeves up. Dick came inside and put Tim's dress pants on the sink before dropping his shoes. He leaned against the door after he closed it.

"Nice work today. You looked amazing," Dick commented with a gentle smile. He didn't even seem fazed as Tim started to finger himself again to make sure nothing was left of Bruce in him.

Tim gave him a bashful look in return after he let out a small moan again. He took in the man. Dick was wearing normal jeans this time, not the skintight stuff he used for work. The dark grew hoodie looked cozy on him, comfortable to hold the lights in on longer run. Tim didn't miss how his pants tented.  
"Came to take back the favour from last week?" he laughed softly, pointing at Dick's groan with his chin.

Dick laughed along, but shook his head.  
"No. Just brought your clothes and wanted to tell you that I'll be your chauffeur for today. Bruce and Babs are going to a meeting," he said. Tim nodded along.

"Alright then," he pulled on his pants as shoes before following Dick out of the bathroom. Roy and Bizarro was still putting away the cameras, so they said their goodbye before leaving the make-shift office they threw together in the Wayne Ent. 's building.

Tim fished his phone out of his pocket as they waited for the elevator, but regretted it the moment the screen shone up. 27 missed calls from Stephanie. Most people would get this feeling if they saw a few missed calls from their mother, but in Tim's mind, Stephanie was way worse than his parents. The colour must have drained from his face, because Dick turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" the concern was evident in his voice. Tim didn't answer, just locked eyes with him as he lifted the phone to his ear.

The elevator arrived and the five rings it took for Stephanie to pick up was the longest few seconds in Tim's life. He was just about to open his mouth but Stephanie beat him to it.  
"TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE!" she screamed into the phone Tim needed to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Stephanie..."

"How fucking dare ya leave me in the dark?! Ya said, 'ah, it's just a job that pays well and gives housing' and the next fucken' thin' I see is ya bouncin' on Bruce Wayne's dick? The fuck Tim?" If Tim wasn't so horrified by the fact that Stephanie just discovered him doing porn, he would have teased her about the accent. She picked it up the last years in Crime Alley and it only came out when she was angry, but this was one of things Tim could tease him about. But this wasn't the moment for that.

"Steph, I can explain..."

"No! We're not having this shitty conversation on the phone. You gonna bring your ass here, pick me up and take me to whatever brothel you live in right now and THEN we'll talk. And MAYBE I'll forgive you," she said.

"Steph..."

"And you better at least convince Nightwing to crash my head with his asscheeks because that's the only way I accept to go. You have twenty minutes," she said and without even waiting for the answer she hung up. Tim just stood frozen in place, not mindig that the elevator door opened until Dick gently grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Then the boy sighed.

"I think this decides it. I'll take a cab," he said, but Dick shook his head quickly, not releasing his hold on the other.

"No, I'll take you," he said and with a mischievous smile he added, "I wanna see this."

"You want to see her tear me a new one?" Tim lifted up an eyebrow, but Dick lead him to his car.

"Yeah, she sounds fun!"

**************

Steph was already on the street when the blue BMW turned into crime alley. She was in black jeans and a brown jacket, with her bright purple bag slung over her shoulder. She seemed fairly pissed off with her arm crossed over her chest. Tim pointed her out to Dick who made the car come to halt right in front her. Tim was sitting on the backseat. Dick opened the door, leaned out and gave her a charming smile.  
"I'm not going to sit on your face right now, but you can ride shotgun," he said. Stephanie's mouth fell open and for a moment, she didn't even react, but someone laid onto the horn of the car behind them, so she quickly jumped into the vehicle.

"Goddamn," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the man until she spotted Tim from the edge of her vision. She whipped her head to him. "You!"

"Steph, I told you, I can explain..."

"Well, I would like to hear that! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and didn't even bother to fasten her seat belt just turned around in her seat. Dick didn't even seem to mind this, he just kept on driving.

"How the fuck would I tell you that? Hey Steph, I'm going to be a pornstar ain't that great? My ass is going to be all over the internet!" he shouted up, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well even that would have been better! Can you imagine what I felt this morning when I saw Bruce Wayne fucking you while dressed as a bat? Also, why the hell aren't you answering your phone?!"

"Because I was working! And if we're at it, what were you doing on Wayne Ent.'s website?" At this point they were arguing like children in the car, with Dick just silently driving, like the responsible person between the three of them.

"What the hell do you think I was doing? I' m a grown woman with needs, Timmy!"

"Oh, I know that perfectly well!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I know fully well what you have in your nightstand!"

"Why were going through my nightstand?"

"I just wanted some tissues and got a full face of your needs instead," Tim said. Steph shook her head like he was the one to blame for this argument and sat down normally.

"Can you believe him?" she turned to Dick, who just chuckled at him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Stephanie, Tim's ex, current best friend."

"I'm Dick, it's nice to meet you," Dick let go of the wheel with one hand to shake Stephanie's.

"Your name is Dick and you work as a porn star?" Stephanie asked, and she managed to get it out before Tim could put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Jesus, you can't just say that," he said, earning a laugh from Dick and a dirty look from Stephanie. She licked his palm to make him pull it away.

Dick gave him a smile through the mirror.  
"It's okay, you know how Jay always makes fun of my name," he said softly as Tim sat back down.

"Yeah, but you've known Jason for years. She literally met you ten minutes ago, and ignored you for like nine of them," he said. Stephanie rolled her eyes but turned to Dick.

"And I'm sorry about that. But I just found out that my best friend was hiding his new job from me for whatever reason and that's not something I can tolerate," she said. Tim sighed.

"Steph, I get it, you're mad, but see it from my point. Most people wouldn't take this well, even if this is probably the best environment I've been in," he said in a much softer tone than what they've used since Steph climbed into a car.

Stephanie once again turned back towards him.  
"Tim, you were there when I was fifteen and giving birth. You literally held my hand through it. I was the one who caught you and your first boyfriend at your first time sucking dick. You seriously though I would judge you for this?" she asked. Her eyes showed how genuinely hurt she was that he held this a secret from her.

"I'm sorry. Really. But I really didn't know how to say it, so I just didn't say anything," he said and reached out for her hand. She took it gracefully and linked their fingers.

"It's okay, I get it. But no more secrets," she said. "Now, is it a seriously good environment, or are you just saying this because of Dick here?"

Tim laughed, not letting go of her hand. He didn't even realise how much he missed her. They've been messaging and calling throughout the weeks, but this was the first time they met since Dick drove him away to the manor for the first time.

"It's seriously good. Seriously feels more like home than my parents' house ever did," he admitted, looking at the hands. Steph knew enough about his past to understand that this seriously meant something to him.

"That's good. But I still don't trust you. You could get beaten up and still say you're fine," she gave him a look again. Tim grimaced. He hated how much she knew him and always reminded him of his old mistakes.

"Well, you can just check it out yourself. We've arrived," Dick announced happily and stopped the car. Steph's head whipped back forward. She could even take in the manor fully from her position, so she quickly climbed out.

"Bitch," she muttered under her breath as she took in the view. Tim smiled and stepped to her. He still could remember his own shock when he first saw the place, and him, unlike Stephanie, was used to living in a manor.

"Welcome to the Wayne Manor," he said and pulled her along to the entrance by her hand.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," she said as Dick knocked on the door. Tim knew fully well that Dick had a key on him, he just wanted to show off.

Alfred opened the door.  
"Welcome back, Master Timothy, Master Richard. Welcome to the Wayne Manor, my lady," he said with a slight bow of his head. Steph's mouth fell open.

"You have a butler?" Stephanie seemed like she was going to faint.

"Alfred, this is Stephanie, my friend. Steph, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He basically makes sure we stay alive," Tim introduced them, and pulled her inside so Alfred could close the door. They left the butler to his work as they walked to the parlor. Steph was looking around like a child in a castle.

"Oh my god, Tim! Who's dick did you have to suck to get in here?" she asked. From behind one of the couch, a hand shot into the air.

"Mine."

Stephanie ran to the couch to look down at the person. Jason was lying on his back and when he saw the blonde head leaned over him, he put his book down onto his chest. Steph's eyes widened.

"Man, ya the Red Hood?" she asked. At this point, she was way too starstruck to moderate herself. Jason's mouth quirked up in amusement.

"Ya from the Alley?" he slipped into the accent so easily like a hot knife cut into the butter. It seemed to be the most natural thing to do for him. When Steph spoke it, it sounded ridiculous to Tim's ears, but in Jason's voice it was just rough, giving him an edge. He always looked like a bad boy, someone who will bang you and break your heart, and the accent just made him sound even dirtier than usual. Even if he had _Whuthering Heights_ laying on his chest, already halfway read.

"Nah, only been the'e fo two years. Ya?" Stephanie leaned onto the backrest, still looking down at Jason.

"Born and bred to the finest," he answered. Stephanie laughed as she pushed herself away from the couch.

"I love this place!"

****************

It took Tim hours to get Stephanie to leave, putting her in a taxi with him paying for the fee because she said: "Now you're rich again, you can start spoiling me."

He sighed and leaned against the door. Alfred give him a knowing look before just turning away and walking back to the kitchen. Tim locked the door and dragged himself up to their floor. He hadn't been this tired since he was interning at one of Drake Industries' sister companies while writing his dissertation for his university and taking the Chinese lessons his parents forced onto him. Making sure Steph didn't say anything even remotely 'outrageous' around Damian was on the same level as that had been. And even if he did everything, the boy will probably bring this up to him for however long Tim will stay with them. Jason left halfway through to meet up with Roy, and Dick refused to help with this issue, so Tim fought this fight alone.

He stopped by his room to get his pajamas before going into the bathroom. His waist was still hurting from the morning, and everyone being on his back at the same time took everything out of him. He didn't even care about his clothes, he just let them fall onto the floor before stepping into the shower stall. He turned the water on and set it to an almost boiling temperature. He let out a sigh and just felt the water wash off the day's filth. He let his hair fall into his eyes and stick to his skin for minutes before reaching for his shampoo. It smelled clean and that was all he could ask for. It was familiar and calming. He took his time massaging into his scalp.

The bathroom door opened up with a loud thud as Jason stepped inside.  
"It's only the beginning of October, why the fuck is it so fucking cold already?" Jason murmured deeply.

"Jason, I'm showering, what are you doing in here?" he asked. He couldn't open his eyes from the shampoo, so he could only rely on what he could hear behind the water's fall.

"I'm getting in there," Jason said and opened the stall.

"What the hell Jason?! I'm already in here," Tim called out, quickly washing the shampoo out of his face so he could look at the man.

"Don't give a shit, Timbo, I'm fucking freezing," Jason pressed himself into the stall, flush against Tim's back. Tim jerked forward.

"Jesus, you're cold!"

"That's why I'm in here!" Jason pushed Tim even more forward so he could be fully under the spray. Tim turned to face him.

"And you couldn't wait a few minutes?" he pushed Jason back so at least the rest of the soap could soak out of his hair.

"Do you know how fucking cold it is outside now?" he asked and moved forward, but this time Tim didn't move back.

"Yeah, you mentioned it already," he sighed and just accepted it when Jason put his arms around him in a loose embrace so they both could be under the water.

"Don't be an ass," Jason murmured, warming his cold hands on Tim's waist.

"Yeah, that's your part," Tim answered, leaning against him, putting his arms around Jason, seeing that he won't leave. A few weeks ago he would've immediately left, but Dick has already desensitises him to the physical closeness of good looking men.

"And what a beautiful ass I am," Jason laughed and turned his face away so water wouldn't get into eyes or mouth.

"I guess that's true," he said and let his hands wander down onto Jason's hips. But Jason quickly pulled them back up onto his waist.

"No touchy," he said. His tone wasn't light anymore. His eyes were serious as he looked at Tim, so he didn't even think about going against his will.

"O-okay..." Tim muttered softly, pulling back a little bit. This seemed to satisfy Jason, who let his hands go, so he could pull him back against himself.

"So, how does it feel to be porn famous?" Jason asked to change to change the subject.

Tim shrugged.  
"Wouldn't know. Haven't looked at the reactions," he answered, still not meeting Jason's eyes. He could feel the man huffing a laugh.

"Really? Not even a sneak peak?"

"No. Why, you watch your films?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Really?" Tim finally looked up to see Jason smiling.

"Yeah, I'm hot. And I'm not alone. I'm pretty sure Dick jerks off to his own films," he said. Tim laughed. He didn't want to think about that. Jason let him laugh before adding: "You should look. The comments can boost your confidence a lot."

Tim just shook his head before letting his forehead fall against Jason's chest.

"Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please, leave a comment after yourself! They always make me so happy...


	9. Chapter 9

"I require assistance this afternoon," Damian announced without even greeting anyone. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating their lunch around the island, huddled around Alfred who was washing the dishes. Damian usually didn't even grace them with his presence until dinner, immediately leaving to practice karate after school.

"Don'tcha have practice or som'thin', two bits?" Jason asked. Damian regarded him with a disgusted glance as the man spoke with his mouth full.

"My coach lets me do my own work before the nationals next month. I finally got him to admit that he can't teach me anything anymore," he announced, puffing out his chest. Tim could understand the coach's scepticism. Damian transfered to his karate school already wielding a black belt, even if he was only thirteen years old. But according to Dick the boy had a weird but beautiful style, traditional karate mixed with some Arabic martial art he learned from his mother, who grew up in the middle east.

"Sorry, Little D, I got a hot date tonight," Dick answered with a bright smile. When everyone just raised an eyebrow at him, he turned away: "Okay, Wally promised to buy me burger and I'm making him do it tonight."

Jason snorted.  
"That's more like it. What kinda help are we talking about?" he looked at Damian, even though everyone already knew he wasn't going to help. He just wanted to know what excuse to use.

"I need someone to cooperate with while cleaning the Batcow's stall," the boy raised his head, looking extra arrogant.

Suddenly, Dick seemed really relieved he had plans for that night.

"Hell nah. I told you, the only way I want anything to do with that cow is when we can finally call him barbeque," Jason stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher in front of Alfred. The butler nodded his head in thanks.

Cass and Tim exchanged a look.  
"I have shoot," Cass said quietly. Her face was completely blank, like always. It was impossible to tell if she was lying. Damian suppressed a grimace and his gaze fell onto Tim.

Tim sighed.  
"I'm free, if you're okay with me," he said. The grimace on the boy's face spoke volumes. So did the click of his tongue.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" Damian asked before turning towards the door. "Come along, Drake. We shall get started right away." Tim just lifted his eyebrow.

"Can I at least put my shoes on?" he asked, a lifted his foot up into the air to show he was only wearing socks. Damian's face contorted in a badly suppressed snarl.

"I'll meet you at the back entrance. Hurry," the boy said and left the room. Tim sighed and stood from his chair. He had nothing against helping the boy out, but knowing Damian he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"If you don't come back, we'll mourn you," Jason said with fake seriousness, nodding from beside Alfred. Tim leaned in beside him to give Alfred his plate.

"Thanks," he muttered, and took up to go to his room. He looked for his most worn shoes that were the dirtiest and he should have gotten rid of it long ago. He barely left the manor since he started living there, because he had everything in one place, and whenever he had to leave for a shoot, they usually gave him instructions on what to wear. He wouldn't loose much if these were ruined in the stall.

The back entrance opened from the other end of the left wing. Usually, Tim didn't go there because that was Damian and Bruce's part. He only saw it once when Dick took him around the living quarters. He zipped up the third pullover he put on and walked down the stairs. He may sacrifice his shoe but he sure as hell won't sacrifice a good coat to clean the a stall.

Damian was standing by the door with Titus at his side. He was dressed in a sweats that seemed way to pricey for a job like this, but Tim didn't comment on that. The last thing he needed was to give Damian even more reason to snarl at him. Titus was just an added effect to make the boy seem even more terrifying, as the huge shadow of a beast sat next to him, almost as tall as he was.

"Finally. I wish to finish before dark, we don't have all day," Damian commanded and pushed the door open. Tim felt the chills running down his spine. The wind wasn't too bad, but they were nearing mid-october a this point, so it wasn't warm anymore.

The back door opened to the garden that Alfred was taking care of more as a hobby than as job. It had a fully built road in it to make it easier to walk through the thousands of flowerbushes that were now preparing for the winter. And then there was the other side which was just the green field as far as anyone could see. And Tim already knew which way they were going.

"Pay attention, Drake," Damian said, pulling Tim's attention to himself. Damian gestured towards a wheelbarrow that had two shovels beside it. "Grab the stuff and come along," he instructed and whistled for Titus to follow him.

"You're not going to help?" Tim asked, pointing at the shovels. He was okay with bringing the wheelbarrow, but he only had two hands. Damian clicked his tongue.

"Weakling," he muttered, and grabbed the shovels with distaste. Tim couldn't help but wonder if the kid was just playing onto it, or if he truly was a 5 feet 4 tall ball of primal rage.

The stall was at the very end of the property, and even if Tim thought he should be in somewhat of an alright physical state thanks to Dick who was still training him, he felt like his arms were going to fall off by the time they actually reached the stall. Titus sat down beside the fence, looking content to stay there when Damian whistled again.

For a moment, nothing happened.  
"What was that for?" Tim asked, but Damian didn't even bother to look at him, let alone answer. After a few seconds, Tim was ready to ask the boy again, but his train of thoughts was cut off by a very excited looking cow marching out of the stall, running right up to Damian. Tim was sure the cow was actually smiling when Damian reached up and petted her head. He muffled the white fur on top and stroked a hand down on a caramel coloured spot.

"So this is the infamous cow," Tim said as he stepped closer. The animal regarded him curiously, but didn't move from Damian's side.

"Her name is Batcow, Drake," Damian said like Tim just offended him personally.

"But why Batcow?"

"Because of the bat shaped mark!" Damian exclaimed pointing at the white patch around the cow's eyes. Truly, if Tim wanted it enough, he could see the bat shape around her eyes, like a mask.

"Okay, then. What do we do?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't know anything about cleaning a stall, but he was pretty sure they needed the animal out of there before they started.

Damian let out a theatrical sigh.  
"And Grayson tried to convince me you were a genius. We clean it! I bring her out here and you can get started. Shovel the dirt onto the wheelbarrow then take it away," he said as he opened up the fence. He already had a lead in his hand that he wanted to put on her.

"And where do I bring it?" Tim asked. He may have been considered a genius, but knowing the map of this property and the ways of cleaning an animal were not included in his repertoire.

"There's a dump behind the stall, not so far away. Just take it there. The farmers will come and pick it up in a few days," he answered as he put on the lead onto the cow that happily followed him out.

"Okay," Tim nodded. He could see the business in that. They didn't need to smell it all the time, and the farmers could use it as fertiliser later on. He needed to admit, that was smart. Though, he couldn't decide how much of that idea was Damian himself, not Bruce growing bored of the smell.

Damian shot one last look at Tim.  
"Get started!" he ordered before leading the cow away. Tim exchanged a look with Titus, but the dog seemed to be there more as a guard to make sure he was working than a companion so he won't be alone. So Tim got to work. He pushed the wheelbarrow closer to the door on the fence, before grabbing a broom he saw leaning against the side of the stall and looking around. It was rather spacious so the batcow had every space she could ever want. She had a huge bowl filled with water on one side, with a big block of hay right next to it. Tim decided to start there. That seemed to be the cleanest part to begin with. He used the broom to gather the dirt on the other side before grabbing the shovel. It seemed fairly easy. Just brush and take it out to the wheelbarrow. If he could just get used to the smell, it seemed to be kind of monotone work, and even could be seen as relaxing.

But once again, he was wrong. After like the third round, he could barely lift up the shovel and his waist was already killing him.  
"Fuck. I should hit the gym," he said as he dumped the fourth round on the wheelbarrow. He leaned onto the shovel and reached to his back to massage his waist a little.

"Understatement of the century." Damian's voice came from behind him. Tim turned around to see the boy climbing over the fence on the other side.

"You know that I'm helping you right here?" he asked, just making sure the cards were down for the both of them.

Damian eyed him suspiciously.  
"Yes, I'm aware."

"I'm trying to be nice to you, but you're not making this any easier. We could work together if you just stopped trying to antagonise me with every word," he answered. Even if he was only talking about their current situation, this was something Tim had on his chest for long. This was his sixth week at the Manor, and Damian hadn't said a single nice thing to him and grabbed every opportunity to insult him.

He got it. Damian was only a kid, and he never really had anyone to treat him well or teach him how to handle his emotions well. But at this point, Tim was struggling with trying to get onto the boy's good side.

Damian clicked his tongue.  
"Whatever," he said. But he grabbed the other shovel and got to work. For the rest of the time, Tim made no attempt to start a conversation, knowing the boy won't give him a normal answer, whatever he asked. So he let Damian call the shots, which resulted in absolute silence. But at least they finished rather quickly.

By the end of it, Tim was absolutely sure he was about to die. Every single inch of his body hurt, the smell was permanently stuck in his nose and he had a feeling that he won't be able to move the next day. Once he got back to the house, he used the old servant's corridor that lead from the backdoor straight into the parlor and fell face first onto the first couch he saw. There was no way he was going to climb the stairs.

"You still alive, Timmy?" Tim didn't even notice Jason in the parlor when he came in. He grunted in response and tried to collect his energy to lift his head up. Maybe he shouldn't pull the second all-nighter that night after all...

"You know, there's no way in hell I'm fucking you tomorrow if you smell like cowshit and act like a fucking zombie," Jason said. Tim turned his head to the side. Jason was sitting on the ground, with his laptop on the coffee table. He looked fairly amused.

"Why would you be fucking me tomorrow?" Tim asked, his voice slurred as his face was smooshed into the couch.

"Because we have a shoot tomorrow?" Jason lifted up and eyebrow. "You remember that, right?"

No, he didn't. He completely forgot about that. Tim let out a fake cry and turned his face back towards the cushions with the intent of suffocating himself. He was sure it wasn't normal for someone to feel this tired of life at only twenty.

He heard Jason sigh.  
"Alright, Timber, spill the beans. How much did you sleep last night?"

Tim lifted his head up and propped his chin up on the cushions.  
"I mean, I woke up at seven yesterday. Does that count?" he asked, looking at the man again. Jason seemed unfazed by the answer, but still very disappointed.

"Don't even know why I bothered asking. Come on. You either follow me or I'm sending Alfie after you," he threatened and pushed himself up from the floor. He reached his hand out for Tim to take. Tim breathed out a laugh.

"Good luck. The only way I'm moving from this couch is if I suddenly develop the ability to fly." Seriously, how the hell was he supposed to film the next day if he couldn't even move his fucking arms?

And Jason was beside him with a few steps and with an easy movement he lifted Tim from the couch into his arms.  
"JESUS FUCK!" Tim shouted and grabbed a hold of Jason's neck to keep himself from falling.

"Does this count as flying?" he asked and walked them towards the stairs. He held the boy so easily like he weighted nothing to him.

"Fucking hell Jason, what are you doing?" Tim asked, still holding on tight. Jason's hold was steady, but the last time Tim was held was by Bruce and he knew that was going to happen. It's already been a week since that and he hasn't exactly watched his weight since then.

"Taking you to the bathroom. Told ya, there's no way I'm fucking you if you smell like shit," he said and pushed the bathroom door open with his shoulder. "And then I'm bringing you to bed, because I don't trust you to go to sleep." Jason answered and dumped Tim onto the floor.

Tim exhaled and turned to face him.  
"I'll sleep tonight. I wouldn't jeopardise the shoot like that," he said softly, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. Jason leaned against the doorframe.

"Still don't belive you. You said that last time, and yet we're here. I'm not having you fucking up my film" he said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Sit next to me all night?"

Jason nodded.  
"Yeah."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? I'll even be nice enough to bring your little pjs here. You can thank me tomorrow by sucking me off," Jason said and shut the door after himself. Tim rolled his eyes. This was definitely a long day and it wasn't even seven pm yet. He peeled off his clothes and left them on the floor before stepping into the shower. He massaged shampoo into his hair so the smell would go away, and rubbed his skin red to get rid of anything that could remind him of the afternoon.

After throwing a shirt and a sweatpants onto the sink for Tim, Jason just sat on the toilet and played on his phone while waiting for him. He didn't even look up when Tim exited the shower stall.

"You truly intend on babysitting me all night?" Tim asked as he dressed and pulled the hairdryer out of the cabinet.

"Yeah. It's my money we're playing with and I love my money," he answered, his fingers flying on the screen with rapid speed. Tim turned on the hairdryer to drown him out.

By the time they left the bathroom, Tim felt like a prisoner. Jason didn't let him out of his arm's reach and he didn't even let Tim go to his own room, he lead him into his. The longest time he gave the boy by himself was when Tim went to at least grab his phone from his night stand and even then Jason was watching him from the door. It was getting ridiculous.

He was surprised by how tidy Jason's room was. Unlike in his own, there was no stray piece of clothing on the floor, piles of tissues on the night stand or trash beside the bin in the corner. It was surprising, but at the same it fit Jason perfectly. He was a bad boy. But he was a bad boy who unironically enjoyed the Bronte sisters' work and read them at least thousand times.

"If I promise to drink Alfred's sleeping tea, can I at least sleep in my own room?" Tim asked when Jason pushed him towards the bed.

"Nope." Jason popped the 'p' as he closed the door.

Tim sighed.  
"Then I hope you're okay sharing the bed because I'm not sleeping on the floor," he said and climbed onto the mattress. He tucked himself under the blanket and did his very best to suppress the delighted noise that wanted to break free from the pleasure as his body sunk into the soft warmth of the bed. He knew going to bed will be heaven, but this exceeded his every expectation.

Jason snorted as he took out a pair of sweats for himself.  
"I've put my dick in you, and will do so tomorrow to. I think we'll manage," he said. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and get my laptop. And if you're not here when I get back, Alfred will hunt you down," he exclaimed before closing the door with a loud thud.

Tim shook his head in disbelief. He was a prisoner. Literally. But the bed was warm and comfy and he was tired so maybe he could just give in and let Jason win this round. Also, the sheets smelled like Jason which was a nice added bonus. Tim pulled the cover higher so only his eyes could be seen and his hands as he unlocked his phone.

It's been already a week since the poll about his name went up and he still hasn't looked at it, not even once. Maybe it was time that he did.

He logged into his account, and immediately went for the community page. The first, pinned post was the poll.

_We hope you like our new boy as much as we do. Now you can help us choose a name for him. The poll ends on the 11th of October! Until then, stay with us to catch more about him!_

The poll was truly as one sided as Barbara had let him believe. Eighty-three to seventeen percent in favour of Baby bird over Red Robin. And if he was being honest, Tim wasn't even surprised. He was kind of happy, too. He liked being called 'baby' during sex more than some fake-ass stage name. Satisfied with what he saw, he opened the comments on the post.

**sweetcheeks** : _i'll fight anyone and everyone who doesn't vote for baby bird. have you seen him? he's such a perfect twink, red robin doesn't suit him at all #babybird #vote4babybird_

**cumforDADDY** : _All the bitches whining for baby bird can shut the fuck up. Are you gonna call him that even in his thirties? Grow up_

**BreedMeBruce** : _tbh I'm ready to throw hands with anyone at Wayne Ent. to make sure his name is baby bird_

Tim chuckled as he continued scrolling through the comments. People were legitimately fighting about the issue. This just proved that Internet could war about anything and everything. After a few moment hesitation, he even clicked on the link they had in the first comment that lead to his first porn film ever. He quickly paused it, so it wouldn't play and went to the comment section instead. He was only there for those.

**TwinkJackFucks** :BATMAN'S BACK!!!!!!!!! THAT ASS IN THOSE PANTS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!!!!!! 

**Thedemon'shead** : _Such a fine young. He would look spectacular in my arms. The perfect lover._

**Daddysboy** : _what I would give for Bruce to fuck me like that. it's so hot_

For every four comment about Bruce there was one about Tim, but Tim knew this was going to happen. It was only fair. Bruce has been in the industry for forever, and this was his debut. Still, reading everyone's reactions was hilarious. He was still reading them by the time Jason came back into the room.

"Phone off. You're gonna sleep," Jason ordered as he put the laptop onto his table and turned off the lights. Only Tim's phone provided some light as he went to bed a climb onto the mattress.

"And give me some blanket, asshole," he said and pulled on the corner of it, so it was covering him too, not just Tim.

Tim put the phone away and turned to his side. If he didn't have a choice to begin with he just needed to bring the most out of it.  
He was asleep right after he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim woke up with something heavy laying on his back, and something warm pressed against his side. He hummed softly and let himself cuddle closer to the warm body next to him, without opening his eyes. He was warm, he was comfy and Jason smelled nice. It was really comforting to wake up like this. Tim decided not to think about how the morning found them tangled into each other when they went to sleep with their back facing the other. That was just asking for trouble.

He could've just laid there for the rest of the day, but his bladder was pressing other matters forward, so he knew he needed to get up. They also had a filming, so they needed to get up anyway.

Tim exhaled softly and lifted his head up from the pillow. His back muscles ached from the movement but he ignored them as he looked around. The sun was already up shining through the window. Jason was still asleep next to him. The clock beside the bed showed it was already past eight in the morning. They needed to get up, the filming started at ten, and they needed to get ready.

Tim slowly turned onto his back and gently took a hold of Jason's arm. Slowly he moved it back towards the man and started inching away from the warm body. He even got as far as sitting up on the edge of the mattress, before the arm shot out and grabbed him again.

"Where are you going, Timmers?" Jason's voice was almost gravely as he spoke up.

"It's already eight, we need to get up," he answered softly. But Jason's arm was still around him and he had absolutely no will to move. His muscles ached from the work yesterday, the bed was comfy and comforter warm. Tim may have had no qualms about slowly killing himself with caffeine overdose, but he wasn't a masochist like this.

"Fuck that shit. We can shoot on empty stomach," Jason said and tried to pull Tim closer to himself once again.

"Cass will kill us if we don't show up to make up on time."

"Cass likes us, she will understand."

"Kori's the director today."

That was enough to get Jason moving. He pulled his arm back and sat up. He blinked lazily at Tim when the boy turned to look at him. Jason nodded.  
"Then we have work to do."

Tim got to his feet and slowly walked to the door. Even walking hurt. He knew he was like a zombie, and even now that it wasn't as bad as yesterday, he could still feel every single movement.

"Hey, Timbo."

Tim turned around to look at Jason again.  
"Yeah?"

Jason gave him a surprisingly gentle smile.  
"You look less shit when rested. You should try sleeping sometimes," he laughed. Tim suppressed a smile and held up his middle finger before leaving the room. He took a quick trip to the bathroom before going into his room. That day's costume was already laid out on the bed; Cass had placed them there before, just like every time.

This time it was a light blue sweater that all but caressed his skin as he put it on. It was really soft, really warm and just a little bit bigger than his usual size, just how he liked it. The black jeans hugged his legs tightly, and the black shoes was nondescript enough that he could just throw them off in the car so they would have easier time stripping him. He went down to get his breakfast, then run to brush his teeth, because Cass and Kori were already sitting in the parlor, giving him disapproving glances that he wasn't ready yet.

Then barely at half past eight he was already sitting in a barstool in front of Cass as she and Kori looked him over.  
"Make him look soft," Kori said and leaned her head onto the side. "Some subtle eyeliner and some colour to his lip should do it."

Cass nodded her head in agreement.  
"Hair can stay like this?"

"Yeah, I like this," Kori said and stepped back. "I'll go look for Jason."

Cass didn't say anything just got to work. She dug out the foundation and mixed up the right shade on her hand before she started working it into his skin. Then concealer, powder and all the things Tim couldn't bring himself to care about. Then she took the liner.  
"Close your eyes," she ordered and Tim obeyed. The last thing he needed was her jabbing his eyes out with that thing. Then she told him to keep it closed as she applied the mascara before going to work on his lips. The brush caressed his lower lip and Tim struggled with not rubbing his lips together at the feeling.

"Okay, you're done," she said softly and pulled back. Tim opened his eyes again. Cass watched him for a second before nodding. This was a good sign, it meant she was satisfied. Dick walked away behind her, his sweats already dirty from setting up the equipment outside.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Tim. His face lit up.  
"Timmy, you look really pretty!" he said. He stepped close and put his hand on Tim's back as he leaned down.

"Thanks," Tim tipped his head back, ready to accept the kiss, but Cass pushed Dick away before their lips could meet.

"No kiss. You'll smudge the lipstick," she said. It was clear in her eyes she was ready to murder Dick if he did so.

The man pouted but pulled his hand back. But when Cass relaxed enough to turn away, he quickly gave Tim a kiss on the top of his head.  
"We'll do it later," he whispered and all but ran away from the scene. Tim chuckled softly and slid off the seat to walk to the mirror Cass set up. The make up wasn't much. He looked natural, except that his lips were a bit more pink than usual and his eyes seemed bigger. If he hadn't seen his face every day for the past twenty years, he wouldn't have even known he was wearing eyeliner it was so subtle.

He turned back towards Cass just to see her looking at the stairs where Kori was pulling Jason down by his ear.  
"I told you I was already ready!" Jason said as she followed the woman downstairs. Not that he had any other choice.

"Not fast enough," she answered and pushed him into the seat. She sighed and ran her fingers through her firey hair. She turned to Cass and spoke in a much softer tone: "Just make him look presentable. I don't care about him." And then turned around and left. Tim looked after her as she left the manor before looking at Jason. He was wearing camouflage coloured cargo pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt that showed of his muscles nicely. He had a lazily thrown on leather jacket that he took off while sitting there. At this point Tim wasn't even surprised that the man looked like he just stepped off the runway. It was unfair.

"Ya ready to freeze to death Timmy?" Jason asked, looking at Tim from the corner of his eyes as Cass started working on him.

"Not really. I refuse to leave the house until I really need to," he sighed and pulled another chair close to them.

"You need to stretch. You need flexibility," Cass added softly, her eyes never leaving Jason's face.

"I know..." Tim sighed. They were shooting a car sex scene. They already parked the car outside, using the hill leading up to the manor as site. The others been working on it all morning. Put the some cameras in the car and setting up the lights carefully to make sure they didn't make the same mistakes they did while shooting the Ivy/Harley film. They will also have the doors open on one side so Roy could climb in and out with the camera to film them the best as possible. But this also meant that they couldn't have the heating on because it would be useless.

"So I count on you to keep me warm," he said, grinning at Jason. The man only snorted.

"I would like to remind you that you owe me a blowjob for last night," he said and lifted his chin so Cass could blend the foundation into his neck.

"I'll have to suck your dick anyway, so that doesn't really matter," Tim said and pulled his legs up. Just by talking about it he could feel the cold creeping up on him. He was already constantly cold he didn't need any more reason to feel like that.

Cass took significantly less time with Jason than she did with Tim. She didn't need to make him pretty, just presentable as Kori so kindly put it. 

But even like this it was almost ten by the time they left the house and walked down the road to the car. Most of the staff was in sweats, keeping themselves warm in the stillness. They set up a mobile accumulator to keep the laptops running so Kori could monitor the view.

"You guys ready?" Roy shouted as they walked up to them. He had the camera on his shoulder with Artemis moving the cables behind him.

"Let's say so," Tim sighed as he eyed the car. He was supposed to ride shotgun. And of course it was his side the car was open on.

Kori clapped her hands together in her seat. Unlike Clark, who preferred to do a run down and a speech before the start, she only said: "Let's get started. Do well, everyone!" It wasn't to motivate them, it was an order that everyone needed to follow through. Tim sat into the car and looked into the little camera they built onto the wind shield with the mic on top of them. They would film on those until they actually got down and dirty.

Jason climbed in on the other side and closed his door. He turned the key to start the engine. For now, the doors were closed on both side. Then he gave Kori a thumbs up.

She nodded and loud enough for them to hear in the car, she shouted: "And action!"

Jason drove the car a little further forward until the mark.  
"Stop now already!" Tim said so Jason would have a reason to stop. Jason stopped and gave him an annoyed look.

"I did. Happy now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked unfairly handsome.

"Yes, Hood, thank you. It's not like I asked you like an hour ago," Tim said and unbuckled his seat belt.

"And I told you it's only a few hours left before we get back home. Why the fuck can't you wait?" Jason turned after him as Tim turned around in his seat and started looking for something in the place between his seat and the backseat.

"Because you won't turn up the heat for shit and I'm freezing," Tim answered, giving the man a killer look.

Jason chuckled at that.  
"I told you I'd warm you up, you just need to ask," he said in a suggestive tone. Tim rolled his eyes.

"As if you could," he said, and even though he knew what was coming, he yelped when Jason suddenly moved his seat into a laying position. They stopped for a moment so Roy and Bizarro could open the doors and get a perfect shot of their faces as Jason manhandled Tim into laying down onto the seat.

When he had Tim pinned to the seat, Jason leaned his head to the side and smirked:  
"You wanna say that again?"

Tim gave him an disbelieving look.  
"Hood, what the hell are you..." he started, but couldn't even finish his question before Jason pressed their lips together. He didn't even try to be nice, immediately pushed his tongue into Tim's mouth, pulling his into a dance. Tim moaned into the kiss and flexed his hands in Jason's hold. Jason continued kissing him, until he was satisfied, then he pulled back. Tim was panting, his face slightly flushed as Jason licked his lips.

"So I can't get you hot?" he asked, lifting his finger to his lips, freeing one of Tim's hand. Tim watched him for a moment, before reaching up and grabbing Jason's nape.

"Fuck you," he muttered before pulling Jason down into another kiss. Jason didn't even bother to hold him down anymore, he ran his fingers into Tim's hair, supporting himself on his forearms as Tim pulled him down onto his body. Tim pulled his knees up and spread his legs slightly so Jason could get closer and grind their crotches together. He caressed the man's back through his clothes, but always made sure he stopped at his waist. He could still remember their night in the shower a few days ago.

Jason pulled back and sat up.  
"Get into the back," he ordered, and took off his jacket, throwing it into the driver's seat. Tim followed through, kicking his shoes off in the process. He climbed to the backseat and raised his arms so Jason would hold him as they kissed again. Jason's hands wandered down on his back, down onto his ass and thighs before sliding back up and pushing his sweater upwards. Tim pressed himself against Jason's body as Jason's fingers sneaked into the waist of his jeans.

Jason gave him a teasing smile.  
"Don't you think you owe me an apology?" he asked. Tim grimaced before leaning forward and pressing soft kisses along Jason's neck.

"What do you want?" he asked softly, knowing that Roy was taking a close up shot on his face.

Jason leaned to his ear.  
"You know exactly what I want," he whispered. Tim pulled back to look the man in the eye before giving him one last peck and sliding off the seat. Jason was already unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off as he sat down and spread his legs so Tim could get between them.

Once the fabric was down on his thighs, Tim grabbed them and pulled them down. Jason was still in his boxer briefs, the outline of his dick clearly visible. Jason grabbed a hold on Tim's hair, messing it up.  
"Come one, Baby. Get to work," he sing-sang happily, pushing Tim towards his groin. Tim gave him a flat look, but leaned forward and ran his lips along Jason's cock. He gave his balls a kiss through the fabric, before mouthing up along it to the waistband. He could feel it twitching under his lips, giving him a newfound excitement to continue working on it. The fact that Jason was watching him while he was doing it, instead of imagining someone was else was also nice. So Tim inched down the boxers and pulled them off once Jason raised his hips a little. He gently jerked his hand along the shaft, licking his lips as he looked up at Jason. Neither said anything as Tim tipped the head against his lips a few times before his tongue darted out and licked the slit. Jason sucked in a sharp breath, which encouraged Tim to ran his tongue under the head before taking it in his mouth and sucked on it.

Jason threw his head back and buckled his hips forward, pushing into Tim's mouth. Tim moaned around the cock and closed his eyes before leaning down to take more of it in. When Jason thrusted forward again, he pulled off just to lick the underside of it, flattening his tongue.

"Fuck, Babybird," Jason groaned and pulled Tim onto himself again by his hair. And Tim let him. He massaged Jason's balls with his fingers, as he took in as much as he could. He moaned again, using his tongue to ran it along the veins. He felt Jason's other hand sneak into his hair as the man started fucking his mouth. At first it was slow, but it was getting faster and deeper and Tim concentrated on relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag. He put his hands on Jason's thighs as he tried to meet the thrusts.

"Shit, Baby. Come here," Jason sighed and pulled Tim off his cock to bring him up into a kiss. It was messy, and Jason could taste himself on Tim's tongue but he didn't seem to mind. Tim climbed into his lap and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it off. Jason only pulled back to tear off Tim's sweater and his own shirt before latching his mouth onto the boy's skin. Tim threw his head back and sighed as Jason nipped at his skin down to his nipples before biting them softly. Tim ruffled the hair on Jason's nape and grabbed his arm as support.

Jason looked up at him and pressed their lips together again. He breathed against the boy's lips, looking into his eyes as he said:  
"Turn around. I want to eat you," he said softly, before pushing his to gue out and licking over Tim's lips.

That wasn't part of the script. Jason was only supposed to finger him. But if Kori wasn't stopping them, Tim sure as hell won't turn that down. Shivers ran down his spine and he couldn't hold back a whimper at the implications. But he turned his back to the man, and let Jason take off his pants and underwear with a single movement. Tim grabbed a hold on the back of the driver's seat and pushed his ass out. Jason grabbed his buttocks and massaged them a little before biting down on one of them. Tim yelped a little, making the man laugh before Jason's breath ghosted on his hole.

"Hood, please..." 

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me. Eat me. Anything. Please... " Tim could only hope he didn't sound as whiny on the the record than he was to himself.

Jason's voice was deep and gravely as he answered.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said before he licked over Tim's hole. Tim moaned at the feeling, pushing back against the tongue that made its way through his rim. Then a finger pushed in beside the tongue before Jason pulled back.

He leaned forward on Tim's back, kissing along his spine.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. Right here in the car so everyone can see," he said as he pushed in a second finger and jabbed them into Tim's prostate. Tim almost screamed.

"I want you so bad. Hood, please, fuck me already," he asked, fucking himself on the man's fingers. Jason sat back onto the seat before he grabbed Tim's hips and pulled him down onto his lap. Tim could feel his hard cock against his ass.  
"You're gonna have to show me how much you want me," Jason said in his ear, licking along his neck. Tim moaned and reached behind himself to grab a hold on Jason's dick and keep it in place as he sunk down onto it.

He couldn't push back the delighted moan. He didn't even wait before starting to move up and rocking back down, taking it as far as he could. Jason's big hands caressed his thighs and abdoment as he moved on him, but he never touched Tim's hardness, earning himself a needy moan from the boy. Tim threw his head back as he bounced on the man's dick, letting Jason kiss every inch of skin he could. Then he finally found his spot again, screaming out. That's when Jason grabbed his hips again and pulled him down, thrusting up into him.

Tim leaned forward, holding onto the seat again as Jason snapped his hips into him with so much strength it rocked the car. With one hand, Jason held Tim's throat gently, his hold barely just there, while his other hand finally grabbed Tim's dick. Tim moaned at the contact, pushing back against Jason.

The suddenly Jason pulled out fully. Tim looked back at him. Jason pointed at the laid down seat with his chin.  
"On it," he said and Tim didn't even hesitate to lay onto his back on it, spreading his legs so Jason could get in. The man pushed his dick into him again and grabbed Tim's legs to spread them even wider. His thrusts were hard, fast and strong and Tim could only moan and scream as Jason continued to hit his sweet spot, while occasionally brushing his hand along his shaft.

He was about to cum when Jason leaned down to kiss him and the entire car jolted. They pulled back and glanced at each other. If the car were to start rolling down the hill, they had no way of stopping it. But when the vehicle didn't move again, they just laughed softly, and before Kori could yell 'Stop', Jason kissed Tim again. This time, it was much softer. His thrust were less frivolous, but still deep as he sweetly caressed Tim's hair between their kisses.

It was different, Tim hadn't had in a long while. If they were in a different situation, Tim would even describe it as love making. But they were filming, and not dating. So he just held on and caressed Jason's back as the man fucked into him. Then Jason sat up on his heels, grabbed Tim's shaft and started jerking him off.

"Hood. I'm gonna cum... Please..." Tim sobbed. It was good. It was so good. Jason pressed a kiss onto his inner thigh.

"Come on, Babybird. Don't leave me hanging," he said and snapped his dick right into Tim's prostate a few times while jerking him. Tim arched his back as he came all over himself. Jason continued fucking him through his orgasm, before pulling out, jerking himself a few times and coming onto Tim's stomach himself. Tim caressed his arms meanwhile before accepting him in a hug when Jason laid down on him again. Jason gave him a soft kiss.

"So what did you say about me not being able to warm you up?" he asked with a corny smile. Tim laughed.

"Shut up!" he said and pulled Jason into another kiss. He heard Kori yell 'Cut', but Jason didn't pull back, so Tim let him kiss him for some more. It was nice not to be instantly pulled away from after sex. He liked to think he was immune to sentimental stuff, but it was nice, getting some tenderness one time or another.

"You done, guys?" Roy slapped the roof of the car a few times, which earned him a dirty look from Jason who pulled away from Tim's lips.

"Can't a man have a moment? We would just get cold," he said, but pulled away from Tim, accepting the handtowel Roy threw at him. He also passed one to Tim who murmured a soft 'thanks' and started wiping the cum and sweat off his chest and stomach. He first reached for the sweater and pulled it on, using it to cover himself up the best he could while cleaning up.

"Are you done, everyone?" It was Bruce. Tim leaned forward to see the man walking towards them, before stopping beside the car.

"Yeah, I think so," Kori said, looking at Dick for confirmation.

"Then please, pack up as fast as possible. We need to clear the driveway so the truck can come up to the manor," he ordered, nodding at Tim and Jason who were still dressing.

"Why is a truck coming?" Jason asked, leaning against the car, still shirtless.

"They're bringing some of this years merch. As always, we'll store them in the left wing," Bruce answered and closed his eyes, as if he knew what was going to happen in the moment he heard Dick's delighted gasp.

"We're doing merchtravaganza?!" he asked, bouncing on his feet. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, we are," Bruce said in his usual calm and collected tone, and ignored Dick jumping around him like a puppy and rambling on about everything. Then he turned around to look at the boys around him. "Also, we have a new recruit coming in next week. Decide who will be the cameraman, also the top and the bottom on the stand by."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite saying that I won't be able to update because of work, I think I'm doing quiet well...
> 
> Also, a little explanation for the JayTim moment in the middle: my headcanon is that Tim prefers to take a kind of submissive, passive role in bed. That's because he likes it when he can let go for a few minutes and let his partner take the lead.

"I'm so excited. I love the merchtravaganza so much, I love the photoshoot!" Dick rambled on as they sat outside, waiting for Bruce to call them in. They were in the corridor right beside the casting room in the Wayne Entertainment office building. Jason was already inside with the camera, because Roy called in that Lian got sick and he wouldn't be able to come in.

"We still have three days, you need to calm down a little. You're just burning yourself out," Tim said, putting his hand on Dick's thigh to make him stop bouncing it.

Dick chuckled.  
"Sorry," he said. Still, he couldn't stop smiling. Tim smiled back at him. Dick could be overwhelmingly positive, but it was still really nice. Much better than the constant negativity Tim usually thought in; always being prepared for things the end the worst way possible.

"It's okay," he answered, pulling his hand back. Then he heard Bruce calling his name. Dick and Tim looked at each other for a moment. So the new guy preferred to top, at least for his first try.

Dick quickly stole a kiss.  
"Good luck," he said, and patted his leg. Tim nodded in thanks and stood up. He wasn't fazed by the kiss, now he knew that Dick stole kisses left and right from anyone who'd let him. He walked to the door before Bruce could call out for him again.

The room was familiar, and Tim felt the nerves in his stomach the way he did on the day of his own audition. He saw Bruce, Clark and Barbara sitting on the other side of the table, and Jason giving him and the new guy disdainful glances. Tim tried not to react to that. Jason wasn't the nicest person to begin with, but he seemed to hate the guy already.

Tim looked at the guy next. The only thing that came to his mind was that the guy was buff. Almost Bruce and Clark level buff. He may have been even taller than Jason as he stood there by the couch, looking at Tim. His body showed confidence, but Tim could see the slight doubt in his eyes. Even a guy like that could get nervous. So Tim said the first thing that came to his mind to ease tension.

"I really should start hitting gym more often," he said, and smiled when the guy let out a soft chuckle. Jason outright laughed, and even Clark and Barbara smiled. That was good. Only Bruce seemed serious.

"Don't you dare, Timothy. I will put it into your contract that you can't," he said, looking Tim in the eyes. Tim lifted his hands into the air to show he gave up before turning toward the new guy. Clark looked at the boy again.

"Tim, this is Conner, he will be auditioning today. Conner, this is Tim Drake, he'll be your partner, but during this you just need to call him Babybird, " he said, leaning back in his seat. Tim offered his hand to Conner.

"Nice to meet you," he said softly with a smile, hoping to be a calming presence. His hand almost disappeared in the guy's palm.

"Likewise."

Tim sat down onto the black leather couch and pulled the condom and small pocket of lube out of jeans. Bruce gave it to them right before the audition started to make sure he had it. Conner soon followed him and took his place on the leather couch.

"So according to our market search," which meant the comments on his two published videos, "our audience likes Tim pampered, so that's what we want to see. Pamper him, please him, however you want," Clark said. Tim was surprised how vague he was. On his audition, Clark had given him details on what they wanted to see. This time he didn't even give the guy a heads up about calling him out during the act. So he needed to be the nice guy.

"Alright," Conner said and nodded to himself.

"You can start whenever you ready," Bruce said, clasping his hands together. Tim met the guy's gaze as he looked at him. He opened his arms.

"Come here" he said, laying back against the armrest. Conner climbed over to him and leaned into Tim's embrace, letting Tim kiss him. Tim started slow, soft and slow kisses and then let Conner take the lead and push his tongue into his mouth. He put his arms around the wide shoulders, taking on a passive role in the exchange. Conner's hand were gentle but still strong as he caressed Tim's sides. Tim let him pull his shirt up and off him, then pulled him back into a kiss before Conner started kissing down his neck and his chest. He sighed softly when Conner licked his nipple and gave it a soft bite before doing it to the other one. He lifted his hips up, trying to get some friction, rubbing against Conner. Conner leaned up to him and pressed their bodies flush against each other, grinding his hips into Tim's while kissing his jawline. Tim moaned softly and grabbed the back of Conner's shirt to pull it off him.

Conner let him and sat up to work Tim's pants off him. And damn, the guy was jacked. Tim couldn't help but ran his hands down his chest, feeling up his abs and pectorals. Conner caught his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm before pulling further away, taking Tim's pants and underwear with him. He let the materials fall onto the floor before he lifted his ankle to his face and kissed it. He travelled his mouth along Tim's calf then pulled it onto his shoulder when he leaned down to Tim's erection. He gave the head a soft kiss, before licking up the underside of it Tim let out a soft whine and threw his head back. It's been a while since anyone had sucked him off. He grabbed the pocket of lube and pushed it into Conner's hand, while the guy bobbed his head on cock.

Tim chocked back a moan when Connor gave him a suck and buried his hands in the short, black strands. He spread his legs even wider to let Conner even closer. Conner pulled off to tear the pocket open and coat his fingers with it before going back to work. He slid of the couch to kneel on the ground and pulled Tim towards himself with his clean hand. Tim kept his legs spread as he looked at the guy, who leaned in and kissed under his balls towards his hole then back.

"You ready?" Conner asked as he rubbed his rim softly with his fingers.

Tim nodded.  
"Yes, please," he moaned and laid back. Conner's fingers were thicker but shorter than Jason's had been, but he kept on licking Tim's erection to keep his mind off the discomfort.

Tim already felt full when the second finger was added, but the other kept on stretching him. Tim had enough, he wanted more. He held the condom out for Conner.  
"I want you now. Fuck me," he said. Conner gave him one last suck, which made Tim moan before he stood up and with a showy movement he undid his belt and opened his fly. Tim sat up to put his hands on his dick, but Conner caught him and pressed him back onto the couch.

"No, this is about you," he said softly, his deep voice cracking a little. Tim held his gaze for a moment, before he pulled the condom back to tear the package open himself. He pushed back against Conner, and pressed his lips against his chest over his heart.

"Please, just this. Let me," he said as he grabbed Conner's dick and rolled the condom on. Conner breathed a groan but didn't stop Tim from jerking him a few times before he tipped the boy's head back to kiss him. Tim reached up to clung to his shoulders, now letting Conner manoeuvre him into position.

He spread his legs and whined into their kiss when he felt Conner position his cock against his opening. Then with one thrust, Conner was in.

"Fuck, Baby," he called out, pushing himself up onto his arms as he took on a steady rhythm, snapping his hips forward. He held onto Tim's leg, pulling it onto his shoulder before he caressed Tim's chest, never stopping his thrusts.

"Con... Conner, give me more..." Tim mewled, holding onto the couch.

"Baby, take over," Bruce's voice was emotionless. Tim saw the panic flash through Conner' s face so he pulled him down into a kiss before pushing him back.

"It's okay," he whispered against the full lips before climbing onto the boy's body, repositioning his dick against his rim and sinking down. 

Conner's hands flew to his hips as Tim started rocking on him, putting his hands onto the defined chest. Tim's thighs burned as he kept on bouncing faster and sinking deeper, moaning at each thrust. Conner pulled his legs up and thrusted into him, meeting each of his movement.

"Conner... Conner... Please... Conner..." he moaned, his hands pulling into fists on Conner's chest as he leaned forward. Conner let his hips go to take his cock into his hand, pumping him in the same time of his thrust.

"Come on, Babybird. Come for me..." he whispered, watching Tim's face as the boy came apart in his hands. He came all over Conner's hand and chest, trembling on the man. He felt Conner thrust into him a few more times before he stilled, still milking Tim through it.

Tim let himself fell forward onto Conner's chest, letting his head rest on the wide shoulder.

"You did well," he whispered onto his skin, barely loud enough for Conner to hear. Then he sat up and took the blanket Clark held out for him, pulling off Conner, grabbed his clothes and quickly making his way into the bathroom in the side of the room.

He took his time getting dressed and cleaning himself up, not wanting to intrude on the rest of Conner's audition. When he was in his shoes, it was quick, everyone just saying their goodbyes, keeping their opinion to themselves. Most likely, he would be alone when he exited the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door to hear anything that would show that they were still inside, but when he heard nothing, he left the bathroom.

Conner was nowhere to be seen, and Tim barely caught Bruce's hand closing the door behind them. Only Jason was still inside, packing the camera up.

"Are you coming back to the manor now?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No. I have to film Harper and Cass going at it," Jaso answered, his voice more gruff than usual. He was in a bad mood, has been since Tim first walked into the room. Tim wanted to ask about it, but deemed against it.

"Alright then. See you at dinner," he said softly and turned to leave the room. He left his stuff with the receptionist, so at least he didn't need to collect it.

He heard something smack against the glass table, before Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. It was a spare moment when Tim felt Jason's breath ghost against his nape, before Jason bit down on it and sucked on the skin.

"What the hell, Jason?!" he shouted and tried to pull himself out of the man's arm, but Jason's hold was steady on him, his mouth merciless as he bit and sucked on the same spot.

"JASON!" Tim called out again, and even if Jason just held him stronger against his body, his mouth finally left the abused skin.

"Fuck that, Timmy. Shitty Clark-clone boyscout is no fucking good with you," Jason rasped against Tim's neck as he suckes another mark onto his neck, right below his ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tim trashed to the side, but all he achieved was Jason turning him around in his hold and pinned him against the wall. He held both of Tim's wrists in one hand, while the other was on his waist.

"He's not good with you. You wanna know what I'm talking about?" he asked, leaning into Tim's face so their faces were only millimeters apart. Tim's breath caught in his throat when Jason flexed his hold on his wrist and pressed against him even harder. Like this, Tim knew Jason could feel him twitching against his thigh. Jason's lips pulled into a smirk. "This is what I'm talking about."

And he pulled away. He just up and away, back to the camera, not even looking at Tim anymore. Tim watched his back for a moment as he reached up to his neck, touching the spot Jason had bitten. He couldn't help but flush at the feeling.

"Asshole," he murmured and left the room. He didn't want to think about it as running away, but he knew if he stayed, he would just throw himself at Jason. The man knew him too well. Scarily well. He grabbed his stuff from the receptionist, and took the first taxi that stopped for him.

He was mad. He wanted to be mad. There was only one rule for them about sex and that was no marks. And Jason had just gone and gave him a hickey so big it covered most of his nape. If anyone asked him about it, he would have no qualms about putting Jason in the line of fire.

The taxi stopped in front of the manor, and after paying for the ride, Tim got out. After Conner's audition, Bruce and Barbara had another meeting with the production company about the merch, Jason and Dick had to go to Cass' shoot, it should be only him and Alfred, maybe Damian at the manor. Tim waited outside a moment to see if Alfred would come and open the door, but when the butler failed to show up, he took out the keys and opened the entrance himself.

"Drake!"

Tim couldn't even arrive home in peace.

"Yes, Damian?" he sighed before turning to the boy. Damian seemed uncharacteristically frantic as he looked at Tim, desperately searching for something behind his back.

"Where's my father? Or Grayson?" his tone was demanding, but it didn't hold the its usual brashness. Tim frowned. Damian was never this distraught.

"Bruce is at a meeting, and Dick is at the shoot. Why, is something wrong?" he asked, turning fully towards the boy. Damian pressed his lips into a thin line as he eyed Tim.

"Can you drive?" he asked.

"I can, but I don't have car. I can call you a taxi if you..." Tim pointed at the driveway where his taxi stopped just a few seconds ago.

"I'll took one of Father's, I just need someone who can drive. Come one, hurry," Damian said and threw a set off keys at Tim before running down the corridor. Tim caught the keys and ran after him.

"Damian, what's going on?" he asked. Damian lead them to the garage, where beside a huge black jeep, Titus was laying down. He barely lifted his head at their arrival as Damian went to him.

"Alfred left some chocolate cake on the cooling rack while he left for the store. Titus ate it. He hasn't thrown up yet, but since it had cocoa powder and dark chocolate in it, I want to bring him in immediately," he said, opening the door and leading Titus into the car. Tim got into the driver's seat, turning on the engine while Damian buckled himself in and pulled Titus' head into his lap.

Tim gave his phone to Damian.  
"Write in the address into navigation. Have you called the vet we're going in?" he pulled out of the garage and drove off the driveway by the time Damian gave the phone forward.

"I'll do so right now," he said and was already typing on his own phone. Tim kept on glancing back at them through the mirror, and tried to keep to the speed limit as they rode to the clinic. He never had a dog himself, because his parents' never allowed it, but he knew how toxic chocolate was to dogs.

He barely pulled into the parking lot, Damian was already unbuckling himself and opening the door. Tim got out, and they patiently waited for Titus to get out before walking in. The doors slid open in front of them, and they walked straight to the receptionist. The woman stood up from her seat at their frantic arrival.

Damian put his hands onto the table, still holding Titus' leash.  
"I'm Damian al Ghoul, I called about my dog eating chocolate cake," he said. The woman nodded his head and quickly walked around the table.

"Come, we already prepared the room. When did it happen?" she lead them down a corridor, opening a door.

"About an hour and a half ago. He normally doesn't misbehave like this, I don't know what came over him," Damian said, pulling Titus into the room, the nurse opened for them.

"Alright. I'll send the doctor your way immediately," she said in a calming tone before hurriedly leaving the room. Tim looked after her before turning back to Damian who didn't take his eyes off the dog, not even for a second. If it was anyone else, Tim would've put his arms around them for comfort, but he couldn't decide whether Damian would like that or not. So he kept to himself.

"I'm not sure if they'll let me stay here for the check up. Do you want me to stay here with you?" he asked softly. Damian shrugged.

"Don't care. I just needed a ride here," he said. This was the very first time Tim didn't believe the boy. He knew he was lying, because he was too proud to say that he wanted the support.

"I won't leave you here. But I'll go call Bruce once the doctor arrives, okay? So I won't be in the way," he assured. Damian still didn't look at him, but the way he pursed his lips to keep his emotions from spilling was enough for Tim to know he said the right thing for once.

"Whatever." Damian clicked his tongue. Tim was glad the boy was showing his back to him, so Damian didn't see his smile at the reaction.When the doctor arrived, Tim introduced himself before excusing himself to make the calls. He walked to the waiting room, so he won't bother the doctors. Bruce didn't pick up immediately, and Tim was just about to give up when the man finally accepted the call.

"Make it fast, I'm in a meeting," he said, his voice unwelcoming.

"Damian and I are at the vet. We took one of your cars," Tim said.

"So that's why he called," he heard Bruce mutter to himself, before talking to him again. "What happened?"

"Titus ate the chocolate cake Alfred made. Damian is with him and the doctor right now," he said. He put his free hand into his pocket and glanced at the clock. If this took long, he will need to look for a restaurant nearby, because they won't get back to the manor by dinner.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. They're checking on him right now."

"Alright. Damian will probably do this anyway, but take up on everything they offer. Be it medicine or keeping him overnight, accept it. Damian knows how to log into my mobile bank, use that to pay for everything. Don't mind the price," he said. Tim nodded along, not wanting to stop the man. He was talking fast, trying to wrap up the conversation.

"Okay."

"I'll try to leave as soon as possible. Call me if you're leaving, otherwise I'll meet you at the clinic."

"Alright. See you soon," Tim said. Bruce didn't say anything else before hanging up. Tim sighed as he put away his phone. He couldn't go back into the room now, he would just bother them, so he sat down into one of the seats and waited. On the seat next to him was a big box that mewled softly when he sat down so he turned to it.

The white cat was really dirty inside, but was looking at Tim with big blue eyes pawing at the iron bars that kept it inside. The woman on the other side of the box giggled softly.  
"He seems to like you," she said, her voice kind.

"Why is he here?" Tim asked softly, holding his finger to the bars, letting the kitten paw at it.

"I just found him on the streets. He's so young, I just couldn't leave him there," the woman said softly, gazing at the box with love. Tim smiled softly.

"Are you taking him in?"

"No, sadly, my other three cats wouldn't really like him. But I know a good shelter. I'll take him there once he was checked and got his shots," she said.

"That's kind of you," he said softly, turning his eyes back to the kitten. He wiggled his finger, which made the kitten viciously attack it.

"I think it's natural. He didn't do anything wrong. He deserves a home, just like any of us," she said. Then another nurse came into the room.

"Ms. Kyle?"

"That's our call," the woman said. She looked at the kitten and only pulled the box away when he let go of Tim's finger. "It was nice chatting with you, kitten," she winked at him, before walking off to the nurse.

"Never thrust a cat person." Damian's voice made Tim turn around in his seat. Damian changed his shirt into a blue one the clinic's stuff wore. His pants were wet.

"What happened?" Tim asked, taking in the boy from head to toe.

"They made Titus throw up. He missed the bin. They are keeping him overnight and giving him infusion to keep him hydrated," he answered and sat down next to Tim.

"So he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Damian said rather softly, still dabbing the side of his leg with tissues.

"Bruce said you should use his mobile bank to pay, and to accept everything the clinic offers. He said to call him when we're done, but if it takes long, he'll meet us here," Tim said. Damian nodded his head absentmindedly.

"Alright."

Damian was quiet, just sitting next to Tim. Tim also knew that the only reason he was still dabbing his thigh was so he would have something to do. Damian had a hard time showing affection; if anything, Titus was the only one he was fully open to. And now the boy was feeling helpless. They didn't need to stay any longer. They could just pay and leave. But Tim was content sitting there as long as Damian needed it.

"Drake."

"Hm?"

"I appreciate the efforts you made this afternoon," Damian said so softly Tim had a hard time fully understanding him over the various animals vocalising in the room. He knew Damian would rather die than to repeat that sentence, but Tim knew how to take any small wonder offered to him.

"You're very welcome," he smiled at boy, even if Damian didn't look at him.

"But if repeat this to Todd, I will end you in your sleep."

"Wouldn't expect anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself!


	12. Chapter 12

Tim was pretty sure if he just put a device that could generate electricity on Dick, he would be able to light the manor for a year by how much the man was vibrating. Dick has been on the run since last night, when he was bouncing from the walls with at least fifty types of face masks mixed into one, shaving every single inch of his body, while rambling to anyone who would listen. Then Alfred stepped in, offering Dick a cup of tea, which the man took with a clueless, happy smile. That was the first time Tim saw the infamous sleeping tea in action.

And now they were all dressed head to toe in Wayne Entertainment merchandise with Cass flying around between them, fixing every little mistake on their skins that only she could see. And Tim had to admit it, the merch was really comfy. He was sceptical at first, when he saw the boxer briefs handed to him, but they were really comfortable, the track pants let him move around freely and the hoodie was warm. They were all black, which he could appreciate, even if he wouldn't wear it on the street, since it had the Entertainment's logo in slick, silver letters on the front. Now they only needed to take the commercial photos, and take some pictures they could sell as posters.

Roy set up the equipment in the parlor, while Dick and Jason set up a huge white background against the wall.

"Okay, let's see how this works..." Roy sighed, looking at the viewfinder. Then he turned to them. "Who volunteers as sacrifice?"

If Tim wasn't so terrified by the photoshoot, he would have made a Hunger Games joke. But he didn't.

"Dick, get in there. We still need time getting ready," Bruce said, his voice resonating through the room. He leaned his head to the side so Cass had easier access to his neck.

"Yes, Captain," Dick answered immediately, then all but skipped to the background with and excited smile on his face. Once he turned to face the camera, he stroke a pose and Roy was already taking the picture. He hummed softly and nodded his head.

"Okay, this should be good. Someone else go in there with him," he was pressing some buttons on the camera to change some settings.

"Timmy, come here. You promised me a kiss," Dick reached his hand forward, beaconing him forward.

Tim frowned.  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm not good on pictures," he said, slipping deeper into the couch. He hoped he could get away with as little participation in this as possible. He liked pictures. He truly did, ever since he was a child. But he only liked taking the pictures. Not being the one they were taken off.

"Just come on. Give me a kiss," Dick pouted and walked off the set just to grab him by the arms and pull him in front of the white background. "And you get that side because I prefer my left profile," he added as a matter-of-fact. Tim rolled his eyes.

"As you wish," he sighed as he let Dick wound his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He hugged his neck with his left arm, while holding onto his arm with his right so he wouldn't block Dick's face.

"Ready when you are," Roy said, not lifting his gaze from the viewfinder. Dick leaned down and Tim let out a little chuckle when their lips met. It was gentle and soft, with all the light-hearted teasing that Dick seemed to be the embodiment of. Tim pulled Dick a little closer and turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Slow and unhurried they made out lazily for the camera, so Roy had the chance to take pictures from every angle he wanted to.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go," Roy said, and Tim pulled back from Dick. Dick seemed satisfied that he finally got the kiss Tim promised him over a week ago, so he let the boy leave the set and flop back down onto the couch beside Conner. Even though the guy was built like a brick wall, he seemed small and lost as he sat on the couch, looking around with wide eyes. He had his own apartment, so this was his very first time at the manor. This was also the very first time he had worked with them.

"I haven't done this either before, so at least we can commiserate," Tim commented as he smiled at Conner. Conner gave him a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but it's still weird. I didn't think something like this would be my first project here," he said. "And they only having me in pair shoots with you, so it's not much, I guess," he shrugged.

"At least it's easy. You can get used to the attention. Because no matter how you prepare for it, the first shoot is always weird. I've only done three films this far and it's still weird, having Roy push a camera up my ass," he laughed softly. "I have absolutely no idea how to behave on a photoshoot," he murmured softly in addition, glancing back at the white backdrop. Dick now had Bruce in with him, pressing into the man with a bright smile on his face. He said something Tim couldn't hear with everyone making noises, but he saw how Bruce shushed him with a soft smile on his rough face. His large hands curled around Dick's waist, pulling the young man against his chest. They looked amazing together.

"Gah, I just hope I don't piss Clark off again if I fuck up this," Conner frowned as he watched Bruce and Dick being perfect for each other in front of tha camera.

"Clark doesn't like you? I noticed he was weird at your audition," Tim said softly, moving a tad bit closer to Conner so they could converse in a softer tone.

"It's a long story. We go back a while, and he's not happy I'm here with him," he pulled his mouth a little, glancing at Clark from the corner of his eyes. The man was wearing his usual easygoing smile as he watched Bruce pose for the camera. He was now alone in there, as Dick left to strip, because he was going to model the underwear next. Meanwhile, Clark and Bruce would have their shoot together.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually. But if you need help or something, give me a call," Tim said softly, patting Conner's shoulder. The guy gave him a soft smile.

It was harder to smile when they were in front of the camera. With Dick it was easy as the man kept kissing him the whole time, but Conner didn't do that. They were there for over fifteen minutes and Tim was sure the only pictures that could be used were the ones they were laughing at themselves on. But then Conner left and Tim was left alone in front of the backdrop and he was just as clueless as before. He tried to mimick the poses he saw from the others' but from Roy's face behind the camera he could tell it was not working.

"Sorry, Timmy, but we must do something good. You're quickly becoming popular, we can't do half-assed shit with you," he said with a pitying look.

"Sorry, but I just can't. This is so not me," he said softly, hanging his head. He was absolutely done with this. And he was still supposed to have a shoot with Bruce and then maybe Jason if they still had the time.

"But this is not even your style, is it, Timmy? I never saw you in clothes like this," Dick leaned his head to the side. He was wearing a robe, not having bothered to dress up again after his underwear shots.

"We can help with that," Jason sighed from were he was sitting in the armchair on the side. He wasn't called on yet, so he had been reading. He was already by the end of a thousand years old copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ He stood up and walked to Tim, blocking him for the camera as he looked down at the boy with his arms crossed.

Tim raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"

Jason didn't falter by his gaze.  
"Take off your hoodie," he said, his voice steady and demanding. Tim was still kind of mad at him for leaving the hickey, and he knew that Cass was also giving Jason a cold shoulder for that, so normally, he wouldn't have obligated. But he was tired and wanted this shoot to be over. So he took off his hoodie and threw it over the side.

He was surprised to see Jason taking off his own also.  
"Arms up," he then said, as if he was talking to a child. But Tim followed through. He sputtered when Jason yanked his hoodie over his arms and his head before dropping down and pulling Tim's pants with him. Tim yelped and reached to keep his underwear in place.

"Jason, what the hell?!" he said, and tried to keep in place as to not to fall over with his pants pooling around his ankles.

Jason stood up and took his step back, admiring his work.  
"Looks better, doesn't it? The problem was that this shit is his size. That's why it was weird," he said, grabbing Tim's hoodie from the floor.

"So true! Damn, so subtle but still..." Dick shook his head. He couldn't believe such a small detail bothered them so much.

Tim didn't say anything. He was still mad at Jason. He shouldn't forgive him because if this. He definitely shouldn't think about how the hoodie was so warm from the time Jason wore it, how it already had faint traces of his scent mixed with the cigarette he smoked earlier. And he most definitely shouldn't think about how Jason knew him well enough already to notice him wearing the wrong (right) size of clothing. He needed to stay mad and keep his mind of this. He can't let Jason string him around like this.

"Is it better?" Roy asked, leaning against his camera. Tim shrugged and raised his hand to see how big the hoodie was on him. It covered his whole hand and then flopped down some more. It was definitely not the time to swoon over how much bigger Jason was than him, and how he could hide Tim away in an embrace. Fuck that, Tim wasn't a romantic. He was raised to have no emotions, he shouldn't start having them after just a few months spent in the manor.

"Yeah, I mean... More usual..." he said, pulling the hoodie's sleeves up so his hand was out. He didn't even notice Roy already taking pictures of him as he was adjusting.

"You mean slovenly. You look like a homeless, Drake, which may fit you perfectly, you're the only person who would highlight that fact with your clothing," Damian said, looking them over with his chin raised. "If you all are over with flaunting you're shamelessness, it would be appreciated if I could be in my own home without having too come to face with someone's private parts," he said, giving them a stink eye.

"Damian, we warned you about today's shoot in advance. You said you would be at practice this afternoon," Bruce said, stepping to his son.

"I got a call from the vet. Titus is cleared and we can go pick him up right now. I decided this was a more important matter than you flaunting your... Private qualities," he said, his gaze unwavering from his father's. Bruce took a deep breath through his nose, waited a second before nodding his head.

"That's right. Let me get my things, then we go, get Titus. Meet me at the car," he said before turning to the boys.

"Everyone, go on about the shoot without me. I should be back in an hour or two," he said. Roy gave him a thumbs up and turned back to the camera. Tim watched them go before looking at Roy who clicked the camera in the moment Tim looked at him. Roy pulled away and smiled at the viewfinder.

"This one's good. I think we should be good. Now, I have an idea. But I need to see who's up for it," he grinned at them. He seemed really excited.

"Oh, god..." Jason sighed and looked ready to leave the room, but Dick grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"What is it?" Dick asked, while clinging to the younger man. He was still having the time of his life, and he wasn't going to let Jason ruin that for him.

"So, this would be for the CM itself rather than the pics, but if Timmy is already dressed like this, I think we should do ones with someone doing push ups with him laying on their back," he said. He had a clear idea in his head and he looked more than ready to bring it to life. He then clapped his hands together ones." So, who thinks they can do push ups with Timmy's extra weight on them?"

Slowly, almost everyone raised their hands in the room. And as much as Tim didn't want to say anything about that, he didn't doubt it. Clark was a tank, and so was Conner. Dick was an acrobat, growing up used to hauling people around and Jason has already proved that he can lift Tim up and parade him around the manor.

If Bruce wasn't such a hardass, this would've been the last strike for Tim to honestly start hitting up the gym.

"I'll do it!" Dick exclaimed, already moving to take off his robe.

"The whole shoot has been about you already," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm beautiful and I'm the only one who actually enjoys it?" Dick answered.

"Still, Jay has a point. So you're out. Conner, you already had photos with Tim, so you're also out," Roy said, and Conner obediently put his hand down. "So, Clark? Jay?"

Clark smiled at Jason as the man turned to him.  
"Go on. You didn't have your photos taken yet," he said softly, gesturing towards Tim gently.

"Then I need a new hoodie," Jason sighed and pulled away from Dick.

"No, you don't. This should be good,"Roy answered, already taking off the camera of it's stand. Jason met Tim's eyes for a moment, before moving onto the backdrop and laying onto the ground. He sighed softly and pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Come on, Timbers, let's do this," he said softly, keeping still as Tim hesitantly laid onto his back.

"Aren't I too heavy?" he asked as he wound his arms around Jason's neck as he tried to find a way to get comfortable on Jason's back. He was stiff. It was weird.

Jason snorted.  
"As if," he said and turned his head to look at Roy. "Can we start?" he asked. Roy squatted down next to them, his knees cracking loudly. He held the camera in Jason's height and got ready to move along. He pressed the button.

"Ready if you are," he said like he always did.

"Hold on, Timmy," Jason called back before he pushed himself up. He easily started the exercise, like Tim weighed nothing to him. His arms flexed with every push, his back muscles moved under Tim's chest as he kept his upper body straight so they wouldn't fall. He let out a huff of air with every push, that was all so similar to how he breathed during sex. His body was slowly warming up and Tim could feel every inch of it.

He had already been well aware of the fact that he was pressed against Jason's back, but he was now getting hard and that was something he just couldn't do. So with a swift movement, he rolled off Jason's back, falling onto the ground.

"Tim, you okay?" Conner asked from where he was watching them from the couch.

"Timber?" Jason lifted his eyebrow as he looked at Tim, who gave a sheepish smile at the others.

"Sorry, lost my hold," he said softly. Roy gave him a grin from behind the camera.

"It's okay, I got the footage I wanted. Also, I SOS need a new battery, so let's take a short break," and he was already walking out of the room. Everyone started fidgeting, and Tim finally met Jason's eyes. He knew the man was well-aware that he didn't lose his hold. He knew it was intentional.

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked, turning to face Tim. Tim exhaled through his nose and grabbed the hem of the hoodie, pulling it down.

"Because I was getting hard, and I thought that if you don't like hands around your ass, an erection would be even worse," he said. It was soft, only meant to be heard by Jason. He hoped Conner or Dick didn't care enough to listen in on their conversation, even if he had an inkling that Dick already knew what was going on with Jason. He had known him longer after all.

Jason watched him for a long moment before he extended his hand towards Tim.  
"Come here," he whispered gently and pulled Tim to himself when the boy accepted the hand. He pressed a soft kiss onto Tim's lips, much to the boy's surprise before laying back onto the ground and pulling him onto himself.

"Thanks, I guess..." he sounded so unsure as he said that, gently patting Tim's back. "For being considerate."

Tim looked back onto him, his brows furrowed.  
"This goes without saying," he said. Jason huffed out a soft laugh before pulling Tim into another kiss, this time much more passionate. He bit Tim's lips to make him open up so he could push his tongue in. Tim was caressing his neck softly as Jason held him in place on his chest.

"Now, keep doing that! Jay, lift Tim's hoodie so we can see his Wayne Ent underwear," Roy called out. Jason pulled away and Tim did his best not to chase after his lips.

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up," Jason said, and if looks could kill, Roy would have dropped dead the moment Jason raised his gaze onto him. But the redhead only waved his hand.

"Just do it!"

Jason continued to glare at him, so Tim put a hand on his cheek to turn his head back towards himself and pressed their mouths together. Jason was still stiff under him, but he kissed Tim back. His hands slowly wandered down onto his hips before pushing the material up his ass to reveal his underwear. His fingertips ghosted over his asscheeks before running up his spine and going back down.

"Yeah, just like that," Roy mumbled, but both Tim and Jason were content on ignoring him. Tim's cock twitched against Jason's hip, but this time he didn't bother to ran away. With Jason's arms around him, he wouldn't have been able even if he tried. He tried being subtle as he rubbed his groin against Jason's, feeling him harden in his pants. Jason sucked on his tongue, before pushing his own forward into Tim's mouth. At this point, Tim couldn't help but moan against Jason's lips.

"And we're good! Who's next?" Roy asked, happily looking around. Tim looked at Jason, who only sighed.

"I need a smoke," he said, and waited for Tim to get off.

"Can I dress now?" Tim asked.

Roy nodded.  
"Yeah, you're good. You may need to come back once Bruce's back, but for now, you're done," he said. Tim got up from the floor and after he grabbed his pants, he walked off the set. He hoped that his instincts were right, as he walked into the bathroom in the east wing. And just like he guessed, Jason was there, leaning against the sink, watching the door intently.

Tim barely had time to close it before Jason pressed him against it.  
"Fucking finally," he groaned before pressing their lips together again, his hands already on Tim's ass, grabbing the buttocks strongly. Tim moaned and ground against Jason's thigh. He held into his shoulders to give himself leverage to move.

Jason slipped a thigh between his legs and started thrusting against him while still abusing his lips. Tim pulled away to breath, but Jason immediately started pressing kisses to his neck.  
"Fuck, Jason. No marks this time," he breathed out softly, their movements never stopping.

"Killjoy," Jason snorted against his skin and playfully nipped at the place where his neck met his shoulder, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Tim's eyes met his own in the mirror behind Jason. He could feel himself blush. His hair was now tussled from how Jason has been running his fingers through it. His eyes were shining, his lips swollen and red. He couldn't deny having sex even if he tried.

"Tim?" Jason turned to look at him, before following his line of sight. He didn't look any better than Tim did, except that unlike Tim who found the ordeal entirely embarrassing, Jason just smirked before pulling away from Tim just to position him against the sink, so Tim was constantly facing his own reflection.

"Lookin' pretty, don'cha think?" he rasped into Tim's ear before biting it softly. He reached down to tug Tim's underwear down before letting it fall. Tim closed his eyes and threw his head back against Jason's shoulder when Jason closed his hand around his cock for a moment before pulling it away to push the hoodie up.

Jason caught Tim's gaze in the mirror.  
"I'd strip you, but I'm liking the way my stuff looks on you," he groaned, rubbing himself against Tim's ass. But he pushed the material up and lifted it to his lips. "Bite."

It sounded almost like an order and Tim couldnt help by comply. He bit onto the thick material. He could feel Jason pushing down his own clothes as his now bare dick was rubbing against Tim's skin. Jason ran his lips down Tim's neck as his hands enveloped his hips tightly.  
"Close your legs. Tight," he said right into the younger's ear. And when Tim did so, Jason used his pre-cum to coat his dick before skipping them between Tim's thighs. It bumped into Tim's balls and Tim moaned around the material in his mouth.

Jason held him strongly as he pushed forward, caressing his stomach and chest while pressing kisses all over his nape and neck. Then as Jason fucked his thighs even faster and stronger, he reached for Tim's own erection and started jerking him.

And Tim watched. He saw how Jason buried his face in his neck and how he closed eyes, just breathing him in for a second, before meeting his gaze once again. Jason gave a particularly hard thrust and a twist of his wrist, sending Tim over the edge, not letting go of the eyecontact for a second. Tim body spazmed in his hold, the material falling from his lips as they opened in a silent scream. And then Jason was coming on his thighs, stilling behind him after a few more thrusts.

"Fuck, Tim, you're gonna ruin me at this rate," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Tim's shoulder.

"You're the one talking?" Tim asked, moving to run around in Jason's hold. Jason let him, just so they could kiss again. This time it was a lot softer, gentler. It was lazy, already satisfied and Tim loved every second of it.

Jason leaned against him ever more.  
"Now I really need a cig," he said before pulling away just to pull his pants up again and fish his box of cigarette and lighter out of his pockets.

"Alfred will kill you," Tim reminded him as he reached for the toilet paper to clean of his thighs. Jason climbed onto the edge of the bath tube, and opened up the little window over it. This way his head was next to it and the smoke could excape without a trace.

" I won't tell if you don't," Jason answered and lit up his cigarette. He leaned against the wall and inhaled. He looked extremely relaxed on the thin edge, like he had been doing that for a long time at that point. His hair was messy, the dark strands strongly contrasting against the white wall behind him. He looked outside, his gaze lost in the world's outside. He put his free hand in his pocket, not minding the cold wall against his naked back. He looked annoyingly good.

Before he had time to think about it, Tim took his discarded pants and took out his phone. He took the picture before Jason had time to react. He sat onto the lowered lid of the toilet and after some hesitation he logged up onto the Wayne Entertainment website. He saw the others post picture of themselves and of each other. He bit his lips. This would be his first post and Jason was wearing unreleased merch. He didn't get cleared to do this.

But as he went to the Community page, he saw that Dick has already posted like six selfies in the various clothes, so he couldn't do more damage than the other man had. So he typed in _"Guilty Pleasures_ " before attaching the picture and pressing to post. He went back to his profile before he had time to overthink the post. Then something grabbed his attention.

"Jason."

"Hm?"

"Why is someone sending me messages on the website?"

"Someone's sending you messages?" Jason lifted his eyebrow, but didn't look concerned at all.

"Yeah, he already sent me four before, I just never logged in to see them. He sent the last one a few minutes ago," he said, scrolling through them.

"What's his username? Maybe I saw him before," Jason inhaled from his cig again before blowing the smoke out.

"The demon's head."


	13. Chapter 13

" _Young Bird, the poise you carry yourself through life is exceptional. The arch of your spine is delicate, meant to be touched by only the finest silk sheets. I would provide you only the greatest goods life has to offer, yet all of it would only fade away next to your beauty._ And this is just the newest one. I'm honestly surprised he can find a new thing to write about in every message, "Tim laughed as he closed the tab on the computer. He was supposed to work on Dick and Kori's film, but then about thirty minutes ago Stephanie called and everything went to hell.

"On one hand, it's hella flattering that someone literally writes poetry about your ass, but on the other hand it's really fucking creepy. Fuck, Timmy, I would've banned his ass after the first four," Stephanie said, amusement clearly written in her voice.

"Jay said that it's not unusual. People are allowed to write to us, and we can give them generic answers like 'thank you for your support' and whatnot, but if I ignore it long enough, creepers like this will quit eventually," Tim shrugged as he saved whatever cuts he made to the movie. He truly was now just wasting time looking at the screen. He wasn't going to work on it, now that Stephanie was talking to him.

"And _Jay_ definitely wouldn't lie to you? Also, since when have you been calling him Jay?" Steph laughed on the phone and even if he couldn't see her, he was certain she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean, he has no reason to. Me being attacked by creeps wouldn't help him, so... As for the name, everyone, including you, may I add, keeps butchering my name, so I think I have the right to give people one single, completely normal nickname. I have known him for over two months and... "

"...had sex with him multiple times... "

"Not what I wanted to say, but that's also true, so you get my point," he sighed and took a look at the time. He still had some time before he needed to leave.

"Yeah, also that bitch went and gave you the biggest hickey ever because another hunky boy decided to bounce you on his dick," she said. Tim hated how much his life entertained her.

"I'm hanging up."

"No, Timberly, don't go! Come on, I'm sorry, but this is really funny. Nobody else would have a problem with having ten-per-ten men fawning around him, only you," she said.

"I know. But I still have to go. Jason has a live stream in fifteen minutes and I'm the mod for it," he answered with a sigh. He wouldn't pass up and opportunity to see Jason naked and make some money with it, but he also wanted to talk to Steph some more. It's been a while since they had time to talk for longer than ten minutes.

" Uh, get me a free pass to that show! I have about fourty minutes before I need to leave, do you think he can get me off in twenty minutes?"

Tim groaned.  
"Too much information, Steph, way too much information. But yeah, I think he can," he added in a softer tone. Jason could get him off in a few minutes, twenty minutes should be enough for anyone else.

"Great! Then it's settled. Love ya, Timmy," she said as a goodbye.

"Love you too," Tim added before hanging up. They really needed to find time to sit down and just talk. Calls were never the same. He shut off the system before exiting the room. He went straight to the east wing to the streaming room. The door was open and he could hear Jason talking with Bizarro on the inside.

Jason was sitting on the bed. Unlike Dick, he didn't go out of his way to put on tight clothes, he was wearing his usual jeans and shirt combo. He was barefoot, his feet hanging off the bed. This time, it was a black comforter instead of the rich red one Dick liked to use. He was only asking questions, otherwise he let Bizarro talk about whatever he wanted.

"Hi, guys," Tim greeted softly, taking his place behind the computer.

"Hi, Tim-Tam," Jason barely spared him a glance before turning to Bizarro. The mountain of a man nodded his head shyly at Tim and whispered a greeting, but it was so soft Tim couldn't clearly hear it. He fished out a rugged doll from his pocket and started fidgeting with it. Tim gave him a warm smile, before turning to his work. Jason had warned him beforehand that Bizarro had a really hard time with new people, so Tim didn't go in unprepared.

Tim set up the channel and locked at the view. Jason was still watching Bizarro, but this was enough to show the problems. The camera was showing Jason from a rather low angle, which was unflattering.

"Bizarro?" he called out, hoping that it sounded friendly enough. Jason gave him a wary glance when Bizarro flinched before turning to Tim.

"Yes?" he sounded so unsure like a kid who was waiting to be scolded.

Tim smiled again.  
"Could you please raise the camera a little? This is Dick's height, too low for Jason," he talked slowly, in a calm tone. He could only hope he was doing the right thing.

Bizarro nodded his big head. He looked relieved that he was given work.  
"Bizarro will raise the camera!" he exclaimed and put the doll down onto his seat as he unscrewed the stand, so he could move it up. He moved it slowly, and Tim watched the angle change on the monitor.

"There, that's perfect. Thank you," he said and Bizarro nodded once again, before securing the stand. He had a small happy smile on his face as he did so. Jason gave Tim a small approving nod. Tim already knew that Jason and Roy were really protective of Bizarro, but it was weird, being on the receiving end of the glares. Sure, they have never been alone, but he had worked with Bizarro before. He knew the man had some kind of mental problem, and was aware of how he needed to be treated. There was no need for Jason to keep him in line.

"Anyway, how much time do we have left before start?" Jason asked, laying over the bed. He hated doing live streams, too much communication with too many people all at once. He only did once every two months, and even then he only did it because he had a rather large following that begged him to do it.

Tim looked at the clock in the corner of the screen.  
"Five minutes," he answered. He busied himself with making sure, the server was running smoothly and everything was ready, half-listening to Bizarro and Jason's conversation. Bizarro seemed to talk about Clark a lot, as if the man was some kind of cartoon character. The picture he painted of Clark was a lot different than what Conner had during their photoshoot.

"One minute before the start," Tim called out, bringing their attention to himself. Bizarro shuffled to his seat behind the camera, still holding the doll in one of his shovel-sized hands.  
Jason sighed and pulled a bit back on the bed.

"Let's get through with this," he murmured. Tim gave him a small smile.

"You got this. Ready?" he asked one last time, and when both Bizarro and Jason nodded, he let the stream go live. The audience waiting for them wasn't as big as it had been when Dick was on, but it was impressive.

Jason leaned back in his hands, and gave the camera a daring glance with a quirk of his eyebrow.  
"My, my, here we go again. I hope you all appreciate the efforts I make for you," he rasped out. The chills ran down Tim's spine. He knew this voice well, and his traitorous brain immediately connected it to their previous activities.

The comments went crazy.

**CherryDoll** : _We always appreciate you, Daddy. ___

**otakuslut** : _ive been so bad Hood pls punish me_ ****

**Swith/Me** : _God, I missed you so much_

Jason's lips curled up in a small smile. He looked so cocky, Tim wanted to punch him through the screen.  
"Now, guys, I'm sure you know the drill already. I don't take orders, but I can persuaded..." his voice went low again, as he ran his hand over his groin in a teasing manner. "You just need to do it right." And with that, he grabbed his dick through his pants and gave it a few strong squeezes.

"Now you see, I'm a grown man with needs. And I need you to satisfy them. Can you do that for me?" he asked. He was so naturally taking on a dominant role, it was impressive. Tim had been on the receiving end of his orders, and he knew why so many people were into it. It was also weird to think whether or not it was an act. Jason was strong, but he was also really gentle. He pushed you around in bed, but pampered you outside. Tim couldn't decide which side he liked more.

He was handing out the first warning, when the first cash sound came in. Jason smirked.  
"You want my shirt off? And why should I give in? Do you deserve it?" he slipped his hand under his shirt and caressed his own chest and stomach, but his body stayed hidden under his clothes.

The comments were screaming, and money was pouring in like a rainfall. Tim just shook his head, and tried to keep up, so he wouldn't miss any rude thing said. Jason, however seemed satisfied.  
"Well, if you're asking so nicely..."

He moved into a kneeling position, his knees spread to highlight the bulge in his jeans. Now most of the comments were incoherent messes as he reached behind himself and pulled off the material. He threw it aside with an easy movement and cocked his hips to the side. He ran his fingers down his chest and flexed slightly.  
"This is what you wanted? You're happy now?" his fingers dipped into the small crevices on his body, mapping out his abs and pecks.

"Now, it's not fair I do all the work," he growled. "If I strip, you strip. That's only fair, don't you think? Strip and spread your legs for me, baby," he said, keeping eye contact with the camera. Tim tensed. Baby was such a generic nickname, he knew that people just threw it around aimlessly. Yet, he grew so accustomed to it referring to him, that he couldn't help but react. He gave an incredulous look at Jason, but the man didn't look at him, just smiled at the camera.

Tim took a deep breath. It was just a nickname, Jason wasn't riling him up.

Jason chuckled at a comment Tim himself missed.  
"If you want to see more of me, you need to do it yourself," he said, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, but not making any more move to take it off. "If you want something, take it."

The amount of money pouring it made Tim's eye widen. If he hadn't been so awkward about being on camera, he would've considered doing a live stream just for the money aspect.

"You're so active today. You're ready to please me, aren't you?" he said and opened his fly. It was still slow and teasing, but it revealed the outline of his dick through his boxers and that was more than enough for the people. They were already going on about how they would suck him and take him in.

"I want you to strip me of the rest of my clothes. And then pull back. I want you to stay back and touch yourself, imagining it's me. I want to see you ruin yourself, while I'm right here in front of you," he said with an evil smirk and started jerking himself through the thin material of his underwear." And I am right here and you just can't touch me. No matter how much you want to, you can't touch me. Only yourself," he said and kept on rubbing himself. His eyes flew over the comments.<

********

**Daddy'sboi** : _fuck, Hood, I want to cum so bad. please let me cum_

**CherryDoll** : _I want to touch you so bad. I'm dying here_

**TheClownPrince** : _missed me?_

Jason froze mind-movement, his eyes widened. Most thought that he was only reading the comments, so they continued coming in.

**YourBitch** : _Let me kiss every inch of you_

**TheClownPrince** : _Now I though you'd be happier to see me. I'm hurt_

"Thrown him out," Jason ordered, his eyes not leaving the screen. Tim ran threw the comments. He didn't see anything bad.

"What?" he asked softly, so the mic won't pic it up.

"Throw him out! Now!" Jason shouted, snapping at Tim. He only looked at him for a moment, before he went back to the comment.

"Who? I'll do it, just tell me who!" he shouted back. Now he was panicking. He was reading the comments back, but he couldn't find any rude comment he had missed or anything degrading. But Jason was still shouting at him, Bizarro seemed to shaken to do anything, and now the chat was in disarray. He needed to do something.

**FireBoy** : _What is happening? Who is he talking about?_

**Babyface** : _Hood, Babybird is your mod?_

**LovelyLad** : _This is not the time for that @Babyface. Can't you see he's freaking out?_

**TheClownPrince** : _And here I went through all this trouble to be here for you... All the time I spent with this new account..._

"Shut it off!" Jason was now constantly screaming. His breathing seemed shallow and fast, he was getting into a panic attack.

"Hood..." Tim called softly, already moving to stop the stream.

"Just do it! Shut it off!" he said and grabbed the black comforter and pulled it around himself. He quickly got off the bed ran out of the room, not caring that he almost knocked over the camera and a light. Tim shut the stream down and snapped the lap top shut before running around Jason.

"Jason!" he called out, hoping to stop him so he can catch up. He wanted to help, but he needed to get to the man first. But he wasn't fast enough, Jason slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it before he could get to him. Tim pressed himself against the door, trying to hear what was happening inside. He tried to hit a much softer tone now: "Jay, please, let me in. I want to help. Please."

"Jay will not open door," Bizarro said, making Tim turn around. He stood in the middle of the hallway, gently petting the doll in repetitive motions.

"What?"

"He will not open door. He calm first alone, then come out," he answered. Tim took a step back from the door.

"So we need to wait?"

Bizarro nodded his head and with his doll he sat down next to wall. After a moment of hesitation, Tim followed his example. He looked like a child sitting next to Bizarro. He knew he was short and thin, the others reminded him of that fact daily. But Bizarro was something entirely else in that matter. One of his palms was paller than Tim's entire face. Roy and Jason hauled around the heavy cameras easily, but for Bizarro it seemed so easy like it weighed nothing. On one hand, it was fascinating, an son the other one, it could be scary.

But seeing the gentleness he handled the doll with, fear was the last thing on Tim's mind.  
"Do you want to tell me about your doll? You seem to love it a lot," he asked softly, gently pointing at the doll.

Bizarro got a small smile on his face at the question.  
"It's Clark. Name Pup-pup" he exclaimed happily.

Tim smiled back.  
"I can see that. But I haven't seen any other dolls like Pup-pup," he said softly, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Red her made Pup-pup for Bizarro, so me am not alone," Bizarro answered. Tim could faintly remember he calling Artemis that, so he didn't question that fact. That woman was also very scary, so he didn't want to get onto her bad side.

"And why Clark?" That was the main question he had from the beginning. Clark was just a porn actor, nothing to make dolls off.

"Because Clark am Superman. Superman save everyone. Even Bizarro," Bizarro answered softly. He seemed so happy speaking that fact, yet so sad at the same time.

"So Pup-pup is a hero?" Tim asked, and held back a chuckle when Bizarro nodded his head so fast he almost knocked into the wall behind them.

"Yes, Pup-pup is hero. Pup-pup there, me am not alone" he answered.

"That's great," Tim said genuinely. Back when he was always alone as child, he wished to have someone or something like that at his side. He didn't have an anchor until he met Stephanie, so he knew how much this could mean to a person. Even if it was only a doll. 

Then they heard the lock go off, even though the door remained shut. Tim got up from the ground, but neither of them moved forward to the door, until Jason spoke up.

"B, you can come in," he said. Bizarro looked up at Tim, who felt like the world crushed down. He closed his eyes for a moment, before he gestured towards the door.

"Go, he asked for you," he said softly, trying not to let on how disappointed he felt. Bizarro nodded and with Pup-pup in his hand he entered the room.

Tim sighed and leaned against the wall. He tried to think what went wrong. He honestly didn't see any rude comments when Jason flipped. He read them back, he could recite them because of his photographic memory, and he couldn't find the problem. He didn't know who to throw out when Jason asked him to do so.

He understood why Jason was mad at him. He was the one who failed to do his job right. But no matter how many times he ran the scenario in his head, he never found what he should have done otherwise. His phone buzzed in his pocket so he fished it out as he pushed himself off the wall and went back to the streaming room to organise it.

"Oh, fuck. Just what I needed..." Tim snarled as he read the message. This was a great day already. And just when he thought it couldn't get better, life always proved him wrong.

_Timothy, I expect you to be at the Residence next week on Saturday at 6 PM. Don't be late._

__

_-Mother._


	14. Chapter 14

Tim took out his phone from his pocket once again, ignoring how his hands were already half-frozen. He needed to do this, just to find another reason not to go inside. He arrived at the Drake Residence over ten minutes ago, and he was still finding reasons not go in. He even walked over from the Wayne Manor, and it had been a fifteen minute long excruciating walk face first into the wind. God bless Gotham and it's freezing weather even at the end of October. 

He was still twenty minutes early, but he knew his mother well enough; no matter when he went in, he would be scolded. Whether it was for being rude and early or late and careless. There was no way he could do it well.

So he opened his last messages he exchanged with Stephanie. They kept messaging back and forth the entire day to calm his nerves. The last one arrived just minutes ago.

**Steph** : _i'll mourn you_  
 **Steph** : _or i could also just beat up your parents and let mr.sexy bail me out of jai_ l  
 **Me** : _I don't want to know who you're referring to as Mr. Sexy_

He only received a bunch of winky faces as an answer. Tim sighed as he pocketed his phone once again. It was now or never. He already anticipated the worst, there was no way his mind could conjure up any worse scenarios than it already had over the past week. He pressed the doorbell with a shaky finger. His stomach churned and he was sure he was going to throw up as he listened to the buzzing.

_"Drake Residence, how may I help?"_

That was a new voice. Her voice was deeper than their previous housekeeper's had been. It didn't surprise Tim much, his mother always went through housekeepers fast, but he hoped that it would still be Mrs. Hollins. The woman didn't really pay him any attention on most days, just did her job and went home. But when it was needed, she was always really kind and made sure Tim was in the best shape possible. Over his twenty years of being around housestaff, she had been one of his favourites. But not even dear old Mrs. Hollins could escape Janet Drake's wrath.

"I'm Timothy Drake. My parents told me to come over," he answered. He could've just run instead of answering. Now his parents would know he was there and there was no way of leaving without admitting defeat.

_"Welcome, Mr. Drake,"_ the woman answered and buzzed him in. The iron gate slid to the side and Tim took a deep breath. He eyed the house at the end of the long driveway. It's wasn't as big as the Wayne manor, but it was still imposing.

Tim exhaled shakily.  
" _'Abandon hope all ye who enter here_ ' ," he whispered to himself before stepping behind the fence. The gate slid shut behind him. He walked up to the house, and waited for the housekeeper to open the door.

The woman who met him there could not be taller than five foot and she seemed slim under the costume his mother forced onto the staff. Her slightly graying brown locks were pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, not a single babyhair out of place. Her eyes remained cold and her face expressionless. She gestured toward the hall.  
"Welcome, Mr. Drake. Mr. and Mrs. Drake are waiting for you in the dining room," she said as she closed the door after him. Then she turned to him and held out her hand. "May I take your coat?"

Tim shrugged off his thick, black winter coat, before giving her a smile.  
"Yes, thank you," he said softly. She moved to put it on the hanger beside the door and Tim took off in the direction of the dining room. He knew his way around by heart, yet he couldn't help but look around like it was the first time. 

Nothing changed since he left the residence. The only photos that were displayed were of the major artifacts his father made, or the accomplishments his mother stocked up. No family photos, none of his academical stuff. He had never been allowed to be a child or to make his mark on the house, so there was nothing that could indicate a child growing up in there. It felt cold. Tim wished he could blame it on his last encounter with his parents, but he knew it wasn't true. It has always been cold, he just didn't knew any better.

The last turn before he arrived at the dining room. He could already smell the food, and while it smelled delicious, he felt his stomach turn and twist. The last thing he needed was to throw up in front of his parents. He took a couple of big breaths to calm himself before entering. 

His parents looked at him, but didn't bother to stand up. His father sat at the head of the table with his mother on his right. They took him in from head to toe. Tim dressed in a business-casual style, hoping that he could treat this like a business meeting. Also, that was always a style his parents would have no complaints about. 

His mother spoke up first.   
"Timothy," she nodded her had slightly. 

"Good evening, Mother, Father," he greeted the softly, coming to halt beside the table. His tone was expressionless, trying to keep as much distance from them emotionally as possible. 

"Please, sit, Timothy," his father said, softly gesturing towards the seat on his left. Tim murmured a soft thank you as his mother called for the house staff to bring their meals. His parents didn't try to make a small talk and neither did he as the soup was served. Everything was so silent. Tim felt the cold run down his spine when a spook clanked against a plate, as it cut into the air like a sword. He felt like he was going to die, his chest feeling tight, his breathing getting heavier. He hated it. He hated this place, he hated the situation. 

He told Stephanie that the Wayne Manor was the best place he had ever been in his life. But until this moment, he never realised how true that statement had been. The Wayne Manor was warm in every meaning of the world. Alfred cared for him since day one like his own grandchild. Bruce had some problems with emotions, but still, Tim felt like the man, his BOSS cared more about him than his parents had. Dick became the big brother he never had, the one he could hold onto as a life-saver, even if he had only known him for two months. Even Damian seemed to come around slowly and making peace with him being there. 

And Jason... Tim didn't even want to think about Jason. The sheer need and want of being held in those strong arms in that moment made him want to cry. 

He couldn't do this. He wanted to go _home_. 

He put his utensils down and put his hands on front of himself. His mother gave him a disapproving glance.   
"Is there something wrong, Timothy?" she asked. It was the voice she always used when he was a child. It was his last chance to right his actions before she would scold him. He hated how much that voice still frightened him. 

He was a twenty years old grown man, he needed to stand up for himself. So he took a deep breath again and looked her in the eye.   
"Why did you call me over? There's no need to pretend you wanted to have a family dinner, because we all know this is not about that," he said. He caught how his father sneaked a look at his mother, but she held his gaze firmly. She wiped her mouth gently, so her lipstick wouldn't smudge before pushing her plate away. 

"Is it not possible that we wanted to see how you were doing?" Jack asked, bringing Tim's attention himself. 

It took every single ounce of self-control in Tim's body not to raise an eyebrow at that.   
"I sincerely doubt that, Father. As you yourselves made sure I had absolutely no way of starting a new life after you decided..." to throw him out "that I wasn't fit to be a Drake."

"Darling, he's right," Janet said, catching Tim's eyes once again. "Timothy, we want to talk about what you're doing right now," she said in her business tone. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"You see, we made amends with your... unnatural desires, but what you're doing right now is unacceptable," she said, her noise scrunching up.   
"Somebody sent us an email saying that you are now part of the adult entertainment industry, under a so called Wayne Entertainment. They recognised you, and threatened to leak it to the press unless we pay them. We took care of it for now, but it's only time until someone else realises who you are," she said. She didn't even try to hide her disgust anymore.

Tim leaned back in his seat.  
"So this is what it's about... "

"This is no easy matter, Timothy!" his father called out, and Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why should I be stressed out? I know exactly what I'm doing," he answered calmly.

"No, you don't!" If his mother had been a normal human, she would have probably bang her hand on the table. Instead, she just sat there, her spine terribly straight. "The fact, that you're on the internet doing such shameful things for anyone to see is a disgrace. The thought that you decided to do this is blood curdling!"

"And whose fault is that? Do you think that being a pornstar was my first thought? No, I tried for hundreds of job, but most of them wouldn't even call me in after learning my name because they are afraid of you," he said, leaning forward again. "And don't think that I don't know what strings you pulled to make sure I don't get a single job in Gotham. And I need to survive somehow, even if you froze every single bank account I set up."

"Because that was our money."

"That I made myself on the countless internships, tutoring hours and meeting you forced me to do. So yeah, I took the job I was offered because I needed it. And you know what?" a small smile made its way onto Tim's lips. "I love this job. It makes me feel good. The people there don't judge me and are really nice to me. Much better than you've ever been."

"Don’t spout foolish nonsense, Timothy. This is a disgrace to our name," Janet spat, her hands curling into fists on the table. Now even she couldn't keep her voice low.

"Does it matter? At least if somebody asks you why you disowned me at least you can twist the narrative so you're the victim, instead of being the ass who throw their son out for his sexuality," he said and stood up so fast, his chair almost fell over. Much to his surprise, his father reacted just as vehemently.

"This is no way to speak to your mother. Apologise this second," he shouted back at Tim. This would have frightened Tim to no end a few years earlier but now he was past the point of caring.

"No. Because I'm right and you know it," he looked deep into his eyes as he said this, making sure his point went through. His mother stood up in a much calmer manner. She met his eyes with her chin high.

"Leave now. You are not our son anymore," he voice was calm again, and cold as ice. And while Tim could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't help but breathe a soft laugh.

"Funny thing to say. I've never been your son," he said. He though about the moment he saw Bruce talking with Damian in their own emotionally constipated way and how he jumped out from a meeting when they called him from the vet. "I was your heir. And there is a big difference."

And he left the room without ever turning back. He only stopped to grab his coat before leaving the residence behind. He came to halt once the gates slid shut behind him. He let out a shaky breath and glared up at the sky. Somewhere in that twenty minutes he spent in the house it started snowing and went completely dark, because Gotham was a bitch and always needed to make things more dramatic than necessary. He pulled his phone out and called the first person he could think of. He was cold, tired and sad. He needed this.

"Timmy, you okay?" Dick's voice was soothing by itself.

"Hi, sorry, could you please pick me up?" Once he said it, he realised it was a stupid request. He could still hear her mother's voice, chastising him. "I know it's stupid, I'm close to the manor... Please, ignore me..." he was just about to hang up, but Dick spoke faster.

"It's okay, it's not stupid. I'll meet you in five, okay?" he said in a soft tone. Tim didn't want to sob in relief. Dick was way too good for him.

"I'll start walking back..." he said, hoping he didn't sound as shaky as he felt. He pulled his coat tighter around himself. He was so cold.

"I'll meet you halfway. See you soo," Dick answered.

"Thank you," Tim said, but Dick hung up before he could hear it.

The way between the manor and the residence was dark, only lit by the few street lamps that illuminated the highway beside them. They were are the very end of Gotham, off from the island, the crime wasn't too bad there. Also, everyone knew better than go into the woods there because the houses were miles apart and nobody knew what was in the forest between them. But Tim had survived Crime Alley, a small walk in the dark wouldn't hurt him. He ignored it when a car stopped on the other side of the street as a man stepped out before the vehicle sped off. Maybe his parents were expecting other guests that night.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake!" the man's booming voice made Tim shiver. He turned around. The man was tall and strong, his poison green coat not hiding his bulk. Gray hair mixed with his dark brown locks, a beard framing his face. He had some Arabic blood in him, Tim was sure of that.

"Yes?" he asked softly. He stopped in his tracks. He stood up straighter and raised his head to look less vulnerable. He wasn't big as Dick or bulky like Jason, but he knew how to use what he had.

"Excuse me for interrupting your walk, but I just couldn't help myself," he bowed his head slightly and extended his hands for a handshake. "My name is Ra's al Ghoul, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I guess you already know my name," Tim said and pulled his hand out of his pocket, but stopped before he shook Ra's hand. But even if he didn't take the hand, Ra's reached out and pulled it to himself. He didn't stop at the handshake; he pulled Tim's hand to his face and ran his nose up his fingers.

"You see, fine one, I'm a big fan of yours," he said. Tim tried to pull his hands back when the man pressed his lips against his skin. But Ra's hold was steady and strong, almost crushing his bones.

"Let me go," Tim said, trying to pull back again. Still nothing.

"My, Babybird, you're even more of a beauty in life than you are over the screen, and even there you a sight to behold," he rasped out as he used his hand to pull Tim closer to his own body.

Those words were familiar. Tim had read them many times on the website, then in his messages. The man in front of him, Ra's al Ghoul, was 'Thedemon'shead'.

"Sir, let me go," Tim ordered, and trashed in the man's hold. But Ra's was stronger and used his fight to turn them to the side and press Tim against a tree.

"My heart, those man are not worthy of your touch. Let me be the one to love you and I'll bring the stars to your feet." Ra's was over a head taller than Tim so he used his body to press the boy down, holding him strongly against the trunk. Tim could feel Ra’s breath on his skin as he nuzzled along his jawline and tried to kick him as strong as he could to push him back.

"Let me go! SOMEONE HELP!" he shouted out. Ra's hand pressed down on his throat to shut him up. Tim chocked on his spit as he grabbed the man's arm. Ra's gave him a small smile that sent shivers down Tim's spine.

"Now, my heart, we wouldn't one people to get the wrong idea, would we?" he asked and with an easy movement of his hand, he Tore Tim’s coat open. Tim tried to kick him again in the side, but it was like the man didn't even feel it. But the hand around his throat got tighter as Ra's raked his eyes over his body.

"Such an exceptional beauty even in clothes like this. Your body shall only be touched by the finest materials, not this," he stroked his hand down Tim's side over his side. Tim kicked him again. Ra's looked up at him with shining eyes. "I can provide that for you, my lovely dear, just..."

"What is going on there?"   
Once again, Tim felt like crying when he heard Dick's voice. He always knew Grayson looked like a Prince in a shining armor, but now it was clear that he truly was his savior. So he took as deep of a breath he could with Ra's pressing down on his windpipe and screamed.

"Dick! Help! I'm here!" he kicked the man again, but this time, Ra's let him go. The man didn't turn around, but stepped aside to go around the tree.

"I'll see you soon, my darling," he whispered before going into the forest. Tim fell onto the ground, his hand coming up to his throat. It was still hurting as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His vision was blurry, he could barely make out Dick's lines as the man ran to him, until he couched down beside him.

"Timmy? Are you okay? Timmy, look at me," Dick cradled Tim's face in his hands and fell onto his knees, not caring that the snow would soak into his clothes too. He looked after the man and looked ready to run after him, when Tim grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," he pleaded, finally meeting Dick's eyes. Dick wiped away his tears with his thumbs as the blue eyes held his. Tim's voice shook. "Don't leave me here, please." He was rejected once already that day. He wouldn't be able to take another one.

"Oh, god, Timmy," Dick pressed a kiss onto Tim's forehead before undoing his own jacket and pulling the younger to his chest. Tim was shivering in his whole body and held Dick like he was his last hope. A sob wrecked through him when he felt the man's warmth.

"We're going home, okay?" Dick ran his fingers into Tim's hair, holding him close. "We'll go home, you shower and then you stay with me for the night. Does that sound good?" he pressed another kiss onto Tim's head, caressing him.

Tim nodded against his shoulder.  
"Yeah..."

Dick gave him one last kiss before pulling away to take off his coat. He draped it over Tim's shoulder and offered his hand. This time, Tim accepted it and held on until they got to the car. Dick's skin was warm and his coat smelled like him.

It reminded Tim of home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, keep the tags in mind for this chapter.

His lungs were burning. Breathing was hard, his head was about to burst apart and shivers wrecked his body. All in all, Tim felt like dying.  
Tim pressed his eyes together tightly and tried pull the blanket tighter around himself.

"Timmy, how are you feeling?" a hand pushed his hair out of his face but Tim still didn't open his eyes. He snuggled closer to Dick, pressing himself against his chest.

"You're burning up. You must have gotten something last night," Dick spoke again, his calloused fingers still caressing Tim's hair. Tim wanted to respond but breathing was so hurtful.

"I'll go, look for Alfred," Dick said, and tried to pull away, but Tim grabbed his shirt in a weak hold. He slowly opened his eyes. They were shining from fever, his face pink and sweaty.

"No, please..." he tried saying, but it only came out a whisper. His lungs protested to every single word. "Don't leave me."

Dick grabbed his hands gently and pulled it to his chest. He looked deeply into Tim's eyes.  
"You need medicine and I don't have any here. Also, Alfred will know what to do in this situation. And we'll need to talk to Bruce because of this..." his free hand went to Tim's neck. His finger barely pressed down on the skin, but Tim hissed in pain. Ra's left a bruise. Tim had his handshape on his skin.

Tim closed his eyes. This was just his luck. He leaned forward so his head rested in the crook between Dick's shoulder and neck.  
"Then I'll go with you. Just don't leave me like that," he said. Dick caressed his back gently, and Tim relaxed into his hold.

"That's okay too," Dick said softly, letting the younger stay for a little longer. Then he pushed him back and wrapped him into the blankets before helping him out of the bed. Tim's feet were almost frozen last night so he slept with his socks on for once, so he just followed Dick out without even bothering on putting on shoes or slippers. He held Dick's hand as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alfred was cooking up some eggs behind the counter while Jason and Bruce argued over some book at the island. They both looked up when they entered and fell silent. Dick stood slightly in front of Tim as he helped him to the counter and onto a barstool.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as Dick positioned himself between them. Tim could feel Jason's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on the counter. His head was throbbing, he didn't want to think about him. They hadn't talked since Jason's meltdown during his live stream and that wasn't a conversation he was ready to have like this. Tim put his head onto the counter. The cold marble felt like heaven on his heated skin.

"First of, Tim's sick. I didn't have any medicine and hoped you could help, Alfred," Dick glanced at the old with a hopeful look. In Dick's head, Alfred was something of a miracle worker. He honestly thought that anything the man couldn't do must be impossible.

"I'll see to it immediately," Alfred said as he closed the gas and served the eggs onto a plate he then put in front of Jason.

"That doesn't explain the bruise," Bruce added. His voice was hard. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was his wall, he always put on this position when he was arguing with people.

Dick hesitantly looked down at Tim and put his hand on his back, caressing it over the blanket.  
"You see, Tim got assaulted last night," he said barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Jason said in a soft breath. This was the first thing he said since Dick and Tim entered the kitchen.

"I got there before anything could escalate, but the man still left quite a bruise," Dick answered, still stroking Tim's back as Alfred stepped beside them.

"Master Timothy, please sit up. I need to take your temperature," Alfred whispered softly and waited for Tim to sit up in his own pace. He pressed his cold palm against his forehead while Tim put the thermometer under his tongue. He closed his eyes again. He leaned into Dick to use him to prop himself up.

"Who was it? What do we know about him?" Bruce asked, his phone already in his hand. Tim wouldn't have been surprised if he was already on line with his lawyers.

"I don't know anything. The man left when I got there," Dick said. They all turned to Tim, who only gave them a flat look. He didn't want about it at all. He was happy to take the thermometer as an excuse.

Alfred stepped in, so he didn't have to say anything.  
"If I may intrude, Master Timothy is in no shape to answer your questions. Even if we ignore the thermometer in his mouth, he's way too feverish and sick to be able to concentrate," he explained, and silenced Bruce with a strict look when the man tried to interrupt him." After the thermometer's done, Master Timothy will eat something, then take some medicine and sleep it off. But if you definitely want to call someone, Master Bruce, I'd advise on calling Doctor Thompkins, because even if I may be able to diagnose him myself, I'm not permitted to prescribe him any drugs, should there be a need for one, " he said, pulling away to bring out the medicine box from one of the cupboard. Tim swallowed hard so he could speak.

"I can't take anything without talking to a doctor first," he whispered, hoping it was loud enough for Alfred to hear.

"Why not? You said you don't have any allergies," Bruce said, while pulling up another contact in his phone.

"Because I don't have a spleen and sometimes a few drugs don't work well enough for me," Tim explained softly. He tried to clear his throat, but he just couldn't. The pain wouldn't leave and he ran out of breath.

"What do you mean you don't have a spleen?" Jason snapped. His voice was sharp and it sent a new wave of pain through Tim's head.

He took a moment before replying.  
"Had a car accident a few years ago," he said. The thermometer beeped so he pulled it out and gave it to Alfred before laying his head down onto the counter again.

The silence must have been terrible for everyone else, but Tim welcomed it with open arms.  
"Alright," Bruce spoke again. "Then I'm calling Leslie. We'll talk in a bit," he said before leaving the room to make the call. Tim turned his head to the side to see him leaving before turning to Alfred to put his hand on his forehead again.

"Now that we got Master Bruce to see our point, I'd advise you take to your room, Master Timothy. I'll make you tea with lemon and honey, and before you ask, no, I'm not giving you coffee instead of it," he said drowning a words into Tim before the boy even had time to vocalise them.

" Okay... "Tim sighed and slowly slid off his chair, he stopped for a moment to wait out until the dizziness vanished.

" Would you like breakfast?" Alfred asked, already putting the kettle on the stove.

" Maybe just some toast, I'm not hungry... "Tim pulled the blanket's higher on his shoulders.

Alfred nodded his head.  
"Very well. I'll take them to your room when they are ready," the old man assured him. Tim gave him a small, tired smile in response.

"Thank you, Alfred," he murmured and side-stepped Dick to leave the kitchen. He didn't hurry, the heavy blankets weighed him down nicely and they were long enough to reach the floor, so he shuffled around, not wanting to fall on his face. Bruce was still in the middle of the parlor, slowly pacing around the couches as he talked on the phone. His eyes caught the sight of Tim, so he gestured for the boy to sit down. Tim took his place in an armchair and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Alright, thank you, Leslie. See you in a bit," Bruce said before hanging up. He turned to Tim and took a deep breath through his nose as he sat down onto the couch closest to him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and avoided Tim's gaze for a few moments.

The boy knew that Bruce had a hard time being gentle about a topic, and was even more lost when it came to feeling. He also knew what Bruce wanted to say, but instead of helping him out, he waited. Bruce could always use some practice of pulling his head out of his ass.

The finally, Bruce raised his eyes to look at Tim.  
"Tim," he started in a gentle tone, that seemed unfamiliar to himself too. "Now it's just the two of us. You can tell me what happened," he said and leaned slightly forward. Tim bit back a smile as he watched him. Bruce was so out of his element, it was ridiculous.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but there isn't much to talk about. Dick makes it sound scarier than it was." A lie. A small twist on the truth to make everyone's life easier.

Bruce wasn't satisfied with that, however.  
"You don't need to say that. You know that I'm the last person who would pester you about feelings, but this is not light matter. Your safety was compromised, and it was so close to your and our living quarters. I can help. I can help you, but I need you to talk to me," he said, holding the boy's gaze this time. Tim was the one who broke eye-contact.

"Look, I don't know what to say..." he started, hugging himself under the blankets. "As far as I can tell, yes, he attacked me but not because he knew that the manor is here. He recognised me as Tim Drake and he probably followed that trail," he shrugged. He knew that everyone was going to be interrogating him for the next days, if not more. He can tell the same little lies the whole time, he had no issue remembering them even when he was feverish.

"And he didn't tell you his name or anything? Could you give me a description about him?" Bruce pressed on. Tim closed his eyes. The more he sat upright the more his head got heavy and he felt like just tumbling onto the ground to curl up under the coffee table.

"He didn't tell me his name." Another lie. "And if I'm being honest with you, my head is fuzzy and my ears are kind of ringing, so I really just want to go to my room and lay down." Normally Tim didn't use his boyish, almost androgynous looks to his advantage, but he tried to look as pitiful as possible when he looked at Bruce. He didn't even need to fake his tears, the fever made his eyes shine naturally.

Bruce pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched the boy. He ran his hand through his hair before turning his eyes away.  
"Okay, alright. I'll leave you alone. But if you remember anything, you tell me instantly, good?" he asked. Tim nodded his head and stood from the chair before the man had decided to go back on his words.

He decided to keep Dick's blanket with him as he had already used it and it was already full of germs, so he quickly put his own one in the other man's room before laying into his own bed. He wrapped himself into a burrito of blankets and melted into the mattress. By the time Alfred brought him his food and tea, he was already asleep again.

***************

Warm, soft fingers caressed the back of his neck and Tim sighed as he moved closer to the warm body next to him. He had a hard time breathing through his nose, but he would recognise the vanilla-rose perfume anywhere. Stephanie's chest rose with every breath she took and Tim could hear her heartbeat as his head lay on her breasts.

"You know, if I wasn't so very gay and hadn't almost had an aneurism at fifteen from this, I could even call this nice," he said. He wiggled his arms free from under him to pull the blankets over both of them as he threw his arms around her.

"You sound like you gargled on sandpaper," she answered but didn't comment on Tim's fever when he pressed his forehead onto her neck.

"Fuck off, I'm sick," he whined. Stephanie sighed under him before gently pushing his head away. Tim blinked his eyes open. His vision was blurry but he knew Steph more than enough to see the concern on her beautiful face immediately.

"Yeah, but if you're well enough to swear, you're also well enough to tell me what the fuck happened yesterday," she said, holding his head in place so he had no way to run.

Tim sighed and sniffled before closing his eyes. He went limp in her hands, letting her hold the weight of his head.  
"Did Bruce call you?" he asked softly. His stomach growled loudly, now he could feel that he slipped breakfast and dinner. He didn't have appetite, but ever since he was living at the manor, his body got used to the normal human living of being fed at least three times a day.

Steph laid him back onto her shoulder.  
"No, Dick did. He said you kept on lying to Bruce about knowing your harassers name and that you refused to give him a description and it would be nice if I beat it out of you," she answered, laying her head on top of his. Her blond hair feel into Tim's face, but the boy quickly moved it aside.

"I'm pretty sure Dick didn't say that," he commented, closing his eyes once again. Being sick was more tiring than he remembered.

"No, but this is what's going to happen if you don't help Bruce put the guy in jail. And don't even try to lie to me because we both know I don't take your shit," she said. There was a finality in her tone that Tim absolutely hated. He loved her for caring for him like this, but it could be really unconventional when it went against what he wanted. He could lie to Bruce. Lying was a second nature to him, having grown up between corporate sharks, lawyers and overall shitty snobs. But if someone could see through his bullshit it was Stephanie. She just had a sixth sense that let her know when he wasn't telling the truth.

So he took a deep breath and turned to look into his eyes.  
"Steph, you know that there is a reason for everything I do," he started, but she rolled her eyes before he even got to the second sentence.

"Yeah, but you also have a martyr syndrome and would rather suck up anything than to cause someone problems that only you can find."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is, and you know it. So you're going to forget whatever reason you want to self-sacrifice right now and give me the name and description of the man who attacked you last night. And then you let Bruce, Jason and me hunt him down," she exclaimed and nodded along to reinforce her words.

Tim gave her a flat look.  
"You're not going to hunt down anyone, shall I ever give you a name."

"Tell that to Mister Hot-and-Brooding outside, because he looks about ready to castrate anyone who ever touched you," she pointed at the door with her thumb as her lips pulled into an all-knowing smile.

Tim raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I get that you like to watch Bruce's movies but don't you think you need to hold back a little on this?" he asked. He smiled back at her.

"This time I was talking about Jason, but you're absolutely right, it fits Bruce perfectly, too," she said, pulling a small laugh from him that ended in a coughing fit. He tried to stop just long enough to take a sip of the water Alfred placed in his bedside table, but he just couldn't. His lungs were just about ready to exit his body through his mouth. He felt Stephanie caress his back through it, but it didn't help at all.

The door burst open, but Tim couldn't see who came in. Tears streamed down his face and his nose was running, but he couldn't care. He grabbed his shirt over his heart, hoping to ease the pain in his chest but it just didn't stop.

"Okay, Timmy, deep breath the first second you can." Jason's familiar voice came from right next to him and soon another warm hand joined Stephanie's on his back. Tim tried to follow and forced the coughs down to take a few wheezing breaths. Stephanie wiped his nose with a tissue before using her sleave to dry his face.

"Yeah, just like that," Jason murmured and held out the glass of water for him. Tim's hands were shaking so he held him through the time the boy slowly gulped it down. He coughed a few more times after that, but it didn't burst out of him like it had seconds ago. Tim slumped tiredly and Jason used himself to prop him up.

Steph gave him a sad glance as she watched him.  
"Tim. Give us his name. I know he told you his name, so don't even deny that. I don't care what your reason, it's not good enough for me. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger because of some greater good you built in your head, " she said. It was rare that she was serious, so it made the moment even more meaningful.

But Tim looked back at her with his eyes mirroring her seriousness.  
"No. I'm not going to tell you the name. I know you think I'm stupid, but one day you'll understand," he answered. The stared each other down. They well both stubborn. And they both knew they weren't going to get anywhere.

But Stephanie eventually sighed.  
"I'm not going to leave it at this," she warned.

Tim pulled his lips into a humourless smile.  
"I know."

She moved to get off the bed, leaving Tim with Jason. When she met his eyes once again, her usual mood was back.  
"Also, just a side-note. If you don't buy me some of that Wayne Entertainment underwear for Christmas, I'm never talking to you again," she said. Tim laughed at this, but Jason's brows furrowed.

"How do you know about the merch?" he asked. Stephanie gave him a big smile and a peace sign.

"Dick showed them to me. And I want one because they looked positively delicious on Starfire," she commented with a teasing glean in her eyes. Tim snorted as he sit up straight.

"I'm pretty sure if you ask Bruce before leaving, he'll just give you one for free," he said. Stephanie shrugged.

"Yeah, probably, but then you wouldn't need to spend your money on me uselessly. And where's the fun in that?" she winked with a laugh before leaving the room. Tim laughed with her and shook his head. She was incorrigible. Then he turned to look at Jason, who was still sitting by his side.

Jason forgot to shave that morning. He always had a ruggedly handsome look about him, but the stubble made it even more prominent. Tim's fingers twitched to run his hands down his cheeks, but he didn't. He still didn't know what to do or say. He knew he failed the man during the life-stream and understood why he was angry. But he was also clueless what was the real problem, because he couldn't find what his mistake had been.

Jason watched the point where Stephanie had disappeared before turning towards Tim. He leaned against the headboard as he looked back at the boy. For once in his life, he seemed calm.  
"You know, when I started my career here there was a user called the Joker. He had a ridiculous clown themed profile and icon. It was a greened haired guy with his face painted white in a purple suit," he said softly, pulling Tim into his side again.

"That was the Clownprince's icon too," Tim muttered softly, grabbing his blankets again. Jason helped him rearrange it over them.

"I know. He used to send me messages on the Joker account but I just ignored them. One day I was stupid enough to go into a club around a year after my first film went online. I didn't think much about it, neither did I think about the guy who tried to pick me up. He was kinda weird but I wrote it off as him being tipsy, "he shrugged." But I was wrong. Eventually, he slipped something into my drink, because the next thing I know I was laying in an alleyway with his fingers up my ass, "he finished. There was a small frown on his lips as he said it.

Tim pushed himself up on Jason's chest. He blood ran cold and his eyes widened.  
"Jason..."

The man gave him a smirk.  
"Don't come at me with any 'I'm sorry Jason' or 'poor Jason'. I got past my issues, so this ain't gonna turn into a pity party," he gave Tim a warning look before pulling him down again onto his chest. "My point is that even if I fought tooth and nail against telling him, I eventually told Bruce what happened and who the guy was. Within twenty-four hours he got me a restraining order against him and put him into jail for rape. I imagine his sentence must have ended if he was on the site again, but Bruce knows and has banned his account once again. And even if he continues coming onto it, we can at least rest well knowing that personally he can't even come near hundred feet of me," he finished. His large hand rested on Tim's back and as much as he wanted to pull away, Tim leaned into his touch. Jason was so warm, and his presence was so calming. Tim needed this like drowning man needed air.

"I'm happy it ended relatively well for you," he whispered into Jason's shirt, drawing circles onto it with his fingers.

"It could end well for you too if you just stopped being a hardass and gave us the name."

Tim exhaled softly. He hated this topic and it was only one in the afternoon. He forced himself to pull away.  
"I can't, Jason. I'm sorry, but I really can't," he said. He was exhausted, and all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

Jason's nose scrunched up like it always did when he was frustrated.  
"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I can't. Please understand that..."

"No, Tim, I don't understand!" Jason snapped as he leaned forward. "I don't fucking get it. You're not the type to feel ashamed about this, and even if you did, after what I told you, you would see that it isn't something to hide."

"Oh, so you avoided me for a week because it's not something you wanted to hide? Jason, you know I respect your boundaries, no matter what's the reason behind them," Tim answered calmly. He didn't like the fact that he was being called out.

"It's not this fact I wanted to hide. I just didn't want you to see me freak out like some stupid little bitch. But this isn't about me, this is about you," Jason jabbed his finger into Tim's direction. "It's about the fact that you're an ass big enough to endanger yourself just because you're stubborn as fuck!"

"You don't know shit about this situation, Jason. Do you seriously think I wouldn't want someone who's ready to assault someone behind bars?" Tim asked. His throat was protesting to every louder sound he made, it felt like someone was poking needles into his throat with every single word.

"Then why don't you say something?!" Jason was almost shouting at this point.

"Because I can't do that to Damian!" Tim sucked in a sharp breath when he realised it slipped out. He clapped his hand in front of his mouth and turned his eyes away.

Jason moved closer and gently took Tim's face into his hands to turn him to face him.  
"Tim." It was so rare to hear him speak his name without butchering it and to say it in such a sweet tone. Tim's eyes swam in tears he hoped Jason would write of to the sickness.

The teal eyes didn't let his gaze go.  
"What does Damian have to do with this?" he asked.

Tim swallowed heavily and took his hand way from his mouth. He was already to stupid enough to let it slide out, he might as well finish it. He took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"The man's surname was al Ghoul. Just like Damian's."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I'm writing about winter when we're just entering summer will forever be unanswered for me.
> 
> Also, we're entering the last 5 chapters! :)

It took Tim over a week to be well enough to get out of bed, and by then, he was absolutely done with everything. He tried sneaking down into the computer room to get some work done, but either Dick or Jason always hauled him back into his room.

Then on the second week he finally managed to convince them that he was healthy enough to go to work. And even then he was only allowed to work on someone else's film. But at least he fought for a place at Conner's first movie. Because even if he was only there to put together the screen and laptop so Kori could watch what the camera saw, but he was there for moral support and that was what counted. Especially since Clark also had a small role in the film and that not only made Conner really anxious, it also made Clark mad. It was ridiculous to see the always so happy and placent man cold and distant.

Tim watched them through the screen. Conner had one of Cassie Sandsmark's legs on his shoulder as he pounded into her. She was wearing a school uniform, with her shirt unbuttoned and pooled around her elbows. Her panties landed on the floor a good time ago when they started, but Conner only flipped her skirt up instead of taking it off her. They were the perfect picture of sneaky teenagers in their lunch break. Then Conner pulled out and Cassie got onto her knees so the guy could come onto her face. Conner jerked himself a few times before he threw his head back and put his hand onto the door to hold himself up.

Tim saw Clark inching closer to the door with a stern expression on his face. He was supposed to be a teacher at the school, as introduced in the beginning of the film. Bizarro followed him with the camera as he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it down. Conner almost fell face forward onto Cassie when the man opened the door.

Clark took them in from head to toe. With Cassie's cum strained face to Conner's pants pooling around his ankles. Then he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  
"Kids..." he sighed before looking at them again. "Get yourselves together. See you in detention this afternoon." Then he turned back and walked away. The door closed after him slowly.

"And cut!" Kori yelled and, and stood from her seat. "Good work, let's pack up!" she said and just like that everyone was turning away. Conner seemed rather shook as now nobody was paying attention to him, but doing their own works. Cassie also just stood up, said a few words that Tim couldn't hear before just turning away and walking off the set. Poor guy seemed so out of place again, Tim couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He grabbed a water bottle from the small table next to the wall and walked to him as Conner was buckling up his pants again.

"Here. You did well," Tim said softly. His voice still wasn't well, and his nose was still stuffy enough to make him sound off.

"Thanks," Conner took the bottle with a smile and then followed Tim back to the screens like a lost puppy would follow his mother. "Hey, I heard about what happened last week. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and if you need anything..." he was talking in a hushed tone so only Tim would be able to hear it. Tim gave him a soft smile as he shut off the screens and the laptop.

"Thanks, man. But don't worry. The worst thing that came out of it was me getting sick. So at the end of the day it's not a big deal," he reassured him. He and Jason had talked about this a lot throughout the week, the older always being there to fret over Tim, even if he tried to mask it with irritation most of the time. And throughout their chatting Tim constantly got to the conclusion that he was lucky that Dick got there in time. Like this, the only real scar he left with was the still fading bruise around his throat. And Damian demanded he help him with self-defense techniques once he was well enough to work with him. The boy of course insulted him throughout the exchange, but Tim knew it was Damian's way of showing he cares.

Jason insisted they talk about it more, because it helps with getting through the trauma, but Tim couldn't help but feel weird talking about it with Jason. Jason's trauma was deeper and much worse than the boy's had been. Tim didn't feel entitled to talk about it to him because compared to Jason's experience his own seemed small. It was stupid, he knew it, but still couldn't help but feel like that.

"Still, I'm here," Conner patted his shoulder gently. "Do you need help carrying that?" he pointed at one of the bags Tim was putting together. He put away one of the screens and gently packed up the cables.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Tim answered and zipped up the bag before holding it out for Conner. He caught Clark leaving the venue with a glance towards Conner. He packed up the laptop too, then took the bag onto his shoulder. "But if we're at it, can I ask you something?"

Conner nodded his head.  
"Sure, go ahead."

Tim held the door open for him as they left. They needed to put the stuff away in the basement where they held every equipment they needed for the shoot.  
"You don't need to answer, if you don't want to,"he looked into the other's eyes to make sure this point went across." But what's going on with you and Clark? You're both on edge, and it really shows."

Coner pressed his lips into a line as he looked around to see how many people were around them. They were the only ones standing in the hallway. He licked his lips before he sighed.  
"Have you ever heard about Lex Luthor?" he asked softly.

Tim furrowed his brows.  
"The guy who works in genetic engineering?" He only got more confused when Conner nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm familiar with his work. Read some of his papers while I was in university."

"You see, he's really picky when it comes to the donors he works with. He only works with people he thinks are as perfect as possible. He met Clark and immediately thought that he was as perfect as people get," he laughed softly, humourless. "So he decided to use the fact that Clark swings both ways and decided to use the semen Clark left on his skin as a sample," he scrunched his nose up in disgust as he spoke. The elevator opened up in front of them, but neither stepped forward. Tim's eyes slowly widened as the realisation hit him.

Conner gave him a sheepish smile as he looked down at him.  
"And twenty-one years later here I am, half-Clark and half-Lex Luthor genes, born from a tube." He was smiling, but it seemed more like a cry than anything else. He put his foot forward to keep the door from closing before he stepped into the elevator. Tim followed him inside.

Tim's thoughts were racing in his head. They were mainly pulling into two sides, but he couldn't decide which part he wanted to let roam free. One part of him, the one which had multiple degrees and was absolulety dying for anything scientific, was screaming in joy. Lex Luthor was on top of the genetic engineering game, his work was more than significant as of lately. And Tim had so many questions he wanted to ask in hope of getting an answer.

And the other part was horrified. This was illegal. And even if it was a scientific height he achieved, it was obvious that it caused great pain to both Conner and Clark. Now he realised why Conner was so reluctant to talk about it.

"Oh, god, Conner. I'm so sorry, I didn't..." he started but Conner waved it off.

"It's okay, I understand why you ask. Clark is really bad at hiding his emotions, even if it been almost six years since we first met," he answered. Tim watched his friend's face. Conner was sad, but it was clear that at this point, he was just used to the status quo. But being used to it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Did you know he would be here when you applied?" Tim asked quietly. The elevator stopped and the doors slid apart in front of them. They stepped out and Tim lead them to the corridor.

Conner shook his head.  
"No, I didn't. I came here because this is what I'm good at. Back at the lab, they didn't really prioritise my education so I only know basic stuff. I could've done some physical work like on a construction site or something, but this came up so I gave it a try. And you know the rest, "he said. By the end, he looked slightly happier than when he started talking. He opened the door to the equipment room, and went in, putting the bag onto the first open table. Tim put his own bag next to it.

"I hope you know I'm here if you need it," he said. In the dark, he could barely make out Conner's face, but he could still see his smile.

"Thanks, man," he murmured softly and patted Tim on the back.

***************

And then it was another week before he was allowed to shoot again. When Barbara told him the news he needed to refrain himself from doing a victory dance. He had been worked up. The only person who touched him down there had been himself and he was utterly ready to work again. The only thing he requested was it to be something vanilla, with no ordering around.

So they told Dick, it was finally his chance to work with Tim. He didn't refrain from doing a victory dance.

They set them up a college dormitory room in the manor for them. They carried two single beds into an empty room and set up two desks on the sides. They were supposed to play roommates during the finals week. Tim groaned when he first heard the prompt. He could clearly remember what it felt like to be a student during finals week. Except that he didn't have a hot roommate to have sex with, and his only support had been his coffee maker.

"You ready to work, Timmy?" Dick asked with a blinding smile on his face. He was wearing sweatpants and a sleeves shirt. His hair was swept as if he just rolled out of bed, but Tim just watched Cass spend almost half an hour styling it.

"Honestly? More than ready," he answered, accepting the hug the older man gave him. He wore a shirt that was almost threw times his size and basketball short. They both stood barefoot on the carpet outside of the room as the others' finished setting up for the shoot.

Dick gave him a soft, playful peck on the lips.  
"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he promised, and even though he said it in a teasing tone, his eyes shone with promise. Dick giggled at himself before pulling away and walking onto the set. He didn't see how Cass glared at his back before turning to Tim.

"Don't move," she ordered and rearranged Tim's hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time and reapplied the soft pink lipgloss that was already bound to smear during the shoot. She scrutinised every single detail on his face, before nodding to herself.

"You can go now," she said and didn't even wait for his answer just left. Tim walked into the room. One of the desks was a little away from the wall, so they could fit a camera behind that. He nodded to Clark when he entered so the man knew he was ready.

Clark smiled at him and clapped his hands together.  
"Alright, people, let's do a quick rundown. Tim sits at the desk, then Dick comes in. Quick talk, then first they get to it on the chair before moving onto the bed. Let's try to do it in one take as usual, so everyone will have to move fast so we can work from more angles during the bed scene and not be in the shot at the same time, okay? " he waited for a second for the answers before nodding at Tim and Dick." Then, to your places, please."

Tim sat into the chair and turned towards the desk while Dick laid onto the bed and opened up a magazine they stocked up for him. Tim looked down onto the books and the notebook in front of him. It was thermodynamics. He pulled back a frown. He knew they were looking for something that would look complicated from afar, but this was too much.

"And... Action!"

Tim leaned over the papers and tried to make sense of the writing. He was good at mechanics, but he always preferred to built robots and only did thermodynamics when it was really needed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He absolutely hated what was in front of him, he didn't even need to pretend to be it. He sighed.

He could hear Dick closing the magazine behind him and sitting up on the bed.  
"Baby, don't you think you should take a break? You've been at it for hours now," he asked softly, but Tim didn't turn away from his papers. He just shook his head.

"Another hour and I'm done. I promise," he answered.

"You said that an hour ago too. And two hours ago. And three..." Dick said and let the magazine fall onto the ground as he got out of the bed.

Tim closed his eyes and rubbed his face gently, before taking a sharp breath.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. "But this is important."

"To you, everything is important except your own health," Dick said, and for once, there was real emotion in his voice. He had been just as disappointed in Tim's lifestyle as Jason and Alfred had been when they learned that the boy would choose work over sleep any day.

"But this grade..." he started but Dick cut him off before he could even finish it.

"Is just a grade. You studied enough to pass it, no matter what. But you can't do this to yourself," he gently ran his fingers down a Tim's neck before stroking it along his shoulder as he leaned down to hug him. "Come on, come to bed with me," he whispered into Tim's ear and pressed a soft peck onto his cheeks. "We can cuddle, then sleep and you can be back at it tomorrow morning. You'll probably have a better chance of actually getting it when you're rested," he murmured and kept on pressing kisses onto his face to his ear and down his neck.

"Wing, I really can't... I..." Tim started to protest, but leaned his head to the side so Dick would have more room to move.

"We haven't had sex in weeks. I miss you so much, Baby," Dick whined and gently bit into Tim's neck to make his point. Tim's hand went into his hair to keep him close as he turned his head. Dick's azure eyes shone with want when their gazes met and he didn't hesitate for a moment before he pressed their lips together.

Dick's taste was now familiar to Tim and he couldn't help but mewl into the kiss and he let himself lean into his chair as Dick pushed his tongue out and licked his lower lip. Tim opened his mouth and met his tongue in a passionate dance. Dick slowly turned the chair towards himself until they were face to face. Tin reached up and put his arms around the man's shoulder. Dick pulled back to breath and smiled at how Tim chased his lips. He gave him a short peck.

"Now... Will you rest with me?" he asked, punctuating every word with a short kiss. He trailed it down onto Tim's jaw then his neck and slowly got onto his knees in front of the chair.

"Wing..." Tim breathed softly and gently caressed Dick's cheek as he ran his hands up Tim's thighs until he reached the waistband of his shorts.

He smiled up at Tim.  
"Just relax," he murmured as he pulled Tim's pants down enough to pull his cock out of his pants. Tim instinctively pushed forward on the chair so he was closer to Dick.

Dick stroked him a few Tim as with his free hand to pull Tim's pants and underwear off before he tossed them aside. He pressed his lips onto Tim's inner tights and softly nibbled on them. He smiled against the soft skin as he looked up. Tim bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning and kept a gentle hand in Dick's hair.

"Come on, Baby, just relax. Let me please you," he whispered before he grabbed Tim's thighs to gently part them even more. Then he leaned forward and took Tim into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." Tim almost shouted and threw his head back. He whimpered, but raised his hand to his mouth to keep any more noises from spilling. It was only two weeks, and he was extremely sensitive. And Dick was good. So good.

Dick chuckled softly around him, and Tim shivered in his entire body. Dick pulled away.  
"No, Baby, don't keep quiet. You know I love you voice," he rasped and grabbed his hand. He interlaced their fingers and put them next to Tim's thigh as he licked up the entire length.

"Wing..." Tim moaned out and spread his legs even more. Dick bobbed his head down before pulling back enough to tease the slit and ran his tongue around the head. Then he went down fully, deepthroating his entire length in one go.

"Nightwing!" Tim screamed as his back arched off the chair. He was so close... So close to cumming but Dick pulled away. Tim gave him a desperate look, but Dick only gave him a sweet smile and pulled Tim's hand to his lips.

"Come on, we can always continue this on the bed," he gave him a chaste kiss on the back of his hand before pulling him up from his seat. He stood up and hugged Tim to his chest. Tim pressed himself up against Dick and kissed him without any hesitation. He gently caressed Dick's back and pushed his shirt up on his back. Dick giggled into the kiss and pulled away.  
"You want me naked?" he asked. Tim smiled back at him.

"Always," he said and pulled Dick's shirt over his head before letting the man do the same thing to him. Dick pulled Tim's leg around his waist and hoisted him up. Tim couldn't help but laugh. He took Dick's face between his hands as he kissed him again.

The mattress bounced under their weights when they fell down onto it, but neither of them bothered. Tim pressed kisses to Dick's wide shoulder and caressed his back. Dick's muscles moved under his palm as Dick grinded his hips against Tim's thigh with the smooth movements of his hips.

Then Dick sat back and took off his pants and took his place between Tim's legs.  
"I want you so bad," he whispered as he took in the sight. Tim hooked his legs around his waist and used that as a force to turn them over. Dick let out a surprised yelp, but didn't protest as Tim kneeled beside his hips.

Tim put his hand on Dick' s shoulder to keep him pinned onto the bed.

"I want to touch you, too," he said. He reached behind himself and grabbed Dick's erection and jerked him with soft movements. Dick sucked in a sharp breath, his hands grasping Tim's hips.

"But, I want to pamper you. Prepare you slowly and thoroughly..." he said, but Tim silenced him with a flick of his wrist.

Tim gave him a cocky smirk as he looked down at him. He gently guided Dick's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers.  
"I though you said you wanted me to rest and relax. I can't really do that if I'm this worked up," he said. To make his point, he moved his hips so his erection would rub against Dick's abs. He then opened his lips and took Dick's fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around them. He closed his eyes when he felt Dick's cock twitch in his hand.

"Fuck, Babybird," Dick groaned and grabbed Tim's ass. His hand strongly kneaded the plump flesh and he tried to thrust up into Tim's hand, but his hold wasn't tight enough to provide him enough fiction. "Please, let me get to it. Please... Let me..."

Tim licked the fingers once again to coat them with saliva before he lead Dick's hand to his rim.  
"Then... Touch me... Please..." he said and and pressed his ass back, against Dick's hand. He had already prepped himself before shoot, so Dick's fingers slid in easily. Dick scissored them gently as Tim rocked back against the digits. It felt good to finally have something in him.

"Please, Wing... I need you..." he begged, biting his lips softly when their gazes met. "I can take it... I want you in me..." he whined softly. He saw how the want flashed through Dick's face before he pulled his fingers out and pushed himself up to kiss Tim. He pushed his tongue forward as he positioned Tim over himself and let the boy take his cock into his hand again to lead it to his entrance.

Dick pulled away to speak.  
"Be careful," he said before kissing Tim again. Tim held onto him with one arm as he sunk down onto Dick. Dick held him in place for a moment as they kissed before he laid back down into the mattress. Tim put his hands on Dick's chest as he slowly started rocking. He kept his gaze locked with Dick's as he rode him, letting out a small moan every time he found that sweet spot inside.

Dick caressed every inch of skin he could touch. He licked his hips as he watched Tim over him, not taking his eyes away from the other. Tim's face was flushed, his skin sweaty and he was beautiful.

Tim grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him up again, hiding himself in Dick's embrace. He pressed their lips together again, moaninginto the man's mouth. His thighs were burning but it fel really good and he wanted more.

Dick gently rolled them over, never breaking the kiss so he was now on top. He kept his hand on Tim's hips to still him as he pulled out almost completely before he thrusted back in. It was slow, but really powerful. His movements were smooth, his flexibility evident. He wasn't strong and forceful like Bruce, nor naturally domineering and powerful like Jason. He was fluid, gentle and something else Tim just couldn't pin a name onto. It was an entirely different experience and it took him to brand new heights.

Dick gave him a few more slow but strong thrusts before he picked up the pace, fucking into Tim without hesitation. Tim clang onto his shoulder like a lifeline, burying his face onto Dick's shoulder.  
"Wing... Nightwing... Please..." he moaned. He thre his head back when Dick hit his prostate again.

"Baby..." Dick turned his head for a chaste kiss before he put his forehead against Tim's. "Please what? Talk to me, baby." His voice was so soft, his embrace so warm, his touches so gentle. Tim never felt more loved in his life.

"Please... Let me cum... You feel so good," Tim muttered, closing his eyes but not pulling away. Their breaths mixed, Dick's hair tickled his face.

"Do it, whenever you want to. I want you to feel good," Dick said and after one last kiss, he pulled back and sat back onto his knees so he could thrust harder and faster. He grabbed Tim's hand and interlaced his fingers, while his other went to jerk Tim's erection.

Tim's mouth fell open as he moaned at the stimulation. He pushed back against Dick as much as he could. Dick hit his prostate with every single thrust, his hand moved in the same time as his hips and Tim's vision blurred as he climaxed. It only took Dick a few more thrusts before he came into Tim. He milked Tim through his orgasm before he pulled away and moved out of the way so Roy had a clear view of Tim's hole with the camera. Tim completely forgot the others were there. Dick laid down next to him and pressed a kiss onto Tim's palm. Tim closed his legs and turned to his side, but made sure that the movement showed how the cum ran down his thighs. He let Dick cradle him into his arms again and hold him. Neither of them spoke for a few long moments as Dick just caressed his back and pressed kisses onto his face and hair.

"Feeling better?" Dick's voice was so soft Tim almost missed it. He almost fell asleep.

"Yeah... Thank you," he answered with a soft kiss over Dick's heart. They didn't move as Clark yelled 'cut' and everyone started to wrap up.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have an announcement to make," Damian said as he put down his fork and knife onto his plate. He waited until everyone was looking at him. He gave Jason a dirty look for chewing loudly, but then cleared his throat. "I will be leaving for two weeks to train with my mother and grandfather for the nationals. I hope..." he said, but Bruce cut him off before he could continue.

"No."

Damian raised and eyebrow at him.  
"What do you mean no, Father?" he asked. His voice remained expressionless but Tim spotted a small twitch of annoyance on his face.

"You will not be leaving for two weeks," Bruce exclaimed. His voice was final, he wanted no arguments. But Damian wasn't one to easily step down.

"Why not?! I already bought my plane ticket!" he jumped up. His seat tumbled over, scaring Pennyworth the cat enough to send him running out of the room. Titus, who Jason had been sneaking a small piece of meat to, just raised his head.

"Then you reschedule it. You won't stay out of school for two weeks before your midterms. You already have enough missed days because of your other competitions and days when you acted out," he gave Damian a pointed look.

"You can't do that! I could teach the neanderthals in there! There's no need for me to be there, I would still ace my test, even if the teachers robbed me of my earned extra credit!" he said. Tim smiled into his dinner. They've been listening to Damian getting robbed from his credits for weeks now, because the boy wouldn't accept the hundred percent without the extra points.

"I can and I will, Damian, I am your father. So reschedule a ticket. You can have one week, but definitely not two," Bruce said, not giving in. He stared at Damian, facing the boy head on.

Damian's face scrunched in displeasure as he glared at his father. When he saw that he wasn't going to get his way, he snapped:  
"Fine. But I'm upgrading my ticket to first class!" he exclaimed and left the room. Bruce sighed softly before turning back to his dinner.

On Tim's side, Dick chuckled.  
"I don't know why he wants to leave so bad. He's gonna win anyway," he said softly, looking after the boy. He was extremely proud of the boy, and he was also probably the closest to him, too.

Jason snorted.  
"I'm more surprised he didn't by first class ticket in the first place," he said and dodged the jab Barbara gave him. He laughed. "Come one, you know I'm right!"

Bruce gave him a flat look, but didn't deny it.  
"He was probably about to say that neither if you should forget about it. December third," he reminded them softly, and they nodded in unison. Damian said that he didn't want to see any of them there (except for Dick), but they knew to read behind the lines.

Dick smiled softly at Bruce.  
"Are you bringing Jon, or is Clark coming too?" he asked cheerily, putting another bite into his mouth. He was obviously happy that for once, everyone was getting along rather well. He had always been the glue in their little makeshift family, and he was always the one who took the hits if people were fighting. Days like this were his good days.

"Clark is coming to, but I'll only bring Jon down to the back rooms. That will piss him off enough already," Bruce answered.

"A friend surprising you, how horrible," Tim remarked gently with a roll of his eyes. Dick elbowed him in the side.

"Leave him alone. He's just a little tsundere, that's about it," he chided, but this only earned him questioning glances.

"Since when do you use words like tsundere?" Tim asked, pulling slightly away. If Duck was turning into a weeb, he didn't want any of it.

"Ask Cass," Dick gave them a clueless smile, so they turned to the girl.

Cass raised her fingers in a peace sign and with an expressionless face, she muttered:  
"We watched Toradora."

Tim laughed out loud and shook his head. The rest of the dinner went on like that. Tim went to his room right after that, to get ready for the night. He fell back into the routine. Dinner, then shower and then to bed where he would grab his laptop and wait.

Jason would come in around half past seven and fell into Tim's bed beside him. They made a routine of watching something, because Jason was sure this was the only way Tim wouldn't start working through the night. His skin was still warm from his shower as he pulled Tim close, his hair still slightly damp on the pillow. He grabbed the laptop from Tim and opened Google.  
"What are you doing?" Tim asked softly watching as he typed.

Jason didn't even look at him as he opened up their usual site.  
"Last night we watched your shit, today we're watching some culture," he answered. Tim pulled back with an outraged gasp.

"We watched Star Trek and not some shit, how fucking dare you?" he asked. Jason gave him a smirk.

"Well, we're watching 'Pride and Prejudice' today, and that's as much of a classic as it gets," he said with unhidden joy, ignoring Tim's glare.

"Is it at least the 2005 one with Keira Knightly?" Tim asked as he laid back down, leaning into Jason's side when the man followed him down. Jason threw his arm around Tim's shoulder as he put the laptop on his thighs.

"You bet'cha ass it is," he grinned widely and pressed play. Tim was absolutely pissed that Jason called Star Trek trash, but it was kind of adorable how excited Jason was to watch the movie. Tim knew for a fact that Jason has read the book at least a million times and has seen the movie just as many times. And yet here he was, excited like a dog on a walk. Tim smiled gently and laid his hand against Jason's biceps.

They were getting close ever since Tim's assault. Jason was acting nice all the time, and even if Tim didn't count their nightly movies, they were constantly around each other. Tim breathed in the smokey scent. He grew to associate it with safety and warmth. Tim felt his heart speed up just a tiny bit.

He had his fair share of boyfriend's, but he never felt this comfortable around anyone. With his boyfriends before he always needed to watch his mouth. Whether it was because he was tired and frustrated, or because he would be considered a smart-ass and arrogant bitch if he make a comment about his workload. One time, he couldn't even talk about his studies because the guy would flip out that Tim must have thought he was dumb next to him.

With Jason, nothing was an issue. If Tim was a bitch and made a remark, Jason just came at him with something even meaner. And while Jason himself may not have the same education Tim had, he was one of the most intelligent people Tim every met, and they could hold a conversation about just about anything for hours. And he wasn't intimidated by Tim.

Jason's fingers draw small circles onto his shoulder. Tim sighed. It was too perfect. Jason was nice, funny and could hold himself against Tim if needed. He knew how to push Tim's buttons in and out of bed. He met him halfway. Tim closed his eyes.

He could deny it, if he wanted. If he wanted to, he would be able to logically explain why his brain reacted the way it did, without having to bring feelings into the equation. But just thinking about it that way, he could hear Stephanie calling him an idiot and felt the smack she would give him on the head.

It was love and he knew it. No matter how much it scared him, it would be even more pathetic to reason against it.

"You're not even watching the movie," Jason called him out with a soft shake. Tim hummed softly but didn't open his eyes.

"I can literally recite every line, and I've only seen this once before. Don't underestimate me," he said and lifted his head up to look Jason in the eyes. He propped his chin up on Jason's chest.

"Is Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth Bennet's love story not interesting enough for you?" he asked and put the laptop aside. "You can only enjoy movies with aliens and space crafts in it?" he asked turning onto his side, so they would be face to face.

"That's not true," Tim smiled as he rolled onto his back to put some distance between them. But Jason followed closely, and rolled over Tim. He held himself up on his forearms.

"You don't like a good old fashioned romance? With courting and all that shit?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I mean, I was raised to act instead of beating around the bush," Tim answered in a challenging tone. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he leaned down just a little bit.

"Yeah," Tim whispered. He lifted his head dip just enough for their lips to meet. He ran his hands up Jason's arms as they kissed. It was unhurried, lazy and he didn't even attempt to pull Jason onto himself like he would during sex. It was nothing like the passion and impatience he felt whenever they were working.

Jason gently tugged on his hair to make him open his mouth before he pushed his tongue out. Tim met him halfway. He caressed his neck with gentle movements of his fingers, feeling Jason's undercut under his palm.

For some reason, this felt even more intimate than whey they had sex.

They pulled back to breathe, and Jason let his forehead fall against Tim's. Tim didn't even bother to open his eyes, until Jason spoke up.  
"So, not one for romance, huh?" he asked and rolled off the boy.

Tim rolled his eyes.  
"I never said that..."

"No wonder all of your relationships went to hell," Jason put his arms behind his head and eyed Tim with a smirk.

"I can hold a relationship when it matters. But I'm not exactly in the position to date right now," he reminded him and leaned over Jason to stop the movie. Neither of them were watching Miss Bennet anymore, there was no need for it to go on.

"Why not? You're not rich enough anymore to get the gold diggers going," Jason snorted and reached up to ran his palm down Tim's arm.

Tim smiled again.  
"Yeah, because being a pornstar is such a great quality when it comes to dating," he said, staying rooted in his place over Jason's body. He propped himself up with one arm as he gazed down at the man.

"One would argue that it definitely has its perks, since you must be good at some... things," Jason answered. His eyes shine with mischief, the smile on his lips never going away. He looked happy, and ever so handsome.

Tim chuckled.  
"That's true, I guess..." he mused. "But they also need to be fine with it. I mean, they need to be okay with me kissing Dick and Dick being all over me on a daily basis," he reminded him with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

After a moment of consideration, Jason nodded.  
"That's true..."

"They also have to be okay with me giving Conner a hand job or sucking Bruce's cock," Tim continued on and for extra measure he ran his fingers down Jason's chest.

"Yeah, but..." Jason started, but Tim didn't even give him a chance to finish.

"Or with me riding you into oblivion or you pounding me into the mattress. I don't think a lot of people would be okay with that," Tim said and cocked his head to the side. Jason sat up straight, so Tim needed to look up at him. They were so close once again, Tim could feel Jason's breath on his face. It was a struggle to keep his eyes from wandering to the man's lips.

"You're right, Timmers. You're absolutely right," he agreed with a slight nod of his head. "These are things only someone in the industry would understand," he said. His lips curled even more as he fought back his smile. But again, Tim had the same struggles.

"Why? Do you know someone who would volunteer?" Tim asked, still keeping eyecontact. But just for a moment, Jason's eyes went to Tim's lips before back up again.

"Well, you see..." he started, but their heads snapped to the side when the door creaked open.

"Timmy, can you help me with..." Dick froze in his place when he saw them. He was in his pajamas, holding a laptop in his arms. He looked back and forth between Jason and Tim before he pouted. "You're having a movie night without us? That's not fair!" Dick rambled.

Jason groaned and fell back onto the mattress.  
"Fuck off, Dickhead," he said and flipped off the older. Tim grabbed his own laptop from where Jason put it and pulled it to himself to start the movie again.

Dick put his down onto Tim's desk before he climbed into the bed on Tim's other side.  
"What would Bruce say? You know he loves having movie nights with all of us," he said, but h pulled the blanket over himself too a she settled in. Tim started the movie before they had the chance to argue further.

*****************

"No, Drake! I told you, if you hold your hand like that, you're gonna break your finger and make yourself a liability!" Damian screamed through the screen, slapping his hand against the table he propped up the tablet on. It was the middle of the night for him, yet he looked much more awake and fresh than Tim felt even if it was seven in the afternoon for him.

Tim sighed as he let his arms fall next to his side.  
"Don't you have a plane to catch or something?" he asked, turning towards the screen. Damian leaned back on the sofa he sat on in the VIP lobby of the airport. He rang up Tim an hour ago and demanded to see him practice the self-defense moves he taught him.

"I still have an hour before boarding. But since I won't arrive until tomorrow night, I thought I may as well use this time to see how lazy you have gotten during this week. And as I see, my suspicions were proved true," Damian said with a scrunched up nose. Distaste was written on his face as he eyed him through the screen, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tim took a deep breath through his nose and wiped the sweat off his face.  
"Damian, I really appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I won't get this just because you're shouting at me through a screen," he answered softly. He knew he had gotten a hang of it during the times the boy almost literally beat him into shape, but his technique wasn't going to improve without a proper guidance.

"No, Drake. You obviously mix the words _concern_ and _preparation_. You are currently a major liability in the manor. Everyone could hold their own in case of an attack, except you. You would only pull us down, shall the need ever arise as you are incapable of protecting yourself against any opponent, as seen by what happened t the beginning of the month," Damian answered. His lips slightly pouted after he finished talking, and were it been possible he would have killed Tim with a look.

"Whatever. Say what you want and I'll believe what I want," Tim answered with a shrug.

Damian gave a disapproving shake of his head.  
"You are a disappointment, Drake. Get yourself together by the time I get back," he said and leaned forward to shut off the video.

"Yeah, you're not the first to tell me so," Tim sighed and pulled his shirt over his head to wipe his face with it. With Damian out, him being shirtless bothered no one. He walked to his laptop to shut it off before sitting onto the ground. He was glad there were no mirrors in the gym Bruce built into the manor. His face was probably red as a lobster and sweat shone on his skin. He probably looked ridiculous.

"Wow, Timberella, what happened to you? You did five push ups?" Jason laughed as he entered the room. He was in sweatpants and a sleeves shirt, carrying only a water bottle and his phone.

Tim rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny. I'm laughing my ass off," he commented in a deadpan tone and he watched the other.

Jason gave him a sarcastic smile.  
"I know you love my humour, don't deny it," he said and threw himself onto the ground next to Tim. "Now, seriously, what the fuck are you doing down here? I doubted you even knew this room existed this far," he said.

Tim snorted.  
"I would gladly ignore its existence, but Damian forced me here to train because I got lazy during the week he was away," he said and put his shirt back on. The house may be well heated but it was already December and Tim didn't want another sickness right after the previous one.

"He made you train? Damn, Timbo, and you're still alive?" Jason laughed and poked Tim's arm gently. Tim pulled his arm away.  
"Fuck off. Just because I'm a sloth doesn't mean I'm weak," he pouted. He massaged his arm softly.

Jason raised his eyebrow.  
"I'm pretty sure you couldn't even ran up the stairs with a bag of groceries," he said.

"Just because my stamina isn't up to your musclehead standards I can still move well enough," Tim said, nodding along.

"Sure," Jason tugged the word for a while to show he didn't believe him. "Anyway, I can always help you with that cardio if you want," he said and winked at Tim. A smirk played on Tim's lips when he heard this.

"Didn't you just have a shoot with Rose two days ago? Wasn't she good enough?" he asked and ran his fingers through his hair to pull the strands out of his eyes. Jason's eyes followed the movement before he met Tim's gaze again.

"What if I want you instead?" he asked and leaned forward so their lips were only inches apart. Tim met him so their noses touched but the boy didn't close the entire distance.

"Well..." he started softly. "Then you'll have to wait, because my entire body hurts. And since tomorrow is the last day I can have before Damian starts this torture again, I will only move enough to remind Alfred I'm still alive," Tim answered before patting Jason's cheek softly and standing up. His thighs burned and his knees trembled slightly as he stood and grabbed his laptop and water.

"So I would be able to get you to binge watch a series with me?" Jason looked after him as he stood himself and walked to the equipment.

Tim looked back from his place at the door.  
"What series?

" Dickinson."

Tim chuckled at the answer.  
" You just want to use me as an excuse to watch it," he said.

Jason held his hands up in the air before he grabbed the bar over his head.  
"Does that matter?"

Tim contemplated it for a moment before shaking his head.  
"Not really. Anyway, I see you later, and don't forget that I'm the one choosing the movie today!"

He left the room before Jason could answer, but he could hear his laugh out in the corridor. Tim dragged himself up the stairs and all but fell into his room to get himself together. But even with all the pain in his limbs, he couldn't get the smile off his face.

They had been dancing too much around and even if it was frustrating sometimes, Tim heart fluttered in every moment. It was all the stupid flirting, the dropped comments and even their movie nights that Dick sometimes invaded, ignoring their pointed glares.

They weren't dating. They didn't go out on dates, they never talked about it since that time two weeks ago. They never made anything official. But this felt much more domestic than anything Tim had ever experienced in a relationship and he loved every second of it. And even if he usually felt bad just from the thought of not working for even just a day, the idea of just lazing around in bed with Jason, cuddling the day away made him incredibly happy.

He didn't think about anything else. And when they left the room the following night to greet Damian, he didn't give a second thought of holding Jason's hand. He just did it.

That was the anchoring touch that kept him from falling onto the ground when he saw the people entering the manor on the boy's side. The woman was gorgeous, and her jade Green eyes shone from far away, in the exact way Damian's did. She greeted Bruce with a cunning smile, pushing her busty chest in his direction.

But she wasn't the one who caught Tim's eyes. It was the tall man. He was tall and strong, his shirt not hiding his bulk. Gray hair mixed with his dark brown locks, beard framing his face. His Arabic heritage now clear in Tim's eyes.

Tim barely caught Jason asking if he was okay. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jason knew why Tim didn't tell Bruce who assaulted him. He knew it, he understood Tim's reason and kept the fact to himself. They were standing on the top of the stairs, nobody would hear them. So Tim whispered:  
"It's him. Ra's al Ghoul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Tim had two choices that night: constantly sleep with one eye open or just don't go to sleep at all. So he moved to the computer room and locked the door on himself. He had been skipping out on editing duty lately, so at least he caught up to himself. But even so, he caught his thoughts slipping most of the time. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

' _Jason gave him a very glance and tightened his hold on Tim's hand slightly. Then he turned back to the crowd by the door.  
"Fuck, " he breathed softly, but it was enough to pull Bruce's attention toward themselves. The man gave them a dirty look for just standing there, before waving them towards himself._

_Their fingers were still linked as they walked down the stairs, and Tim could almost feel Ra's glaring daggers at their joined hands. Jason pulled Tim slightly in front of himself so he could talk into his ear without it being too obvious.  
"If he tries anything you scream for me, got it. No matter what. If I'm not there, you call Dick or Alfred," he gave the instructions without turning his eyes to the boy. Tim softly nodded his head and forced a bright smile onto his face._

_One perk of being dragged to galas since he was a child was that he could fake smiles so believable it would fool anyone._

_"Hello," he said softly, looking through the newly arrived. He pulled his hand out of Jason's so it wouldn't appear rude, but he could feel the other's warmth by his shoulder. Damian frowned at them as he took in their closeness. Before he has a chance to say anything rude to undermine him, Bruce stepped in._

_"Tim, Jason please meet Damian's mother and grandfather," he extended an arm towards them. "He's Ra's al Ghoul, renowned martial artist, and Talia Al Ghoul. Ra's, Talia, please meet Jason Todd and Tim Drake. I believe you haven't met before," he said. His tone was expressionless and cold, but it wasn’t his usual emotional incapacity. He was keeping his distance, only doing this because of the formalities. Tim watched him closely as Jason stepped forward._

_"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jason," he said. Talia gave him an obvious once over as she shook his hand gently. Tim tried not to gag at her shamelessness. If it wasn't for Damian in the room, she would have probably pushed his face into her bosom. Then it was Ra's turn._

_"Nice to meet you, Jason," he said. Neither of them flinched or showed any sign of pain, but Tim was sure they were both trying to put as much pressure on the other's hand as possible. Tim stepped towards them to put an end to their display._

_"Welcome, I hope you had a pleasant journey. I'm Tim Drake, nice to meet you," he said, because Janet Drake did not raise a manner less fool._

_He wasn't as much to Talia's taste as Jason, so she quickly let go of his hand. So Tim now turned to Ra's who was openly looking at him. Tim pushed down the horror he felt in his chest as he took the hand offered to him. On his hand, Ra's hold was gentle, and almost the same of how he held it before he kissed the back of it on that fateful night._

_"I'm pleased to meet you, Tim," he said in a soft tone, but not soft enough for it to convey the affection his eyes held as he looked into Tim's. Tim pulled his hand back after a moment too long, and stepped back to Jason's side, who immediately threw an arm around his waist. Tim kept the smile on his face, pointedly ignoring the looks Dick sent his way._ '

That was almost thirteen hours ago. Damian and his family arrived just a little bit after eight at night, and after Alfred lead the guests away, Tim immediately locked himself up. He only left to use the restroom a few times during the night, and he always made sure he went to the closest one, so it had been alright, but there was only so much time spent in the computer room he would be able to get away with. Alfred had probably checked the rooms for wake up calls, so the butler already knew he didn't go to sleep, and soon would be knocking on the door of the computer room. Tim had already unlocked it as to not make it suspicious. 

And just as he had predicted, within a few minutes a soft knock resonated and after he called out a 'yes', Alfred opened the door. Disappointment was evident on the old man's face.  
"Master Tim, I believe we have already talked about this," he said with a soft shake of his head. 

Tim gave him an apologetic smile.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But I started working since I have so much to catch up on, and just forgot to go to bed," he answered. Had it been anyone else, Alfred would have called bullshit. But since this wasn't the first time Tim did his, he didn't say anything. 

"I hope you do not plan on repeating this tonight. Tomorrow will be a big day and you will need to be in a top shape," he said, keeping his gaze locked on Tim's. Tim nodded his head. 

"Of course not," he said, but Alfred didn't budge from his place at the door. He only raised an eyebrow, but Tim felt the blood freeze in his veins. He knew that Alfred could tell he was lying and did not approve of his attempt. So he sagged and nodded again." Okay, I will not. I promise."

This time, Alfred gave him a nod.  
"Very well, Master Tim. Now come, breakfast has been served," he said and turned on his heels to leave the room. He left the door open so Tim could follow him immediately. 

Unlike on most days when they ate at the kitchen counter crowding around Alfred, this time Alfred set up the breakfast in the dining room. On one head of the table was Ra's with Talia and Damian by his side, while on the other head sat Bruce. Barbara was on her usual place at his right, but Dick left Damian's seat open on the man's left, with Jason sitting in Tim's place. Tim sat down into Damian's usual spot, meeting Dick's gaze. He could tell the man and Jason did this on purpose and he was extremely grateful for it. 

Tim immediately grabbed the coffee pot and poured his mug full, before reaching for anything else. The others already had their plates full.  
"Damian, what is the program for today?" Bruce asked to make up some kind of conversation. 

Damian wiped his mouth with a napkin before looking at his father.  
"I will spend the rest of the morning doing cardio. Then I will spend the rest of the afternoon with mother working on my technique," he answered.

"Would you like me to lay down the tatami and take out another pair of guards?" Alfred asked from the side.

"Lay the tatami down. We won't need the guards," Talia answered instead of her son who just nodded along. Alfred bowed his head before stepping back into his place by the wall.

"How come?" Bruce asked softly, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"We train bare handed at our school," Ra's said, meeting the man's look head on. "This is more useful in the long run. This way they learn to not make rookie mistakes right in the beginning," he explained in his seat.

Tim's thoughts flashed back to the night Ra's attacked him. This explained why his kicks didn't even faze the man. On one hand, it calmed him a lot that it wasn't because he was so weak. On the other one, it was terrifying that the man that was ready to assault him was an eight time world champion and two times Olympic gold medalist martial artist.

Maybe Tim should have just stayed in the computer room after all.

But he felt Dick's hand slip onto his knee and giving it a soft squeeze. Tim looked up just to see the man looking away, but his hand remained a steady point for Tim to focus on as he started making himself a sandwich. Dick continued to eat with his left hand, and if anyone noticed that small change, nobody commented on it.

But the man left with Damian after breakfast to accompany him to his training, his heart not getting him to leave the boy alone with his mother. Tim almost smiled but bit it back. If there was anyone, Dick would probably fit the description of a 'mother' in Damian's life more than Talia ever did. Then Bruce and Barbara left to work out the left of the logistics of the last few pieces of merchandise and their shipping. Then Cass stood and just exited the room without any explanation.

The tension was so clear in the room it could've been cut with a knife. The only sound was Alfred clearing the table and putting the used plates onto his wheely tray. Tim continued eating and sipping his coffee, even if his stomach felt to be the size of a pea. He almost jumped out of his skin when Jason's phone rang.

"What the fuck?" Jason breathed out as he tried to fish the device out of his pocket as fast as possible. He frowned at the screen but picked it up. "The fuck you want?" he asked as he leaned forward on the table. Tim let Alfred take his plate but continued nursing his coffee in his hands as he watched Jason. Jason was only giving grunts as answers to whoever was on the line, but the fact that he even bothered to listen was enough to know that the call was important.

Then Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.  
"You seriously can't get away? What about Kori?" he asked after a soft sigh. He met Tim's gaze with a concerned look. Tim leaned his head to the side in question which only made Jason frown again.

"Okay, I'll pick her up. Call the teachers that I'm the one going," he gave in. He listened to the rambling on the other end before finally ending the call. He let the phone rest on the table.

"Lian got into a fight at school, I have to go in and talk to the teachers before bringing her back home," he explained as he leaned back into his seat.

"Roy and Kori can't make it?" Tim asked softly. Jason shook his head.

"Roy's picking up the next batch of posters from the printer, he's only the other side of Gotham and Lian needs a pick-up ASAP. And Kori's out with Artemis tryna get some shit from Metropolis," he answered before eventually standing up. He turned his back to Ra's as he stood in front of Tim, completely blocking the boy from seeing the man. "You wanna come with me? "

Tim wanted to scream yes and ran into the car. But he was in pajamas, haven't brushed his hair since the previous morning and would definitely need a shower and brush his teeth.  
"I would love to, but I'm not ready and she needs you right now," he said. He knew Jason could see it on him how much this thought terrified him, but there was no way he could say yes.

Jason nodded his head slowly.  
"I'll be back soon," he grabbed Tim’s face in his hand and turned his face up towards himself. The kiss was forceful and Tim gasped into it as Jason pushed his tongue into his mouth, making a show of the intimate gesture. When they pulled apart, Tim was dazed, so he didn't even answer to Jason's soft "Bye."

Ra's looked ready to jump on Jason and tear his spine out with his bare hands, but he kept his hands firmly on the table, and sat straight in his seat. The moment his gaze settled on Tim his eyes became gentler.

"Now, Dearest, I believe it's just us now," he said, dropping his act. "Would you fancy a game of chess? I believe I saw a board in the parlor," he asked, relaxing in his place.

Tim exhaled before turning back to his coffee. He told Jason that he was raised to act instead of beating around the bush, and if he wanted to achieve anything in this matter, he needed to live up to this statement. He drank the rest of the liquid in a few big gulps before standing up.  
"I need some time to tidy up, so give me an hour or so," he sighed and without waiting for an answer, he left the dining room. He left the mug with Alfred in the kitchen, before walking up to his room. He grabbed pants from his room, but took to Jason's right after to steal one of his hoodies. It felt ridiculous clinging to the idea that Ra's would get the point, but it was always worth a try. Also, shall anything happen, Alfred would always hear him screaming, and could Ra's be anyone, Alfred would fuck his shit up if he tried to harm Tim or any of them. 

And if by some miracle Alfred wouldn't react in time, Cass' room was right beside the parlor and Tim was convinced she was a ninja in her previous life and would assassinate Ra's before the man as much as got his hands on Tim. 

Tim calmed himself with thoughts like that as he waked down into the parlor where Ra's was waiting for him. The man sat in one of the armchairs, leaning back comfortable with one leg crossed over the other. He already set up the board, waiting for Tim to make the first move.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, my heart," he said as Tim sat on the opposite of him. 

Tim let out a soft puff of air as he made the first move, before leaning back.  
"Can't say the same," he answered. But despite his tone being less than friendly, Ra's gentle smile didn't waver. 

"That's because you're too young, darling. You don't know what I do, and can't see how you deserve much better that your current situation," he answered as he moved one of his own figures forward. 

Tim took a spare glance at the board before looking up again. He already had scenarios running through his head as to what steps he should take and what Ra's could do.  
"Why, what do I deserve? Getting attacked by the roadside in the dark?" he lifted an eyebrow. 

"Of course not, sweet. I just got a little bit too carried away that day," Ra's bowed his head in apology. "But seeing you upfront just stole my rational mind. Have I been more prepared to see your real beauty, I would've spoiled you from the moment you granted me your attention." 

Tim fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took the next step.  
"Cut the crap. What is it you really want? I don't want to play a game when there are more people involved," he answered. His voice snapped a little harsher than he intended, but he didn't want to apologise for it. It was better if Ra's thought he was unshakeable. 

The man lifted a figure and put it down with a small chuckle.  
"Are you perhaps talking about my grandson?" Tim didn't laugh with him, so Ra's continued. "Don't worry about him. Damian couldn't care less about what I do. He knew why I'm here, and I'm also aware of why he wants me here." 

"What do you mean?" Tim furrowed his brows. 

"Well, let's face the truth, Timothy," Ra's said, calling Tim his real name for the first time. "Damian only wants me here because he knows what publicity my name can bring next to his. He also knows that the main reason for my being here is that I don't want him bringing shame to our name and nothing more." 

Tim shook his head in disbelief. He knew this speech much too well, his parents talked about him much in the same way when he was growing up.  
"He's only thirteen. He needs family and support by his side, not a PR stunt," he said. 

Ra's only shrugged.  
"He isn't conceited like that. He knows the harsh reality and what really matters at the very end of the day," he answered while gesturing towards the board. 

Tim grabbed his figure and all but slammed into its place.  
"And what would that be? Emotional stunt and mental issues?" 

Ra's shook his head with a dismissing smile.  
"No, my dear. Wealth. In this world, you can only make change if you have the money to back you up. And you can alone achieve that if you don't have liabilities that pull you back," he said. 

_Liability._ Tim used to think it was just a word Damian liked to use because it sounded fancy. Now he knew where he learned it from. 

"And you think that you can have anything you want just because you have the money?" Tim asked.

Ra’s spread his arms before he made the next step on the board.  
"Well, in my experience, yes, absolutely. And you would see what I mean if you just let me take you away. I can grant you the world, finest. Travel, knowledge, everything the world has to offer. I will pile them at your feet, if you'll let me," he leaned forward in his seat to catch Tim's hand just like he had before.  
But this Tim the boy was faster and pulled back before the man could reach him. He pulled his hand to his chest as he glared at his chess partner.  
"No, I refuse. I've seen the path you're trying to lay down for both Damian and me. And it is something I will never be a part of," he said firmly. He moved his last figure and stood from the armchair.

"Check mate," he said. "Now, this visit is about Damian, especially tomorrow. I didn't say anything this far for his sake. But if you do anything to ruin that for him, I won't keep quiet anymore."

Ra's didn't even look at the board, he kept his gaze locked on Tim. His expression became guarded, his eyes dark with a grim promise.  
"I don't think you understand me, Timothy," he started, but Tim cut in before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I do, perfectly. And that was my answer," he said firmly, not leaving any room for any more argument. He turned on his heels and left. He won this one, but that didn't mean the thought of the upcoming two days before Ra's departure didn't terrify him.

He locked himself into his room until Dick came back from Damian's training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment after yourself, I just love reading them, they always make me really happy!  
> Also only two chapters left! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Tim calmed down a little by the time they entered the sport center. Damian, along with Bruce, Talia and Ra's went to the changing rooms while the rest looked for seats. Because of Barbara they took the seats in the first row, for which Dick was really happy, but Jason and Tim couldn't help but make a face. Damian was competing in kata, kumita and kihon, all of them paced out thorough the whole day, and even if they didn't count the ceremony which will be at the very end of the day. And if they sat in the first row, it will be much more obvious if they fell asleep or started playing on their phone.

"It's not like anyone will care, too many people will be running around for them to notice just the two of you, so quit bitching," Barbara said from her place beside the row.

Jason sighed and threw his arms over Tim's shoulder to lean it onto his seat.  
"I'm just saying, that when you want food, I'll be the first one to leave for it," he said as he leaned his head back. A woman behind them shushed them, giving Jason a very angry look, but the man only glared back at her.

"And you wouldn't even come back," Dick gave him a soft smile, before apologising to the woman behind them. He charmed her enough so she was paying more attention to him in the end than her kid who was performing the katas.

"And why the hell are we already hear? The brat will come on after an hour and we're supposed to sit here and watch the kids? Why couldn't we just come here later?" Jason asked and pointed at the tatami where a new pair of kids took their places. They were around ten years old, and Damian was in another age category so they were nowhere near his turn.

Tim leaned against Jason's side and took out his phone.  
"Because Bruce thought it would be better if we all came with the minibus because this was he knows that everyone is within the building," he answered, opening a file the man sent him previously. As much as him and Barbara tried, there was too much work with the Christmas merchtravaganza and with making sure everything went well, so he gave some of it to Tim.

"Great. Fucking amazing," Jason groaned and slid down on his seat. "Wake me up if I snore too loudly," he leaned a little more heavily against Tim.

"You guys have been so attached lately," Dick commented softly, giving them a gentle look. He didn't want to bring it up in front of Damian, not knowing how he would react in front his mother and grandfather. But now he wasn't there.

"I'm just making sure that creep stays away," Jason answered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"So it's really him," Dick sighed catching Tim's gaze over the man between them. Tim nodded his head softly.

"But Ra's isn't here right now," Barbara commented from Dick's other side. She Pulle doubt her laptop from the bag she hung on the back of her wheelchair. She opened it up and turned it on with a few quick movements.

Jason gave her a death glare.  
"You seriously want to have this conversation now?" he asked. Barbara barely glanced at him from the corner of her eyes with a smirk dancing on her lips.

She shrugged.  
"I'm just pointing out facts," she said, opening a document she was working on.

"I need a smoke," Jason moaned with a pained expression on his face. He rested his head on the back of his chair.

"You only have so many cigarettes on you and we'll be here the whole day," Dick sing-sang, obviously enjoying the situation. He clapped along with the crowd when this pair of kids finished their routine.

"This is hell," Jason murmured. Tim patted his thigh in commiseration before turning back to his work.

Clark arrived with Jon a few minutes before Damian's first number, so by the time the boy stepped onto the tatami, they were sitting beside Tim, both cheering loudly when Damian stepped onto the tatami. Damian's eyes widened slightly when he saw them in the first row, but then he quickly scolded his face into a frown before wiping his face completely void to focus on his task.

Eventually Bruce also joined them when Damian only had one last presentation to do. Jason and Tim took the chance to get some food for both themselves and the boy, leaving their seats for the first time in hours. His legs felt numb as Tim stood up, an she clung onto the other for a little to stabilise himself. They came back with a vegan burger for Damian and two bags of stuff for themselves, decidedly ignoring that Dick has also asked them to get him something. Tim eventually gave him his fries to shut him up.

Ra's and Talia took their places, so Tim sat onto the ground, leaning back against Dick's legs, to put some distance between himself and Ra's even in these last minutes. He had less than twenty hours to go, and even if Damian continued to bitch about everything, Tim could see how he was enjoying the attention a lot.

He bitched how the kids around them were loud and nobody knew anything about karate, yet he answered every single one of Jon's questions and took him around the venue. He hated how the parents were filming their children left and right, and yet he made sure to show off a little more whenever he saw that Bruce was watching. It was both hilarious and endearing in a way. It proved that even though he was a little weird, Damian was also just a child at the end of the day. 

Damian acted like a king as they made their way home. He told everyone where they could sit (meaning that he sent Tim and Jason into the back so he could sit next to Dick), demanded extra food for his pets for that night and they ate his favourite meal that Alfred prepared for the special occasion. 

Neither of them were the least bit surprised when the gold medal was placed around the boy's neck. He would've beaten anyone there, and just as Talia has commented, restraining him into his age category was humiliating. But even so, Dick engulfed Damian into a bone crushing hug as he gushed about how good he was and so on, and Barbara called ahead to let Alfred know how to prepare for the night. 

Talia and Ra's weren't even the last bit impressed with him, and they made that very clear. Bruce and Dick kept shooting them warning glances, but the two kept on ignoring them. If it hurt Damian, he didn't show it. 

Tim locked his door after himself when he went to bed. He knew better than to try and go work downstairs when Alfred was out for him. Less than twelve hours to go. If he was lucky, he may even be asleep when Ra's and Talia left and wouldn't need to see him again. And even if he wasn't so fortunate and someone woke him up before then, he would only a few hours left if he survived the night. 

He wrapped himself tightly into a blanket cocoon even he will have a hard time getting out of, so no one else would pry away his blankets, before he closed his eyes.

****************

The mattress dipped in beside him and Tim's eyes snapped open. His heart went from zero to one hundred within a second, his breath caught painfully in his chest. He closed his door. He _locked_ his door. And yet as he lifted his eyes from his pillows, he saw Ra's al Ghoul sitting by his side. The man didn't touch him, he was just sitting there, watching over him.

"It's a bit over one in the morning. I honoured your request, Timothy and kept to myself during Damian's day as foolish as I think it was," he started. The moonlight highlighted the gray locks in his hair, his white dress shirt seemed to shine in the dark. It may have been just the play of the lights, but he seemed completely unaffected by the late hour. 

Tim sighed. He, on the other hand, was tired. He sat up in his bed, still keeping his blanket-wrap around himself.  
"Don't you think this proves that you may have some sociopathic tendencies? No normal person would wait up for this loophole," he said, pulling back against the headboard so there was some more distance between them. 

"I think it would be wise to quit insulting me before I get angry, dearest," Ra's said, moving slightly closer to Tim. "I think we have already established that I am stronger than you and can use that power over you any time I want. I don't want to have to resort to force this time, my heart," he said, grabbing the blankets and pulling them away from Tim's body.

"What do you want, Ra's? I don't want to make a scene, but I'll yell and everyone will be here within seconds," Tim tried to pull his blanket back, but Ra's yanked it from him before he had a chance to make any movement. He fell forward as the material was pulled from underneath him, and then Ra's hand was back at his neck. Tim's eyes widened and his pulse sped up once again. His head knocked against the headboard as Ra's slammed him back against it, climbing over him.

"You don't want that, sweet," he murmured softly, leaning into Tim's face. The moonlight reflected back from the poison irises, and Tim suddenly understood how a tiny mouse might feel when facing a snake with its jaw unhinged. Ra's finger kept on caressing the vein on his neck, strumming against it gently with every pulse. Tim didn't even dare to breath, and slowly but surely spots started dancing in his vision.

"I'm going tell you what's going to happen now, dearest. You're going to be the good boy I know you can be when you're not acting rebellious. You're going to quietly pack a bag of your essentials, and we are going to leave. I've already arranged the plane for us," he said, giving Tim a soft smile. He gave Tim an affectionate peck on the forehead. "You're perfect for me, darling. I only need you to see reason and quit your childish games," he said, and even if his tone was gentle, there was an underlying warning in it that didn't skip Tim's attention.

Tim opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Ra's fingers were still pressing down on his pulse with every heartbeat in his chest. He couldn't breathe, as if hundred bricks weighed down on his chest. But Ra's was leaning closer, his eyes never once breaking away from his and Tim felt like he was going to throw up, even if his stomach felt to be the size of a child's fist. He forced himself to take a shaky breath.

"Help! JASON! HELP!" He screamed out as loud as he could, before starting to trash in Ra's hands. "ANYONE! HELP! Please..." the last bit came out a bare whisper as Ra's pressed down on his throat again, grabbing it just to slam his head against the headboard again.

"I warned you! Keep quiet and obey the rules I set! This is ALL I asked you to do, and I will give you the world!" he snarled. He lapped Tim across the face, not minding how Tim's fingers clawed into his hand that held his throat. Tim's cheek throbbed, the back of his head pulsate, and tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. He was powerless in the man's hold.

But instead of slapping him again, Ra's gently took Tim's face into his hand, caressing his cheek softly.  
"When will you learn? I don't want to hurt you, dearest. You make me do this, and I..."

"And you will take your hands off him before I shoot you in the head," Jason's voice was steady and deep, and Tim let out a sob. Ra's turned towards the door, his hand still holding Tim's throat. And to Tim's terror, Jason as holding a gun.

Ra's chuckled softly.  
"You don't think this seriously, child. Put that down before I take it away myself," he said, like he was talking to a naughty kid.

But Jason only clocked the gun.  
"Try my, asshole," he growled. His hands were steady, his hold perfect.

"Jason, put it down. Please, we don't need to take this that far," Dick said as he stepped into the room. He lifted his hands into the air to show he wasn't armed.

"I'll put it down once he steps away from my boyfriend," Jason said, not even glancing at Dick.

As much as Dick wanted to push Ra's away from Tim, he couldn't make a move until Jason was holding the gun.  
"Please, Jay. You can't do this to Damian. Isn't that why you guys kept this a secret?" he asked.

Ra's pulled Tim to the other side of the bed, still holding his throat with an iron grip. He pulled Tim in front of himself, putting the boy in the line of fire.  
"Listen to him, Jason," he said, but his voice got overshadowed. 

"Do what you need, Todd." 

They all turned to look at Damian who stood behind Dick by the door.  
"And don't think I didn't know. I overhead Drake telling it to Todd right after the original assault," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think I wanted to be at Grandfather's house for two weeks?" he asked. 

Tim's heart sunk. Damian knew and yet he still invited Ra's over. He knew the boy hated him, but he never would've thought it was to this extent. And by the broken look on Dick's face, he wasn't the only one who thought this. 

" Dami..."

"I worked a bit overtime than my original schedule, but I still managed to find enough evidence to put him behind bars, even if Drake doesn't wish to testify, be it as foolish as it is," Damian said. 

"What did you just say?" Ra's asked. Surprise mixed with rage in his voice, and even if it was only for a second, his hold weakened. And Tim went for it. He threw himself out of the man's hold, ignoring how Ra's finger jabbed into his vein when he tried to re-establish his grip. But Tim was already out, and he ran right into Jason who only let the gun down once he had Tim within an arms reach. 

"I said that you're going to jail, Grandfather. I have found the messages you exchanges with numerous hitman and assassins to kidnap Drake next week, shall your attempt today not succeed. I also have your emails printed, in which you blackmailed the Drakes, threatening to leak Drake's info to the press. And let's not forget the evidence we have on photographs and multiple eye-witness testimonies that you attempted rape and physically assaulted him. And currently I don't even want to go into detail about the tax-frauds and embezzlement I found out about," he said, letting Dick step in front of him when Ra's stepped forward. He may be a martial artist, but with a gun aimed on him, and two another well-versed people in the room, even Ra's didn't try his luck. 

"Father is already outside, leading the police here," Damian finished with a smug grin as he watched Dick bind Ra's hands behind his back with Tim's sheets. 

"You're a disgrace to our name," Ra's spat as he looked at his grandson. They could already hear the police running up the stairs. He could struggle, but then he would've lost his dignity. It wasn't worth it. 

"I don't care. I already have the papers filled out to change my name to Wayne," Damian countered. His expression was cold, his hands behind his back. He looked at Ra's like he was just shit on his shoes. 

"So you're going to be marked with the name of sex-worker? Serves you right, shows your true value," he said, not even looking up onto the officer who took his from Dick's hold, clicking the handcuffs onto him beside the sheets. 

"At least here we value consent," Damian answered, looking as Ra's was lead down the corridor. 

Jason put his gun down and pulled Tim against his chest even tighter.  
"Fucking hell," he muttered, pressing a kiss against Tim's dark hair as the younger clung onto his shirt. 

"Shit..." Tim whisperer, burying his face into Jason's shoulder. He didn't care that the others were around, he didn't care that the police wanted to question him. Jason' scent overwhelmed his senses, his warm embrace made him feel safe again. He didn't even care for the gun anymore.

"Now, if I can interrupt, give me the gun, Jason," Bruce said, making them look up. He was standing beside one of the officers. He held his hand towards Jason.

The man rolled his eyes but gave it to him. Dick watched the exchange with slight horror written on his face.  
"Why do you even have a gun in the first place?" he asked. 

Jason shrugged as he put both his arms around Tim again.  
"Stole it from set. It's the one we used for Red Hood. Made me feel powerful so I took it," he answered nonchalantly.  
Dick winced.  
"That... doesn't exactly make me feel calmer..." he whispered.

"Gentlemen, if I may," one of the officers stepped forward. "I need you all to come in to the precinct so we can question you and record your testimonies," he said, strumming his pen against his notebook. Tim turned his face away from Jason's shoulder to look at him, but Bruce stepped in front of them before he even had time to open his mouth.

"Alright. We'll drive there as soon as possible, just let us change into a more formal clothing," he gestured down his body to show that all of them were in their pajamas, standing barefooted in Tim's room.

The officer nodded.  
"We'll be awaiting for you. Until then, we need to take some pictures of the room," he said, as another few men came forward, followed by a woman holding a camera. Bruce agreed, but Jason only snorted.

"Look, Timmy, you'll be on the police record as a slob," he commented with a demented giggle. Tim hit him on the chest.

"Shut the fuck up," he groaned but couldn't help the smile that sneaked onto his lips.

"Officer, who do I need to give the evidence I collected?" Damian asked as he turned towards the policeman. The man was clearly shocked at how the young boy spoke to him, so he sputtered over his words as he answered: "Me... Please, give it to me." Damian nodded before turning on his heels, but before he disappeared, Tim called after him. When the boy turned back, Tim caught his eyes.

He gave Damian a small smile.  
"Thank you."

Damian frowned.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Drake. I didn't do it for you," he answered and left before any more words could be exchanged.

Bruce sighed, and even if he tried to hide his emotions, there was a soft smile on his lips.  
"Everyone dress up and get ready. We should leave as soon a possible, so we can come home early and get some sleep," he said, and patted Jason's shoulder before leaving. Dick looked after him, and almost left with him but then he turned back towards Tim and Jason and gave them a big hug. He squeezed the breath out of them, before pressing a kiss onto Tim's head.

"See you guys in a few," he said and ran out of the room.

"Idiot..." Jason groaned and shook his head. He looked down to meet Tim's gaze. They just watched each other for a second before Jason leaned down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Come on, you can borrow my hoodie. Let's leave them to work," he patted Tim's lower back gently to lead him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment after yourself! :D I really appreciate every single reaction you provide me!  
> Last chapter coming on the 20th!


	20. Chapter 20

Tim took a deep breath and exhaled it softly. He didn't even try to push the arm away from his back, he just snuggled deeper into the familiar embrace, trying to melt into the bed. It was way over noon already, but he was more than ready to sleep back and not get up until the next morning. But Jason growled next to him and slid his hand from Tim's back to his hand to link their fingers.

"Still alive, Timmers?" he asked, rolling over Tim's body. His lips grazed Tim's neck with every word he spoke, his breath warming his skin.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tim grinned and turned his head just enough to see Jason's face. Jason grinned.

"I know, I'm great," he answered, pressing his lips to Tim's gently for a moment. "Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked and raised himself up into his forearms for a second so Tim could turn onto his back.

"About what?"

"About what happened yesterday?" Jason lifted up his eyebrow in question, as he let himself lay down onto Tim's chest. He was rather heavy, but Tim welcomed the weight on his body. Tim let his hand fall onto Jason's back, his fingers playing with the material of his shirt.

"I don't know..."he sighed gently, then looked down to meet Jason's eyes." I have a question though."

"What?"

"What was that about?" Tim smiled, barely keeping himself from laughing.

"What was what?" Jason was utterly confused. Tim giggled softly.

"The 'Step away from my boyfriend or I'll shoot you' thing," he answered, grinning so widely his cheeks hurt.

Jason groaned and let his head fall onto Tim's chest.  
"Of fucking course you didn't forget that," he mumbled. Tim chest waved under him as he laughed softly, running his fingers through Jason's hair. He pulled on it to make Jason look up at him again.

"Why would I? It's rare for you to be anything else but a flirtatious ass," Tim answered happily. He was way too delighted for Jason to be happy with. He propped his chin up on Tim's chest.

"You know, being a genius, you take a fuck ton of time to realise shit," he sighed. When Tim lifted his eyebrows, Jason pushed himself up onto his forearm and climbed up so they were face-to-face, Tim being forced back onto his back. "I've been dropping hints I'm ready to take you out for fucking weeks."

"Oh, I've noticed," Tim answered, running his hands onto Jason's shoulders. "I just didn't know if you're serious or just playing with me," he sighed. Jason watched him for a moment before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

"Well, now you know, so we might as well just say it. Except if you wanna leave and not look back," he said, rolling off Tim. He adjusted the blanket over him, reaching out fro Tim's hand.

Tim frowned.  
"Why would I leave?" he asked as he let his hand slip into Jason's grasp. Their fingers intertwined.

"I mean, if I hadn't been so desperate for that money back then, I would have left the job. But you now have other chances to work somewhere else. Bruce would get you wherever you want," Jason answered. His face was closed off, but there was a slight twinkle in his eyes that showed how unnerved his was by the situation. He didn't want Tim to leave, but if it got down to that, he would let him go.

Tim lifted his gaze onto the ceiling. He hadn't thought about it like that before. It's tue that with Bruce's connection, he could easily get a normal job at any of the manufacturers he worked with or in an IT company. He could take it easy there. He would probably even let him stay at the manor until he had enough to move out on his own. He could even move back to Steph and convince her to rent an apartment in a better place. Or even just a nicer one if they definitely wanted to stay in Crime Alley.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to leave," he answered before turning to Jason again.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Tim said, and crawled closer to Jason, cuddling up to his side. He pulled Jason's arms under his head, using it as a pillow. "Sure, it's kind of scary that people may get obsessed with me, but still... Somehow the positives still kind of outweigh the bad stuff," he said. He stopped for a moment, to look into Jason's eyes as he continued. "I mean, I have a roof over my head, I get fresh food three times a day without having to cook, and I actually feel happy and safe here. I have friends, people care about me, the sex is great and... You're here," he gave Jason a sweet, small smile. Jason shook his head slightly before kissing Tim again.

"You're an idiot. I'm happy, but you're an idiot," he said, before pulling Tim onto himself and pressing their lips together. It was lazy yet passionate as Tim positioned himself over him, straddling his hips. Jason stroke dhis hands onto Tim's back, pressing their bodies together. It wasn't sexual, but it was intimate and warm.

Tim pulled back to breath, and let his head rest beside Jason's.  
"Although I'll probably ask Bruce to lay back a little with my films. The marks will need a lot of time to fade..." he said, his hand involuntarily going to his neck.

"And he'll need to issue something to make sure people know he'll fuck them over if they try something funny again," Jason said. He reached up and gently ran his fingers over the marks on Tim's neck. Ra's fingertips left bruises that turned darker during the night, but still were vibrant against Tim's milky skin. They only made Jason angry, so he dropped his hand back onto the bed.

Tim chuckled softly.  
"We should just make a film where you mark me the hell up as flung the gun around as the Red Hood again," he laughed. He found the idea hilarious. Jason looked great with the gun as Red Hood, but no matter how he imagined this scenario, it ended up more funny than threatening. But that also may have only been because he only slept three hours.

Jason tilted his head slightly to the side. He seemed to contemplate the idea, and with every passing moment, he seemed much more sure of himself.  
"You know what? Let's do that," he grinned. He quickly got out of bed, leaving Tim by himself.

"I was just joking!" Tim called after him, sitting up on the bed. Jason only smiled at him from the door.

"Give me a day or two!" And with that, he slammed the door shut behind himself.

******************

Jason sat onto the bed, looking straight into the camera. Unlike the last time, he seemed almost happy to be doing a live stream. Barbara sat behind the computer, ready to give out warnings left and right, while Roy was behind the camera, mostly just lazing around at this point. Tim watched them from behind, leaning against the door.

"Are you ready?" Barbara asked, looking at the watch on her slim wrist.

Jason nodded his head.  
"Yeah."

"Then we're live in five... Four... Three... Two..." And with that, she and Roy pressed play on both the camera and the computer, setting them up. Tim wasn't close enough to the screen to see how many people tuned on, but he could see how the chat blow up within seconds.

Jason announced that he will be doing a surprise live stream three days ago, and since the Red Hood was notoriously rare to catch live, everyone wanted in immediately.

"Now, everyone, calm the fuck down because today we're doing something different," Jason said as a greeting, not even trying to keep up with the comments that rolled down so fast they melted into one blob. Jason chuckled when he finally caught one. "Don't worry, you'll see me naked any way."

Then he clapped his hands together to shock himself and the audience back into focus.  
"The reason this is not the usual thing is because I won't be alone. Baby, come here," he reached out his hand for Tim. Tim pushed himself off the door and took the hand offered to him and climbed onto the bed. Jason turned slightly to the side so even when Tim straddled his lap both of their faces could be seen.

"Hi," he murmured softly, giving the camera a soft smile. He definitely wasn't one to live stream. He felt way too awkward to sweet talk his audience, so he just left it for Jason and Dick. He could break a deal with anyone if needed, but sexy talking a camera? No.

Jason gave him a soft kiss on his chin, tipping his head back with it gently.  
"Now, you see, my baby right here got hurt," he said, gently stroking the now bright purple bruises on his neck. His eyes flashed to the camera in a dangerous manner. Tim only saw Roy's reaction but that was more than enough for him. "Someone, who started like you guys on the site got up to it and hurt him. Now this is not someone we can tolerate." he held Tim even closer to his body, hugging his waist tightly. Tim threw his arms around Jason's shoulder, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Fucker is already in jail, but we still can't just leave it at that, so take this as a warning," Jason continued on. He pressed kisses onto every single bruise on Tim's neck, his fingers sneaking under his red shirt, pushing it up just enough to show some skin peaking out from the black leggings and the shirt." If anyone tries anything funny ever again, be it towards my Babybird or anyone in the agency, we're not afraid to take steps. It took twelve hours to get that guy in jail, and we can always see what our record can be for the fastest procedure," he said, as he grabbed Tim's hips to ground it down into his own hips. Tim's breath hitched, but he didn't see anything, letting Jason finish his speech.

"And I'm not above beating anyone to pulp if they touch you ever again," he said softly, looking Tim straight in the eyes. Tim smiled back. Jason was an over the top romantic under his tough attitude and somehow it was the sweetest combination. Tim leaned down and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

He pulled back to say "Thank you," before diving back again. Jason reciprocated the kiss passionately, slowly leaning back onto bed, pulling Tim completely over himself. He ran one hand up on Tim's back to grab his nape as he pushed his tongue out, licking over Tim's lips. His other hand went to Tim's ass and firmly grabbed it. Tim gasped and opened his mouth, giving clearence to Jason's tongue.

Tim slid further down so his body was flush against Jason's, their groins touching so every movements pushed them together. Jason groaned when Tim rocked over him. He pulled Tim shirt up before pushing the younger up to break the kiss, so Tim could strip the garment off. Jason followed him up to get rid of his own shirt before putting his lips on Tim's collarbone and sucking a mark onto it. He heard the sound of payment, but they both ignored it. Tim rocked his hips forward gently, moaning at the friction, but not moving away as Jason kept on kissing his shoulders and chest. 

"Fuck, Hood," he mewled before he pulled Jason's head back by his hair so he could kiss him again. Jason reached under his thighs and grabbed them so he could Tim against his body as he turned them over. And as much as Tim wanted to keep kissing him, Jason pulled back and out of his reach. Jason gave him a smirk, then he leaned forward. He gently but one of Tim's nipples and teased the other with his fingers. Tim arched his back and ran his fingers into Jason's hair to keep his head down. Jason kissed down his abdomen, his hands caressing Tim's sides down to the waistline of his pants. Jason grabbed them and pulled them off before throwing them aside. 

Tim let out a gasp as the air hit his erection, but before he could close his legs, Jaosn caught his ankles and pulled them onto his shoulders.  
"Come one Baby, I think we're past the point of embarrassment," he grinned and kissed Tim's calf. 

"Fuck off," Tim answered and thrusted his hips up against the hand Jason ran over his hips. Jason laughed before trailing his lips down over Tim's legs until he was facing Tim's cock. He licked it without hesitation before taking into his mouth. Tim moaned loudly and threw his head back. His fingers squeezed Jason's hair as he tried his best not to trust up into Jason's mouth. Then he pulled the man off his cock to look his in the eye. 

"I... I want to touch you too," he said softly. His face was flushed, and he panted heavily, but when Jason leaned back against the headboard and gestured for Tim to climb into his lap, he was there in a second. He encircled Jason's neck with an arm, while his other hand went to stroke the man's erection gently. 

Jason groaned and reached for the lube they kept on the side. With one arm, he grabbed Tim's waist and pulled his ass out, towards the camera. He pressed a kiss onto Tim's shoulder before he leaned to his ear.  
"You ready, baby?" he asked. 

Tim turned his head towards him with a soft smile.  
"Always," he said and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. Jason bit his lower lip as one of his lubed up fingers pushed into him. Tim mewled into the kiss but that only encouraged Jason even more. He thrusted into Tim's hand and moved his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. 

"Fuck... Fuck... I want you so bad," Tim rasped, pushing against Jason's fingers. Jason vs cock twitched in his hand and Tim gave it a slight squeeze to keep up with him. 

"Turn to them," Jason ordered and pulled his fingers out of Tim. He gave Tim a peck when the younger shot his a questioning look and smiled softly. 

Tim turned around and let himself fall back into Jason's arms as Jason guided his erection to Tims' entrance. Then he grabbed Tim's hips and slowly pulled him onto himself. Tim threw his head back against Jason's shoulder as a sigh left his lips. Jason ran his hands down Tim's thighs and looked straight into the camera. 

"I want them to see that you're mine. That only I can do this to you," he rasped watching them on the monitor. Tim moved over him in a soft rhythm but his flushed cheeks and his mouth that fell open with eahc movement of his hips were clear signs how he enjoyed himself. His blue eyes shone with want, his soft black hair was a mess around his angelic face. He was beautiful. 

"Hood...god..."Tim bounced faster with each passing second. He grabbed Jason's hand and interlaced their fingers before pulling the man’s arms around himself into a loose embrace. 

"You're so amazing," Jason groaned, pulling Tim against his body as he kept sucking marks onto his neck. "Fuck, you're so fucking perfect, baby. I love you so much," he said and gave a particularly hard thrust. Tim fell forward onto his hands with a moan. Neither of them gave the words any mind nor the sounds that came from the monitor in front of them. 

Jason got onto his knees and started pounding into Tim while whispering praises into his ears. The moans and cries the younger let out were music to his ears and he aimed his thrusts at Tim's prostate while his hand grabbed his cock and started stroking it at the same time with his thrusts. 

"I'm going to... Please..." Tim called out, turning his head to the side to kiss Jason. Jason smiled against his lips. He hugged him close so Tim was kneeling on the bed but his upper body was right against his. He kept pounding into his prostate and stroking his erection until Tim's lips fell open in a silent screen as he came onto Jason's hand and the black comforter on the bed. 

"Yeah, baby, you're so good for me," Jason said and thrusted a few more times before he came into Tim. He kept Tim close to himself as he laid down onto the bed before turning the boy around and kissing him until their heart rates calmed a little. Tim gave him a soft smile until Jason pulled away and looked at the camera. 

"I hope everyone got the message just right," he said before laughing. He waved his hand before turning back to Tim. "Cut the camera, will ya?" 

Tim laughed as Roy shot some insults at Jason's head.  
"You're an idiot," he said, hugging Jason's neck again.

Jason grinned.  
"Yeah, but you're stuck with me," he answered, running his hands down Tim's side.  
"I guess you're right," Tim sighed as he pulled the comforters around them to protect themselves from the cold. "Also..." he started, but waited for a moment to get Jason's full attention.

"Also what?"

Tim grinned before pulling him into a kiss.  
"I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and coming along with me on this journey!


End file.
